For Albion, We Fight
by Anderson Jenn
Summary: A secret son. An immortal army. A conniving sister and uncle. The journey to becoming the Once and Future King and Queen was never supposed to be easy. As Kaia looked down at her sleeping husband, she wondered if their love would be enough to save them, their family, and the Once and Future kingdom of Albion. Arthur/OC & Merlin/Morgana
1. Prologue

**Hello lovelies! This is the sequel to my story, the Once and Future Queen. If you have not read it, I recommend going back to my profile and reading that first.**

 **To those who have read it, welcome! If you are confused at the end of this chapter, know that it was the goal. If you aren't confused, well…note that I took PLENTY of creative license! I am excited to use this story as a chance to explore some of Kaia's faults and Arthur's changed heart. I very much hope you enjoy the story, and thank you for your loyalty.**

 **As a reminder, I enjoy constructive criticism. You are even welcome to leave a small note saying this isn't your cup of tea. Outright rudeness, however, is not welcome here. If you don't like something, don't read it. There is no need to use crude language or rude comments, especially towards other reviewers.**

 **With that said, here is the start of the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As the moon rose over a small village, a young woman strode through the shacks around her. A minuscule ball of light bounced in front of her. While it barely illuminated the path before her, it most certainly lit up her face to reveal an almost excited appearance. Her dark eyes were heavy with an emotion that couldn't be placed. Anger? Anticipation? Amusement?

It could be argued that it was all three.

The young woman stopped at one of the smaller houses. Reaching forward, she waved her hand over the door to let it swing open quietly. She stepped inside quickly and let down her hood. A tumble of gold curls fell down her back and over her shoulders.

"The future shall come sooner than you think, little one," the woman smirked. She looked down on a family of three, her eyes trained specifically on a girl who appeared the age of four or five. She crouched beside her in the dark, a white hand waving once again over the small child. " _Num_."

Her eyes flashed gold.

"Now you shall feel no pain...for now."

Producing a thin knife and a circular vial from her cloak, the young woman sliced the palm of the girl. She drained blood into the vial in the efficient way of the priestess she was raised under. Upon blood filling half of the vial, she closed her hand over the child's and murmured a simple spell, eyes flashing gold. Quickly, she wiped away the remaining blood and stood. Her hand waved for a final time in that house and the girl could once again feel.

She disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

When she felt her body solidify again, the blonde woman stood in a room vastly different from moments ago. It was lavishly decorated with silks and tapestries, elegantly carved wood, and a bed at the center of a room much too large for the boy sleeping in it. His head, covered in golden hair, was tucked deeply between two pillows. The woman sneered at him.

"Unnatural little beast," she hissed to herself. She slowly approached. His hand hung off the bed, a perfect opportunity, waiting for her retrieval. In moments, she'd repeated the process of filling the vial with his blood. "Oh, if only I could slit your throat now, little prince."

Alas, she could not.

With her task completed, the young woman left the castle and traveled across the land in mere moments. She landed in the ceremonial hall of an ancient building that crumbled around her.

An altar waited, the fire built upon it already blazing. The priestess almost didn't notice the girl who was tied to the pyre, screaming until her voice was hoarse.

"The virgin sacrifice completed, my lady," an older man in all black rags stated. Her screams grew louder. "Well, nearly completed."

"Thank you, Henrik."

"Anything for the Lady Morgause."

She smiled, chin raising as she stepped up the stone staircase that wrapped around the altar. Carefully, Morgause peered into the cauldron and smiled at the sight of the glowing gold potion. Without hesitation, she emptied the vial into it. The potion gurgled and churned on its own as she raised her arms towards the heavens. Drawing on the rising sun, Morgause bellowed a binding spell.

When the task was completed, Morgause used magic to lift the small cauldron to the ground. She emptied its contents into a ceremonial goblet while Henrik brought forth the other Druid girl.

"Drink," Morgause commanded. The girl obeyed with trembling hands, draining the cup until nothing remained. She cried out with the last swallow, knees hitting the hard stone of the alter she stood near.

"What have you done?" the woman asked, hands clutching her womb.

"Congratulations are in order, dear girl," Morgause sneered, yet it contained a wicked joy. "You carry the child who will one day rule Camelot."

"What shall we name him?" Henrik asked, striking the disgusted girls hair. "Hmm, sister? What will we name your child?"

"In the future, where he was naturally conceived, his name was Mordred," Morgause answered instead. "Prince Mordred, son of Arthur Pendragon and Malakaia Balinorson."

"What am I to do now?" the concubine whispered.

"The same as I," the priestess tapped the other girl's chin. "You wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter, so you weren't just left with the prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Sister,_

 _Today marks four years since you've gone. Gaius thinks it's time for us to push forward a bit more, to move on. We've waited, thinking that it could be possible that our tracking will work and that we'll find you, but we can't._

 _So, Gwen suggested letters. We write to you, catch you up on our lives, and then we burn them. I don't know if it will work, but I thought I might seek some closure._

 _Where to begin?_

 _Uther threatened me after you left, but your plea of forgiveness seemed to be enough to convince him that you were hiding your powers from me. He had me under excessive watch for three years. I had to be more careful than ever about my magic. When Morgause sent threat after threat, it seemed impossible. Morgana was helpful, of course, but our magic is so different that defending Camelot was increasingly difficult until the last year when the watchful eye finally closed._

 _Speaking of difficulties: the dragon. After you'd died, he demanded his release. I was so angry with Uther that I did something you'd be so disappointed in—I let the dragon free. He reigned terror on Camelot, destroyed buildings and killed so many people. It was horrific and it was solely my fault. Even after I used the powers that Father passed on to me, Arthur was angry enough that he didn't speak to me for weeks._

 _But, there's no reason to speak of difficulties. I will tell you of friends._

 _Arthur and I went to a pub one day on return from a hunting trip. In that bar, we got into a bit of a squabble with two men. Arthur's life was saved by a drunkard named Gwaine. He journeyed back to Camelot with us, flirting with Gwen immediately and setting his sight on Jessa from the castle. Long story made incredibly short, those bandits came for revenge and Gwaine saved Arthur's life again in a tournament. The men were disguised as nobles, though, so Uther predictably exiled Gwaine from the kingdom._

 _Well, about three months ago, we were on our way to Alined's kingdom when a gang of bandits attacked the king and Arthur. I couldn't use magic in front of the king. We lucked out, though. Gwaine and Lancelot (who Gwaine had met in Mercia and become friends with over their common exile) suddenly appeared, fighting them off and protecting an injured Arthur. Uther was moved by the display of loyalty despite them both being exiled by him and immediately demanded they keep them company. His exact words were "If you can manage to keep us safe until we return to Camelot, you will be pardoned."_

 _So they've returned to Camelot! While Gwaine has been spending his time with horses, Lancelot began his work in the forge with—you'll never guess—Elyan, Gwen's brother!_

 _It's mad, isn't it?_

 _But I'll let her tell you about how that went on. Gaius sends his love. He's getting up there in age and needs a new apprentice, but nobody matches up to you. Then again, nobody has your talent. Gwen and Morgana do their best to keep him company and help around the chambers, but you know Gaius. He's rather set in his ways and has taken to doing everything he can by himself. The rest, I do._

 _My duties for Arthur have increased. With you gone, he's grown rather dependent on me. Not that he'd ever admit that, of course, as he's much too manly. Your heart remains with him, I hope you know. You should see the decisions he makes and the company he keeps in peasants. The people adore him so much. When he goes into the streets, they actually cry his name. He works non-stop among them, in fields and in stables. When there is a famine, he does not eat until he (read,_ _ **I**_ _) resolve it. When there is a drought, he does not drink. When the city is in danger, he personally goes into the lower towns and brings the people into the castle. It's quite moving, really. He's almost a different person. Between you, Morgana, Gwen, and I...I believe he's had a heart change. A six-year heart change, but a change nonetheless._

 _My magic grows every day. It struggled a bit at the beginning of the year because it's been mostly suppressed, but since Uther has let me leave his servant's side, it's been much easier to let it go and enjoy it. I've learned so many more spells, you wouldn't believe the amount of healing that there is in this book. You'd weep with joy._

 _I'll end with this, sister: I miss you. I feel the emptiness inside my mind, the loss of your presence in my life, with such a sting. On the anniversary of your death, I still cry pathetically. I feel as though I have failed you. I thought I could protect every person I loved, but I couldn't protect you, despite you being who I loved most almost my entire life. I could have done better, should have revealed myself to save you. I will forever miss our walks through the lower towns, cleaning the leech tank with you, your spells to heal my wounds, your smile to give this brother hope. You were the light of Camelot, sister, and I wish I could express how deep the ache in my heart goes._

 _Giving in to moving on,_

 _Merlin_

* * *

 _My dearest Kaia,_

 _Where to begin on how much has happened while you've been gone? I suppose I'll start with the moment you were gone._

 _When the smoke cleared from your magic, Arthur looked deranged for only a moment. He was furious, lunging at Uther with a strength nobody had ever seen. Leon was able to hold him off, but only by knocking the wind out of him. Arthur knelt to the ground and his head ducked. It was so silent, everyone stared and waited. When he looked up, his eyes were confused and the tears running down his face had stopped. He looked around strangely, frowning up at Leon and Uther. "Father? What's going on?" Uther immediately determined that you must have died quickly, for the 'enchantment' you had over my brother was gone._

 _Your beloved put on quite a show._

 _Uther then ordered Merlin be taken away while Arthur was 'filled in' on the busy events. We go on a hunting trip to return to Morgause storming the castle! You threaten my life, Morgause reveals the truth behind her birth and mine, and Uther throws a dagger at you for your treason and use of magic._

 _He pretended to be so shocked he had to leaned against the pillar to refrain from collapsing._

 _Uther had Gaius and Merlin questioned heavily. It was weeks before they were both allowed to return to their jobs. Uther apologized, but determined their treatment 'necessary.' Truly, it was only my need for Gaius' sleeping draughts that prompted the release. When they left the dungeons, it took everything within me to not kill Uther for what he had done. I knew it was because of you and Merlin that I fought that demon, but it was almost unbearable._

 _This treatment I mentioned...I doubt Merlin told you, always wanting to protect you, even in death._

 _You won't believe how much time as passed since that last sentence was written. Finally admitting it on paper took a toll._

 _Well, my husband was tortured by Uther's cruelest men. He couldn't walk for weeks, couldn't work for months. Every night for nearly a year, we were apart. Gwen often stayed with me and we cried together, or simply lay and reminisce times with you._

 _How had we come to love you so much? I felt your bond ripped away from me when Uther pierced you with that dagger and I don't know that I'll ever forgive him for it. I want to, I do, but lately my anger is brewing. My bracelet is not working and my nightmares are coming back. I miss your peace, your gentle spirit, your healing voice. I miss watching you and Merlin tease, I miss Arthur's smile when you come near or the kindred spirit you found in Gwen._

 _I missed you during my coronation._

 _Yes, coronation. The first anniversary of your death was approaching, and Uther revealed that he'd been working to legitimize me as his daughter now that all his court knew the truth. I almost refused, but Gwen encouraged the work I could do for the people with more money and power as the crown princess of Camelot. So, I accepted, and a large party was thrown for my coronation. I've had to stay far away from Merlin, of course, lest Uther think another sibling has enchanted Pendragon royalty._

 _Truly, it's the best kept secret nowadays. Your brother is managing very well._

 _I love you, Kaia. You came into my life in a fragile time, and I'm unbelievably lucky to have had you alter my destiny so much. I will always miss you._

 _Your loving sister, Morgana._

* * *

 _My sweet friend,_

 _How I've missed you so. Our daily lives used to be filled with so much time together. When you left, over half of my routine was gone. For some time, my days felt empty. I, however, must admit that I began my healing process a lot sooner than anyone else._

 _Sometime after you left, my brother returned!_

 _It was very out of the blue, but he arrived back in Camelot to work with my father in the forge. It was very difficult to tell him father was dead, as he never got to come back and say goodbye, but it was wonderful to have him here. It took some time to 'bury the hatchet' as Merlin suggested. In the end though, he is my brother. He reopened the forge and works day and night. His craftsmanship is nearly as good as father's. He's taught Lancelot as well. Gwaine lives in the house with Lancelot and Elyan, though he's working as a stable hand. You should see the mess that the three of them make! I didn't know humans could produce such a smell. It's vastly different from how it was when we lived there, I tell you._

 _Gaius came and took your bookshelf to safety, just so you know. It sits directly next to his cot._

 _If you were here, I know that you would be pestering me for information on Lancelot. Yes, we are courting. The moment he came back, he asked Elyan for that right and my brother granted it. I believe that we will be married soon. It pains me that you can't be here for it._

 _I don't know what else I can say. Arthur misses you, though he wouldn't let anyone know anymore. At first, he always pretended to be angry that a witch had controlled him to make Uther think 'your spell died with you.' He attached to Merlin rather deeply again, relying on the man for everything. It's been easier with Morgana and I around, making sure he's being nurtured the way he needs, but it's not the same. Throwing himself into the people, Arthur rarely has time to think about missing you anymore. In the moment when he does, however...well, you know. My heart aches for him, and for you._

 _Missing my dearest friend,_

 _Gwen_

* * *

 _Sister,_

 _I write again. I've placed a spell on these letters. If you are out there somewhere, if you truly survived the way my magic feels that you did, you will find these. Know that we love and miss you, and await when you can come home to us._

 _Hopefully,_

 _Merlin_

* * *

 _My queen,_

 _It was not in vain._

 **)-(**

Arthur was exhausted.

He watched his friends dance in the small field where Guinevere and Lancelot had exchanged vows with a mixture of bitterness and well wishes. Took them long enough, really.

 _"Lancelot? Gwaine? What are you two doing here?" Arthur gaped like a fish as he comprehended that two men from two entirely different times in his life now stood before him, having just saved he and his father from bandits._

 _"Saving you arse, apparently," Gwaine grinned, swiping at the last bandit. He fell in a heap, sword dropping away. "Excuse the language, Your Majesty."_

 _Uther looked baffled. "You were both banished from Camelot! Why do you protect us?"_

 _"Because Camelot needs it's leaders," Lancelot replied. "The castle is not far, we wish you luck."_

 _"Nonsense!" Uther shot back. "You two are staying with us until we arrive at Odin's castle. I don't want to risk mine or Arthur's life."_

 _And their lives are so little? Arthur thought bitterly._

 _"Do this, and you will be pardoned," Uther breathed. "If you manage to keep us alive before we return to Camelot, you will be pardoned."_

 _Lancelot and Gwaine exchanged a look._

 _The former cleared his throat and bowed. "Most humble thanks, Your Majesty. This way if you will."_

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts by a hand clamping on his shoulder. Gwaine stood next to the prince, a sloppy grin on his face. Since he'd begun working in the stables and spending every day caring for something, he'd become a bit more serious about life in general. It was only a small change from his previous drunken enjoyment, as he still called Arthur 'Princess' and ignored practically every protocol there was.

"Gwaine," Arthur said gruffly. "Found the mead, have we?"

"You were so kind to provide the good stuff," Gwaine smirked. He eyed Arthur. "You look morose, Princess. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Arthur shrugged his friend and self-proclaimed protector off his shoulder. "You smell disgusting; do you ever bathe?"

"Don't deflect," Gwaine pouted.

"Arthur!" Gwen called, raising a hand to beckon the prince. Arthur could admit that the only people who could get him to smile anymore were in fact Guinevere and Morgana. Morgana had a tougher approach that involved sword fighting and sibling bickering, while Guinevere reminded him of Malakaia in a comforting way. Her gentleness had brought him out of his chambers and to the wedding ceremony, where he enjoyed watching his two friends wed.

"Yes, Guinevere?" Arthur asked, sending the most sincere smile he could.

"Dance with me, please," she requested. "I've danced with all the others, even Leon. It's only fair."

"Come, I'm dancing with Morgana," Lancelot grinned, showing the hand of the three-years-crowned princess. "My wife needs a partner."

When a couple looked so joyous and pleading, how was Arthur to refuse?

He came forward and took Gwen's hand, bowing. His father would be highly displeased that he was dancing with a servant girl at her wedding. In all truth, it spurred Arthur to dance a little more enthusiastically. His relationship with his father had not improved beyond what Arthur needed Uther to think and he spent quite a lot of time silently rebelling against his cruel, secret-keeping father.

 _Bitterness would not do_ , Kaia's voice whispered in the back of his head.

 _He killed you_ , Arthur thought before he could help himself. _I will be bitter until the end of my days_.

He almost laughed at himself for speaking to her in his mind as if she were still alive and across the room, watching him in amusement.

Attempting to pass the smile off as fun at the dance, Arthur made eye contact with Guinevere and winked. "What a lucky bride."

"I think so," she giggled. "It means a lot that you brought him back to me."

"Lancelot chose to protect my father when he could have easily let him die," Arthur told her plainly. "He brought himself back by being as noble as he is."

"All he's ever wanted was to serve you," Gwen assured him as she was twirled. "And you've given him the opportunity."

"He will be the knight held in the most regard when I am king and can give him what he deserves. He's been marvelous since coming here, working for the forge and accompanying me when I need him and Merlin is unavailable. Hunting with Lancelot is one of my favorite past times."

"He enjoys the trips as well," Gwen smiled. "To have a friend in the prince is remarkable to him, and we are thankful."

"My friendship is not what needs to be thanked," Arthur informed her. The dance ended and they bowed to each other. "I've found that my life with all of you matters much more than being a prince."

He and Gwen took in the sight of Leon, his most loyal knight. Lancelot, his most noble friend. Elyan, his humble citizen and friend. Gwaine, his rambunctious protector. Morgana, his feisty sister. Merlin—his humble and loyal friend, advisor, protector, citizen, and brother. They were a strange sort of family, but one nonetheless and Arthur couldn't help but think he wouldn't have made it through the last four years without them all.

 _So much as changed. Yet I cannot move on._

It was true. There would be no queen who could imagine being a sliver of what Malakaia would have been beside him. His courtships to Princess Elaina (who'd been quite an adventure, it turned out—changelings were interesting creatures, and that's all he had to say about that) and Princess Mithian had fallen through, thankfully, due to both women knowing the marriage would never be a happy one. Neither wished to be second-best to a dead serving girl, and had wished Arthur well on his way with kind words of encouragement. He couldn't blame them. Half the time, he didn't want to be around himself.

His heart had died when a blade pierced that of his lover, and it hadn't come back. Truthfully, he was beginning to think it never would.

"Brother," Morgana called out, her hand reaching for him. Arthur accepted it and brought her close, kissing her cheek as he'd always done. The revelation of their common parentage had only brought them closer. He was proud that she could truly and finally call herself a princess of Camelot as she deserved and that Uther had claimed her in legitimacy. They'd taken to calling each other 'Brother' and 'Sister' rather than by their names.

"You look happy," Arthur commented. "Does Gwen's wedding remind you of your own?"

Her eyes dropped to the ring that she sadly wore on her right hand to hide the secret, a smile on her lips. "It does. Though the festivities..."

"Yes, this is quite different than you two creating a thunderstorm after dinner," Arthur chuckled. His thoughts flashed back to the place of Morgana and Merlin's marriage. "Have you ever thought of visiting the Isle again?"

"Of course," Morgana brushed it off. "But you know we can't. If Uther noticed a single sign of magic near our circle of friends, he'd kill us all."

She still refused to call Uther 'Father' in private.

"Yes, you are right," Arthur sighed. "I would have liked to go see Hunith and Balinor with you, but he would find out. I don't know how..."

"We both know he would," Morgana sighed. "And then he'd think you're still under an enchantment and he would waste all of Camelot's resources, tearing the whole of Albion apart to find her and k-kill her."

Neither could still say her name aloud.

Arthur looked down and saw her wrist free of the bracelet that had been a gift from Kaia. "Your bracelet. Where did it go?"

"It was broken last night," Morgana said sadly. "Gaius believes that it needed to be altered because my visions were fighting against it, trying to break free. It's as if my magic was trying to warn me of something and the bracelet could not take it. The metal clasp practically snapped in half and it flew across the room."

"Have you had a vision since it came off last night?" Arthur's brow furrowed. "Could Merlin make another one?"

"No and no," Morgana informed him. "It was made from _her_ magic, Merlin doesn't have that type of power. As for my visions, I'm not sure. We shall see."

 **)-(**

Gwen had been excused from her duties for the night so that she and Lancelot could enjoy their new little house in the lower towns. It was a cute thing, with flowers in the windows and a small garden beside a little gate. Morgana was excited for the newlywed couple. There was a bit of jealousy at their ability to have an open relationship, but her joy for them was still thriving. Gwen finally had the family she'd been longing for, complete with the dashing and heroic love of her life.

If only Kaia had been there.

Morgana had decided to wait for Merlin to undress and bathe, something that had become a nightly ritual for them. As she waited, she brushed her hair and hummed to herself. It was a tune that Kaia had always been fond of singing. It said "how lovely is the evening" to fit Kaia's optimistic personality.

 _I wonder..._

Morgana looked over at the alcove of hers, hidden behind a curtain. In it sat her bowl and crystal for scrying. She hadn't touched it since Kaia gave her the bracelet, content to practice magic without the terrifying images her visions presented her with. Now, however, she wished to see if the strange pressing in her mind and magic had something to do with the peasant witch. Could she be alive? Merlin had always acted like he was sure she wasn't gone, but Morgana wasn't so certain. It was possible that it was only wishful thinking, as if Merlin was simply willing his sister to be alive.

 _There is only one way to find out_ , she thought. If Kaia was alive, Morgana would use the recently freed magic of her visions and search for her, putting as much energy as she could into it.

Stepping to the curtain quickly, she found the bowl still intact and her crystal laying beside it. With a wave of her hand and a flash of her eyes, clear water filled the bowl.

Holding the crystal by its chain, she began to circle it over the water. Her eyes flashed. Her breathing evened out. She concentrated on the enchantment being murmured at her lips, focusing solely on searching for Kaia's presence. More specifically, she searched for _Sanare's_ presence. Morgana hoped that using magic to find her friend and reestablish the bond would lead her to Kaia—if she truly was alive.

Something blossomed in her chest as magic flared to life and an image appeared in the bowl.

 _"It's completed," a young man was speaking to Algain and the other Druid elders. His features were serene, but he was remarkably well grown and handsome. Morgana felt tears sting her eyes at the sight of him, realizing this was sweet Mordred, now close to sixteen or seventeen years of age. He looked strong, a sword at his hip and a determination set in his jaw._

 _"Four years was worth the wait," Algain clapped Mordred on the shoulder. "You've done well, my boy."_

 _"How are the Druids to move so many people safely?" Mordred asked. "It's dangerous, Uther would think you were wishing to attack."_

 _"We will take the year to do it," Hierte crossed her arms and looked at a map on the table before the elders. "It should go unnoticed if we travel by families. Before that, however, to establish more security, we will send those without families in groups of three. The cattle and what few horses we have can accompany them."_

 _"Sanare will be waiting," Mordred nodded. "Though she will not remain at the Isle of the Blessed for long."_

 _"And why is that? Uther and Prince Arthur believe her to be dead!"_

 _"She still believes she is a danger to the people and she couldn't live with herself if you all got harmed because of her, or if the work we've put into the Isle was destroyed by the mad king."_

Morgana felt her stomach drop to the floor and the image disappeared as she jumped back in surprise. Mordred had been with Kaia the whole time? On the Isle of the Blessed...the one place Uther would never venture.

"Brilliant," Morgana murmured to herself. "Bloody brilliant, Kaia. But so close to Camelot..."

What had they spoken of? It sounded like Druids were moving to the Isle of the Blessed. Was it fit for habitation? Had Mordred and Kaia done something?

So nearby...

 _I must tell Merlin._

Morgana hurried to her brother's chambers. She ignored the strange looks she received from various servants and guards as she rushed there, unable to hold the secret in for much longer. Kaia was alive, safe and secure at the restored Isle of the Blessed and she'd been with Mordred. They needed to see her, and Arthur...Arthur needed to see her.

Unfortunately, she burst into the prince's chambers right in time to see her brother and husband disappear into a whirl of eerily familiar purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

"Good morning, husband."

Gwen watch as her husband blinked his eyes open. He looked irresistible laying tangled in the blankets of their bed, body unclothed as he stretched into his awakening. When his eyes were fully aware and he was pushing himself up, Gwen blushed at the sight of his muscled arms and chest. Leaning against the headboard, Lancelot gave her a dazzling smile.

"Good morning to you, wife," he said warmly, accepting the kiss she leaned down to give him. Her hair fell around her shoulders and her robe loosened when he tugged her back into their marriage bed. "Is that ham I smell?"

"And beans, potatoes, and eggs," Gwen replied cheerfully. She watched Lancelot's eyes shoot up with a giggle. "Morgana ensured that we'd be well fed this morning. She awoke after her wedding activities quite famished and thought I would be the same."

"I hope I exhausted you enough to need a healthy meal," he whispered, eyes drinking in her features in such a way that sent warmth to her toes.

"You'll be happy to know that you did." Gwen kissed him again. "Now up. Get dressed and come to the kitchen."

She left before he could pull her back into bed. Sighing contentedly, Gwen secured her shawl around her shoulders and moved back to the kitchen, where she began putting food on a plate for Lancelot. As he exited the room in a simple pair of breeches and a white tunic, her heart began to hammer again. Her husband was beautiful.

"Thank you, my love," he kissed her cheek and took the plate.

The couple had just begun eating when Gwen looked through the window and saw Sir Leon and Morgana approaching the small house. She frowned deeply, noticing that light barely peaked over the horizon—why were they being summoned?

"Darling?" Lancelot frowned, watching her features. "What is it?"

Gwen stepped from the table and quickly opened the door as they arrived. Behind her, Lancelot slowly stood in confusion. "Sir Leon. Princess Morgana."

Formalities were necessary in front of other knights.

"Morgause has struck once more," Morgana said tightly. She was dressed in her customized armor that Uther had gifted her with the year before as a promise to let her go into battle and earn her knighthood. She was just barely under Arthur in the ranks.

"My lady, I am despaired to know that," Gwen frowned. "What is it you require of me?"

"Prince Arthur and his m-manservant have been taken by magic. We're going to search for them. Sir Leon has recruited my brother's informal companions for the journey and that includes the loyal Lancelot. I need my maidservant as well, for this journey could be one of many days. Morgause has declared war by taking my brother."

"I would be honored to accompany you, Princess Morgana," Lancelot said, laying a hand on Gwen's shoulder. She felt her throat tighten at the thought of Merlin and Arthur being at the mercy of Morgause. "If I only could have a moment to redress myself."

"And I will be attending to you," Gwen nodded.

"Of course," Morgana said. Her chin was high and her eyes stony, but Gwen caught the quiver of her jaw. "We leave in half an hour's time from the courtyard."

"We will both be there, Your Highness," Gwen nodded.

When the door was shut, Gwen and Lance turned to each other. The former leaned into her husband's chest with a mournful sigh. "Things are never easy for long here. Do you think Merlin and Arthur will be alright?"

"I do not know, my love," Lancelot's eyes were full of concern. "I do not know."

 **)-(**

When he awoke, his head was throbbing and his left shoulder carried a dull ache that was familiar to a dislocation injury. Trying to move it wasn't an option, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to fix it himself.

 _I was preparing for bed, Merlin was about to blow out all the candles when the door to my chamber opened and suddenly—_

 _Morgause._

 _"Welcome to Essetir, brother," Morgause sneered down at him. Cenred stood by her side, arms crossed and a pleased look on his face. "I hope you enjoy your stay."_

 _Arthur turned to look at Merlin, who was standing in a circle of candles, blood on the floor around him in old runes Arthur remembered seeing in Kaia's books. The Old Religion. "Merlin?"_

 _"I can't, Arthur," Merlin looked helpless. "M-my magic. It's gone."_

 _"Simple binding spell, that's all," Morgause shrugged, somehow making the move seem elegant. "My king?"_

 _Cenred was upon Arthur before he could think. No sword in hand, Arthur was left to dodge Cenred's fist and attempt to retaliate._

 _Morgause cackled. "And the fight begins."_

Blinking to adjust to the darkness, Arthur tried his hardest to clear his head. There was no sound around him save the soft breathing of his companion. He was in a circular sort of chamber, stone walls keeping his arms chained to the wall. He kicked helplessly at Merlin across from him, but his body wouldn't extend that far.

He took to rattling the chains. "OI!"

He cringed as his ribs gave a sharp jolt of pain. He didn't even want to think of his internal damage.

Merlin jerked awake violently. "Wuzzit—Arthur?"

"Yes, you dolt," Arthur hissed at his secret brother-in-law. "How were you asleep?"

"You passed out," Merlin groaned. "I called for you, tried magic and all, but nothing worked. After nothing worked, I stopped fighting it and passed out as well."

"Did Morgause come back?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "No one's been here. I'm not sure how much time has passed."

Arthur didn't reply at first. He grunted his irritation and kept his movement minimum. A strange sense of fear rose in his chest and he wasn't sure if it was emotion or physical injury. "We've got no way out, no magic, and no clue what her plan is. Bloody fantastic."

"I'm sorry, Arthur," the manservant's head bowed. "This is all my fault."

Typical Merlin. "What're you going on about? This isn't your fault. Morgause is the one who kidnapped me and Cenred is the one who is in league with her, the bastard."

"My enchantments were faulty," Merlin explained. "I'd set them on your chambers and mine and Morgana's, to keep things out. I was an idiot for not thinking of keeping things in."

"Don't go blaming yourself," Arthur huffed. "What good will that do?"

Merlin didn't reply. His head leaned back against the wall as he looked up to where their little cell had an opening. Arthur could see the confliction on his best friend's face and frowned even more so. Merlin's guilt looked severe, spread across his features and in the defeated way his shoulders sagged. There had to be something more.

"Oi," Arthur rattled one of his chains. "Tell me."

"Tell you what, sire?"

"Don't 'sire' me," he snapped. "What's eating at you?"

Merlin didn't reply.

"Merlin. We're stuck down here until God knows when. Tell me what's in your head or I'll make sure Morgana never knows what it means to bed her husband again."

Merlin's legs snapped closed instantly. "Rude, sire! Unnecessary!"

"You're deflecting you idiot," Arthur growled. "Tell me."

There was a deep sigh from his friend. "You're not going to forgive me. For the rest of our lives, you're going to hate me for keeping this from you."

"Merlin Emrys, so help me if you do not tell me what you're keeping—

 _"Kaia is alive!"_

Silence.

Arthur felt his blood go cold. He locked eyes on Merlin, hands grabbing hold of his chains as he leaned forward best he could. "What did you just say?"

"Kaia..." Merlin choked. "I want you to know in case Morgause kills one of us. Kaia, she's alive."

Arthur's throat went dry. He wasn't surprised that tears sprung behind his eyelids as she squeezed them shut and let his head fall back against stone roughly. "H-how is it...where... _Malakaia_..."

"I've felt this entire time, that she's been gone, that she isn't dead," Merlin croaked. Tears filled his eyes. "So, when we all wrote the letters, I enchanted them. If Kaia was dead, they would simply burn into ash. If she wasn't, then I would feel them be delivered magic."

"That was weeks ago, Merlin," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? I was ready to put her to rest!"

"We both know that if Uther discovered even a hint of her or her whereabouts..."

"She'd be hunted again," Arthur finished. He opened his eyes once more. The tears fell silently. "And she is well?"

"That, I don't know," Merlin requested. "I only know that she is alive somewhere, hiding from Uther."

His sweet, beautiful, deeply loving Malakaia. The cold feeling from his shock was being replaced with a buzzing warmth as he absorbed the truth that Merlin had just spoken. She was alive. His lover and informal fiancé was alive, waiting until his father passed to return to him. Arthur was almost angry at the secret, but couldn't decide if he was angry enough to overshadow the shining light that swelled in his chest at the simple understanding that she was _alive_.

"Merlin," he said suddenly, jerking on the chains again. "Help me get out of here and you will be forgiven. Help me get back to her, and I'll help you back to Morgana."

"Of course," Merlin nodded. "Erm...where do we start? I've no magic."

Arthur groaned. This was going to be impossible.

 **)-(**

"What is your plan, Your Highness?" Leon asked after they stopped for camp for that night. Gwen had just finished serving dinner. "There has been talk of Morgause's presence in Cenred's kingdom but to take Camelot's Knights there..."

"Would start war with Cenred," Morgana sighed. "And if the rumors are somehow wrong, that's not what we want. There needs to be some way to know that they are there."

They looked down at the papers before them, all tight-lipped and irritated. Morgana had never quite understood how staring at maps and papers could alter your thinking, but the men seemed to prefer the familiarity of it. She gripped the handle of her sword in frustration and watched the flames for a long moment. Her worry was high. Morgause would toss Merlin aside in a moment, anger and fury at him 'taking' her enough to be his death sentence. She cared nothing of peasants and servants, hardly spared them a glance she would guess—

"Servants," Morgana said softly. "That she's never seen with me before."

Lancelot and Gwaine, who'd kept themselves near her despite the displeasure of the other knights, both grinned in understanding. Gwaine spoke through a mouthful of bread. "You're a genius, Your Highness."

"I don't understand," Sir Bryant frowned. "What do you suggest, Princess?"

"Spies, my lord," Morgana smiled. "To be sent into Cenred's castle to see if Morgause is there. She has declared war on Camelot and if Cenred is hosting her, so has he. We must be certain before attack. Gwaine and Lancelot will be going there if they are willing."

"For Camelot and for His Highness," Lancelot nodded. "We go willingly."

"Good," Morgana nodded. She hadn't touched her food. Looking at it made her sick, due to what she assumed was worry for her husband and brother. What if she never saw Merlin again, never truly having the chance to publicly claim him as hers? What if she never had another chance to bear his children? And Arthur...if he died, Morgana would never again pretend to be annoyed by him, to poke him and bother him until he actually smiled at their relationship.

"My lady, you must eat," Gwen whispered. "You're no good to anyone with no strength."

"I'm not hungry, Gwen," she protested.

"Please, my lady," Gwen's eyes were earnest and kind. "Just a bit of stew, for me?"

Morgana couldn't refuse. "Of course, Gwen. Thank you."

She scooped some stew into her mouth and swallowed it without tasting it. Her stomach churned, but she smiled at Gwen and continued eating for the maidservant's benefit.

Shortly after dinner, Morgana laid close to the fire as Arthur's men prepared for sleep as well. Gwen was on her other side, Lancelot next to his wife, and the men surrounding from there. She was fairly sure sleep would not come to her, but there was some semblance of relaxing with the flicker of flames. Merlin loved to play with fire. He often used the fireplace as a way to focus his energy and to channel his magic. Thinking back to their nightly meditations, Morgana focused and attempted to soothe her emotions. The meditation helped her forget how uncomfortable her armor was to sleep in and how a particular root dug into her hip.

Her meditation was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps.

Instantly, the camp was thrown into chaos. Morgana drew her sword and shot to her feet with the men around her, looking wildly around for the source of the problem. Men bearing the symbol of Essetir were closing in, not holding back attacks on the disoriented people. As one of Cenred's men turned and was ready to strike Morgana, she kicked herself into action and defended herself. She took him down quickly. Before she could make another attack, however, Leon grabbed her arm.

"Your Highness, you must leave!" Leon insisted. "With Prince Arthur gone for the moment, you are Camelot's heir and hope!"

"I won't leave you all!" Morgana yelled back.

"Princess!" Gwaine struck down a man. "Please, come. Lancelot and I will take you and Gwen to safety."

She began to argue, but an idea struck in her mind.

Kaia and Mordred.

"Fine," she snapped. Morgana followed Gwaine, who worked with Lancelot to keep Cenred's men off them while they escaped. Their little clearing was filled with men fighting and part of Morgana was frightened for the men she was leaving. Arthur wouldn't have left.

"Where will we go?" Gwen asked as they left the immediate area, finding the horses.

"The Isle of the Blessed," Morgana said quickly. At the strange looks she received, she found herself truly smiling. "Mordred is there, with...with Kaia."

Gwen's hands shook, coming to cover her mouth. "You're serious."

"Utterly," Morgana felt her eyes sting with happy tears. "My bracelet is off, so I used my magic to find her. She's at the Isle of the Blessed. If we're going to war with Morgause, we're going to need to Kaia. Arthur most of all is going to need Kaia."


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the delay! My husband and I have been hosting people for almost a month and our revolving front door is finally shut! Thank you to those who are reading and who are reviewing. Reviews warm my heart; thank you also to those who follow and favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

Kaia set Gwen's letter down with a small smile. How many times had she read these letters from her friends in the past weeks? She obsessed over every word, imagined her friends speaking directly to her and crying for their pain. It had even led her to ask Mordred to scry for them, giving her a view of dancing at what was clearly a wedding. Kaia so desperately wished that she could have been there to seen Gwen marry the man she's heard so much about, but the thought of ruining their wedding terrified her. Staying away was the better option, no matter how much she wished it wasn't so. The people around her were safer and she wasn't being hunted like an animal. The same mantra had kept her alive.

Her mantra, and of course, Mordred.

At first, living in isolation had been horrible for Kaia. The only thing that made it bearable was the security that was Mordred, who would hold her hand during her crying spells and hunt for food to provide for her. She took care of him as one would a child, which helped soothe the ache in her heart. They did magic together, built the Isle together, and spoke of everything they could possibly imagine. When the days were long and she simply needed them to pass, Mordred learned how to speak up and keep conversation flowing for her.

She gave him all the love in the world, something he wasn't used to, and he gave her a purpose and friend. Their relationship was more like mother and son than like friends, but neither seemed to mind, even when he accidentally called her "Mother" on occasion.

Kaia sighed aloud, wrapping her shawl more tightly around her shoulders as she relaxed in her bed. Now that the Isle was completed, she didn't have much to do besides sit in bed and read her letters or books. Sometimes she liked to knit, but allowing herself to think of her old friends was a way she coped. It's possible it was unhealthy. When she closed her mind and imagined her lover beside her, however, it wasn't something that bothered her.

 _Arthur_. Her prince. In Merlin and Morgana's letters, they mentioned how he grew in wisdom and kindness. She was glad he was moving on, not letting her die in vain, but her heart always clenched when she allowed herself to remember him. Arthur was Kaia's once and future love. No part of her would let him go, her heart always yearning for his strong arms and his sincere love. He was a good man with a good heart and she craved to see him becoming who she truly knew he could be.

There were smaller ways in which she missed him. When she walked through the forest, she thought of his search for peace among the trees. If she was feeling nostalgic and saw a simple sword, she thought of his signature move and how elegant he was in battle. Kaia remembered his fondness for grapes, the most superior fruit in all the world—at least, according to him. The way he said Merlin's name in exasperation, yet with the smallest of smiles, or how the two always threw things at each other while the girls laughed and cheered on their respective siblings (though they hadn't known about Arthur and Morgana then, had they?).

Kaia missed the mindless jokes and evenings spent in Morgana's chambers, the five of them laughing about nothing that mattered and enjoying being young.

All of it was gone now.

Before her thoughts went much farther, Mordred knocked at her door. Kaia called for him to enter, finding him on the other side in a simple grey tunic and black breeches that she'd made him when he first started growing. "You didn't work in the garden today."

"I suppose I forgot," Kaia smiled gently. "I'm sorry that there were no peas at dinner. I know they're your favorite."

"Don't tease," Mordred's face crinkled. "I was much happier with the beans."

Kaia chuckled, rising from the bed. "Come. Let's walk through the lower buildings, the sunset lights up the isle so well."

"Of course," he replied, holding out an arm. She smiled gratefully and took it. Mordred spent the last few days with the druid's, planning to begin moving people. Kaia hadn't yet thought of where she would go when they relocated, but she knew that the decision needed to be made soon. It would only be safe for so long...

She distracted herself by taking in the castle around her, heart was swollen with pride. What was once open to the sky and crumbling around them was now a closed corridor of stone and stained glass windows. Kaia's handcrafted windows brought in a certain light, warming the castle with its colors that contrasted to the dark stone of its walls. She noted that the building was starkly different than Camelot's white walls and marble corridors, yet it shone with the same light and power. Her and Mordred's magic was in the very foundation of the stones.

"Malakaia," Mordred said softly as they passed through a spacious and open breezeway. "Do you see that?"

Kaia followed his line of sight. Approaching the isle were horses, four of them and all carrying people. Kaia was shocked. Mordred's magical defenses kept any threat out of the immediate area, and nobody had ever really looked here for them. Knowing that it obviously wasn't a threat, Kaia did something she hadn't in four years—let her mental defenses down.

And there, pressing on her conscious, was Morgana.

Kaia almost crumbled with emotion. Letting go of Mordred, her legs moved as fast as she could manage. She ran down the breezeway and through the corridors she herself had built. Passing through the ceremonial hall, Kaia's bare feet pounded painfully against stone floors, but she did not care. It was odd to feel the tears that she hadn't cried in over a year streaming down her face again. Because there, at the end of the train of thought, was Morgana.

She met her sister at the bridge over the lake, connecting the Isle to the forest around it. Morgana had abandoned the horse and she too was running at full speed, armor clad and pure joy written on her face. Kaia couldn't imagine that they were there for a good reason—Morgana couldn't have found her alive without something prompting her—but in those moments, it didn't matter. The friends were reunited once more in a clashing hug that resulted in two sobs of simultaneously laughter.

"I can't believe you're here," Kaia cried, holding tightly to her friend. "I'm so sorry, Morgana, for everything."

"Merlin told me that night what you'd done," Morgana replied with her own tears. "How the only way to stop Morgause was to pretend to threaten me. I know I was never in any danger, you did what must be done."

"I didn't want to leave," Kaia swore, looking Morgana in the eye now. Brown met green in mutual joy, yet sorrow. "But I refuse to be killed or hunted for having magic, Uther had to think...you all had to think..."

"I can't believe you survived," Morgana managed to say. She pulled Kaia close again. "I'm so glad you're here."

Over Morgana's shoulder, Kaia spotted another of her friends dressed in simple leggings and a tunic, yet looking beautiful as ever. "Gwen!"

Morgana let go so that Kaia could run to Gwen. They embraced tightly, both crying anew and saying their apologies and thankfulness for the other's well-being. Kaia knew she'd been living a tiring and lonely existence, but simply having her two dearest friends returned to her filled a warmth in her chest that she could hardly comprehend. "Gwen, look at you! When did the wedding end? Are you well?"

"Three days ago," Gwen wiped her own tears away. "And yes, I'm well. Better now you're here."

"Oh, how I missed you." Kaia pulled her into another tight hug. "There's nobody quite like you, Gwen."

They pulled apart as three men approached. One of them was Mordred, coming from behind Kaia with conflicting emotions very clear on his face. "Sanare, what is this?"

"I'm not sure, darling," Kaia wiped her face and straightened her shoulders again. A single sniff and wave of her hand cleared her nasal passages and allowed her to feel almost normal. Looking to Morgana, she asked how they knew she was alive. Morgana explained what Merlin did with the letters—Kaia knew he had enchanted them to find her if she was alive, just as his letter said. Morgana had been nostalgic and wanted one last time to seek Kaia's magic and she'd found it through Mordred.

"Yet what brought you to the Isle in armor? And without my brother?"

"Morgause," Morgana said gravely. "She's...oh Kaia. She's taken Merlin and Arthur."

Kaia's blood went cold. She reached for Mordred's arm, which she clasped in her own hands and dug her nails into. Mordred did not flinch once. "Merlin hasn't contacted you?"

"I can't reach him," Morgana sighed, hanging her head. "When I call for him, there's nothing."

Ignoring the drop of her stomach, Kaia cleared her throat. "I see. Do we know where they are?"

"I suspect in Cenred's castle, but there's no true way to tell without scrying for them," Morgana said. "I couldn't do it while surrounded by Knights of Camelot."

"Then come quickly," Kaia said, taking her friends hand. "Mordred has been steadily bringing supplies over the years, the Druids have been providing us with everything."

Morgana nodded. She motioned to the two men Kaia did not know, a shorter man with scruff and a swagger in his lean, followed by a second man who held himself like a knight despite peasant clothing. "Meet our newest friends. This is Gwaine, self-proclaimed protector of the Pendragon heirs, and this is Lancelot, noble of heart and husband of Gwen."

"Welcome to the Isle of the Blessed," Kaia said warmly. "I'm sure you're all hungry. Mordred?"

Mordred nodded, though he eyed the two men warily. They small company turned, Gwaine and Lancelot leading the horses to the stables Mordred showed them. While the others went towards the kitchen, Kaia led Morgana to her own chambers. The entire walk was spent with Morgana wordlessly drinking in the castle around her, eyes wide with admiration at the sight of the firm structures and craftsmanship.

"Most of it was done by magic," Kaia said softly. "The books Mordred brought from the Druids helped with the architecture spells. He is very talented at it."

"His magic is peculiar," Morgana whispered. "There isn't much he can't do."

"He's brilliant," Kaia said fondly.

"Why did you not at least tell us you were alive through him? I've missed him as well."

"He ventures into the world beyond this island," she answered. "He would be easy for you to find, to follow here and to endanger yourself."

"It would have been worth it."

"Do you think Morgause was not watching you? She needed to believe I was dead as well."

"I missed you, that's all," Morgana told her, stopping right outside Kaia's chambers. "Everything was empty."

"You had Merlin and Gwen."

"It's not the same and you know this," Morgana's eyes flashed. "Our bond was shut off and you were missing from my life. I grieved you."

Kaia drew her friend into a hug. They stood like that for a long moment, taking the time to let their bond reform. It was like it was testing the boundaries again, sensing each other's life forces and magical auras. Kaia found it reassuring to feel magically connected once more to someone who wasn't Mordred—

Her thoughts were cut off by the sense of another life. Kaia pulled back with a frown, eyes going over Morgana's form. Morgana herself frowned. "What is it, Kaia?"

"Another life force..." Kaia trailed off. The only thing that made sense to her was that Morgana was with child, so she focused in on her womb and let her eyes flash gold to see Morgana's deep red aura more clearly. There, in her womb, was a shining white aura that pulsed with the smallest of light. "Morgana!"

"What's the matter?" Morgana asked, gripping Kaia's shoulder. "What life force?"

"You're with child," Kaia said in almost a whisper. "I don't know how far exactly, but it's there!"

Morgana stared with wide eyes at Kaia, a single hand coming to rest over her lower stomach. "A baby? I'm going to have a baby?"

Kaia watched her friend's eyes fill with tears as her shoulders hunched. "Kaia—we have to get Merlin back. I won't...I can't do this without him."

"I know, sister," Kaia whispered, taking her hand again. "Come. I have everything you need."

Morgana's eyebrow furrowed.

"Mordred's been helping me keep an eye on you," Kaia explained as they walked into her rooms. They passed the sitting room and dining chamber, straight into her bed chamber that harbored a desk. On that desk were maps, a scrying crystal, and a large stone basin still filled with water. Morgana took no time in picking up the crystal and letting her hand hover over the map. Her eyes flashed gold.

While swirling the crystal, Morgana said a small enchantment that brought colors to the water.

"Focus on your energy, Morgana," Kaia said softly, standing across from her and letting power wash over her voice. "Nothing else exists aside from your powers, or the father of your child and your brother."

 _Merlin, my brother._

 _Arthur, my lover._

 _The image in the water cleared. Merlin and Arthur were in what appeared to be some sort of large and circular stone chamber, arms held up to a wall by chains. They sat across from each other, Merlin in his usual get up and Arthur in night pants and shirt. The sight tore at Kaia, even as she heard the crystal hit the map with a small 'thud.' She couldn't look anywhere except Arthur's dirtied and beaten appearance, his face contorted in anger as a multitude of stones slid aside and Morgause stepped through._

 _"You're my sister," he seethed immediately. "Why do you hate me?"_

 _"Because you ruined everything!" Morgause screeched angrily, a hand coming forward to grasp Arthur's face. Her nails dug sharply into his skin. "Uther wanted a perfect, legitimate son by that woman Ygraine! She was barren and my mother was fertile and he should have picked her. I could have been queen. I should be queen! I am Uther's eldest."_

 _"Yet I am his son," Arthur returned. "I am his legitimate child, the throne is passed through men. I am Uther's heir."_

 _"And your creation is the reason I was supposed to be killed in the first place. You are the reason my people are persecuted...so it is, ironically, that through your bloodline that Uther will die and that I will put a proper king on the throne."_

 _"There is no other heir," Arthur frowned. "And I have no son or daughter."_

 _An evil smile spread across Morgause's face. "Or so you believe."_

 _And the sorceress turned and left._

 **)-(**

"You do not think...Kaia...you do not think Morgana's child is Arthur's?"

"Absolutely not!" Kaia answered, looking at her friends earnestly. "It's only...I saw her pregnancy and then Morgause implied that Arthur had an heir. It's all strange timing."

"I see," Gwen nodded. "It's peculiar, of course, but I don't pretend to understand magic. This is all just so strange."

"I know," Kaia sighed. She looked at Morgana's sleeping figure on her own bed. The woman had eaten under Kaia's demand and then fallen asleep in one of the chambers Kaia specifically designed for her friend and brother. Kaia and Gwen each sat curled up on Kaia's couch. "What if Morgause did something to her?"

"I should hope not," Gwen shook her head. "And if we all make it out of this, what will Morgana do? If Uther knew she was having a baby, he'd kill the father and hide her until the baby was born, then kill the baby. She's a princess, she can't be illegitimately pregnant!"

"And if he discovered she wed Merlin..."

"The outcomes are varied and all deadly."

Kaia hung her head. "What a mess things have become so quickly."

"Hey," Gwen said softly, poking Kaia's cheek. "Half of that mess is wiped away because we've got you back, for however long we can."

"Yes," Kaia smiled sadly. "I suppose that is a plus side. Come, midnight is near. We need to travel quickly if we're going to ensure the survival of my brother."

"Not Arthur?"

"However angry she is, Morgause counts family for something. Arthur is safer than Merlin as of now."

"I see. I'll get the boys."

Kaia moved to the bed when Gwen left. She gently coaxed Morgana awake. The princess opened her eyes slowly, gathering her thoughts as she sat up with hesitance.

"I haven't slept that well in weeks," Morgana stretched. For the first time, Kaia noticed Morgana's wrist did not hold her bracelet. The circles under her eyes earlier hadn't just been from Merlin and Arthur's kidnapping—she hadn't been sleeping.

Morgana noticed her staring. "It broke, awhile back. Merlin thinks my magic was trying to send me an important vision and it sort of...cracked outwardly."

"Have you seen anything important as of late?"

"Only what I used to always see—Camelot falling and Arthur's death."

"Well," Kaia's throat tightened. "We certainly won't let that happen. We just need to save the men and then we can figure out Morgause's plan. One step at a time." She figured that would be easy for Morgana; her mission was very goal oriented at the moment. Saving Arthur and Merlin were top priority.

While Morgana switched from the borrowed dress back into her armor, Kaia wore a pair of leggings and a fitted armor and tunic. It was the nicest thing she owned—Mordred had given it to her on her birthday, saying he'd gotten one of the Druids to make it for her. The armor wasn't very heavy duty; only a long leather vest that laced up the front and reached her mid-thigh. Under it she wore a long-sleeved tunic, brown breeches, and boots. It was so different than the flowing peasant dresses she'd been wearing that she almost felt out of place.

War was something she'd never wished to be involved in.

They met the others down in the stables. There wasn't much there, as Kaia and Mordred had no horses, but it the horses from Camelot had been watered, fed apples and what little hay there was, and re-saddled after a rest. Kaia took no time in mounting the horse behind Morgana, wrapping two arms around her friend. She heard Morgana's loose thought. _Whatever happens, protect my child._

 _Of course_ , Kaia thought back.

They set out at a rapid pace. Kaia glanced longingly back at the castle that had been her home for the past four years. Between its isolation and Mordred's protection, she hadn't needed to worry about anything. The boy provided for her, the isle's magic kept her sane, and the knowledge that her family was safe soothed away her loneliness. Now she was leaving because her family wasn't safe and a small part of her felt...hollow.

 _We will be back one day, Sanare._

Kaia glanced at Mordred as they exited the perimeters of the safety enchantments. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew the thought was from him and that it was meant to reassure her, just as it had only a few months prior. He'd turned out right then, hadn't he?

 _"There," Mordred said proudly. "You can see them, safe and well."_

 _Kaia stared down into the bowl, tears leaking slowly from her eyes. Arthur and Gwaine fought with wooden swords in an open field, while Gwen sat with Lancelot, Merlin, and Morgana on a picnic blanket. She giggled when Gwaine almost disarmed Arthur, angering the prince. It was typical of Arthur to have his pride hurt by the simple fact of being bested in sword fighting. The others laughed at the increased vigor of his exercise while Kaia felt a small giggle leave her lips._

 _"I miss them," she whispered, touching the water slightly. "Sometimes, all I can think about is how much it hurts to be away."_

 _"I understand," Mordred touched her shoulder. "But don't worry. We will be back one day, Sanare, and you will be queen. The world will be right."_

Kaia sighed to herself. _Yes. We will be back one day._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC or Arthurian Legends**

Cenred's castle was well guarded. The small company sat in the lower towns, hunched over a map of Cenred's castle that Gwaine had snuck in and gotten. He sported a red cheek due to a slap he'd received wooing a girl to get it, but he insisted it was worth it.

Kaia found him very amusing.

"These tunnels," Morgana whispered. "They're extensive, but they lead straight to the dungeons and avoid all guard postings."

"Yet this route is shorter." Mordred's finger marked a path from the dungeons to the back entrance of the castle that wound along the perimeters of what was marked as Royal chambers. "We could use the tunnels to get in and then attempt to fight our way out."

"Depends on the cell, honestly," Gwaine snorted. "I've been down there enough to know."

"This looks like the one Arthur and Merlin are in," Kaia pointed to what looked like a deep, round drawing of a chamber. "It's the only one like it."

"It'd be quicker to take the tunnels to this point," Gwaine motioned to a break in the tunnels. "There are stairs that take you into more private chambers of nobility, but one of the rooms has a secret passage to the dungeons."

"Then we fight our way out," Morgana agreed.

"We need a distraction," Lancelot mentioned. "I can provide that. You mentioned that Arthur was in poor shape, so helping him will be difficult and you'll need Mordred and Gwaine."

"Kaia can heal Arthur," Mordred said. "I can help with the distraction, while Gwaine protects the others as they help Emrys and Arthur out of the castle."

"Why can't you and Kaia use the spell that she used when leaving Camelot?" Gwen frowned.

Kaia and Mordred eyed one another. The former blushed in slight embarrasment. "It's a difficult spell to transport more than one or two people, and its not my kind of magic."

"There _is_ a possibility that if we got in unnoticed, we would only need to get to the edge of town before transporting out," Morgana murmured. She turned hopeful eyes on Kaia. "Do you think you could make it that far?"

"Not if I heal Arthur first," Kaia sighed. "I don't know if he's gotten worse, it could be dangerous to transport him under unstable circumstances. It's possible Mordred and I could do it together..."

"And if I help?" Morgana asked. "We're under the assumption that Merlin somehow can't access his magic because he hasn't escaped, so is it possible for you to draw from my energy?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Kaia's eyes flickered to Morgana's stomach. "You need your energy."

The pair noticed a look of confusion between the others, but Morgana nodded in defeat. Kaia straightened her back. "The other option is for Mordred and I to go alone. Morgana and I can leave our connection open so I'll know where to transport us to."

"Absolutely not," Morgana replied. "You can't go in there alone, it's dangerous. I would feel better if you both had more back up."

"Gwaine and Lancelot need to protect you and Guinevere," Mordred said. Kaia thought there was something oddly familiar in the way he said her friend's name, but she brushed it aside. "I can protect Malakaia perfectly well, Morgana, I've done it for four years now."

"It will be fine," Kaia promised.

"The last time you left me, you were gone for four years," Morgana whispered, eyes flashing with concern. "I won't do that again."

"I'm fine, Morgana," Kaia squeezed her hand. "And soon, we'll all be in the forest and going back to Camelot. Give us the map, keep the connection open, and we will see you in mere moments."

"Morgana," Gwen said softly. "It's the best way to save Arthur."

The princess took a deep breath. Kaia sent a thought her way, knowing exactly what she needed to hear. _This keeps you and the baby safe, Morgana. I won't rest until Merlin sees you again and until I can spend a full five minutes with Arthur and apologize to him properly. I_ _ **will**_ _be back._

Morgana nodded, not opening her mouth. _Be safe, sister. I love you._

 _I love you, too._

Kaia nodded to Mordred. The young man took the map from Gwaine and kissed Morgana sweetly on the cheek. The company went separate ways then, Mordred and Kaia moving swiftly to the gated entrance. When they were alone and hidden in the shadow the sunset cast, Mordred stopped Kaia.

"I'm going to transport us closer, to cut down time," Mordred told her. "It won't take much, I promise."

"Do you know where you're going?" Kaia frowned.

"I've been practicing," he assured Kaia. "Take my arm, Sanare. To save the prince we go."

Kaia closed her eyes and took his arm. She heard Mordred's thoughts as he mentally cast the spell, whirling them into a cloud of violet colored smoke. Her stomach twisted and flipped, but the sensation was soon over when they landed in the exact cell they needed to be in. Arthur and Merlin were chained to the wall, both with widened eyes at her arrival, panic on both their faces—this, due to the evil smirk of Morgause.

"Hello, Mordred and Malakaia," she said calmly. "How pleasant a surprise. I was so hopeful that you'd come."

 **)-(**

Arthur wasn't sure how to process it all.

He'd watched Morgause stride in, dagger in hand. She came slowly, dragging the tip of the dagger around the cellar wall. Her boots made soft clacks as she stepped. "Hello, brother."

"You've made it clear you don't think of me as such," Arthur replied stonily. "Why is it that Morgana isn't being treated with the same hostility?"

Merlin shot him a glare.

"That's not what I meant," Arthur gritted his teeth. "I don't wish harm upon her, I only want to know why this sibling is more treacherous than the other."

"I do think of you as a brother, Arthur," Morgause stopped above Merlin. "What I said earlier was said in a fit of anger. I lost my temper and I apologize. It seems to be a family trait."

Arthur didn't respond.

"You see, my real target is the woman who ruined everything. In the beginning, when I was but thirteen years old, I thought I had found a way to use her. I saw the power she carried in her blood and the power that could mix with our family. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Yet...she changed her mind and ruined it further. She altered Morgana, altered the very one I had created to be your downfall...she changed everything."

"Malakaia," Arthur whispered. He looked up at his half-sister. "What has she done to you?"

"Have I not said? She changed everything! I wanted to use her and toss her aside and every plan I make she foils. She couldn't even die properly at the hands of Uther, which should have turned you against him."

"I didn't rebel against my father because she discouraged it at every turn!" Arthur yelled back. "Killing my father would have done nothing for Camelot! Regicide is not looked upon kindly."

"Do you not see?" Morgause's dagger dropped to Merlin's shoulder, dangerously near his chest and heart. "Her birth changed everything!"

"Yes," Merlin shook his head. "For the better. Haven't you seen what she's done to soften Arthur's heart and make him see magic as good? Why can you not wait for Arthur to be king? He will make the world right again!"

"Because I am tired of waiting!" Morgause bent over him, diving the dagger into his lower stomach. Arthur cried out, jerking on the chains even as they cut into his skin. He watched as his best friend hissed in pain, but gritted his teeth and took it. Merlin didn't give her the satisfaction. "I am sick of this little bitch getting in my way."

Arthur jerked on his chains again, even as Merlin actually growled. If he hadn't been shouting for Morgause not to speak about Kaia that way, Arthur would have seen the flash of gold that appeared in Merlin's eyes for a moment.

Further discussion was cut off by a large cloud of violet smoke filling the chamber. When it cleared, there she stood, dressed in leather armor and eyes shining gold. His beautiful, powerful, pure-hearted, future queen stood before him, a young man at her side with fury in her eyes. It wasn't something he'd ever seen, but it almost chilled him. The words that Morgause spoke didn't even register with him because all Arthur saw was _her._

"Arthur," she said weakly. Her eyes turned on her brother, where Morgause still held a dagger in his side. "Merlin!"

"Move, and he dies," Morgause sneered. "This chamber keeps out the magic derived from the blood of Balinor Dragonlord."

"Mordred, my dear," Morgause smiled as if she were a cat with a bird in her mouth. "I'm so glad you're here to finally learn the truth."

"No more games, Morgause," Mordred said. "Let us go."

To Arthur's shock, Morgause murmured a spell and let the dagger remain in Merlin's stomach. Arthur jerked at the chains again as Merlin bit his lips and ducked his head to hide what Arthur guessed was pain. He watched his half-sister stand and face Mordred, Malakaia, and Arthur.

"I wanted to tell you all in person," Morgause smirked. "Because unlike Uther, I don't keep secrets."

"You do until you see fit!" Arthur snapped. "You are not so unlike him."

"I suppose you're right," Morgause sighed, touching her chest as if she were faking sympathy. "I used magic to create a child."

If she hadn't had Arthur's attention before, she most certainly did now. "Excuse me?"

"I was thirteen," Morgause said slowly. "And I saw the future laid out before me, of how powerful Malakaia was and how she would take my crown. I wanted to end both of you, but I needed a weapon more powerful than the spell Nimueh placed on you."

Merlin was frightfully silent.

"What spell?" Kaia asked slowly.

"A spell that prevented him being killed by his siblings," Morgause replied. There was less emotion in her voice than before. "Upon Arthur's birth, she created a blood binding spell that prevented Morgana or I from delivering his final blow. After discovering this, I saw a future where Mordred killed Arthur. Rather than waiting for him to naturally be born, I used ancient blood magic beyond what Nimueh used. Your siblings cannot harm you, no, but nothing prevents your son from doing so."

Arthur was fairly sure his heart rose to his throat.

"My _what_?"

"I knew of Malakaia's existence!" Morgause said in exasperation. "I needed the ultimate weapon to use against her! She was a child, but I used her blood, as well as your's dear brother, to bring together a life. Arthur, you are born of magic, it's very essence runs through you. Malakaia's power, the power of a dragonlord and relation of Emrys, would create a powerful child indeed, with a claim to the throne of Camelot that I could control."

"You're lying," Mordred seethed.

Arthur still couldn't believe it.

"My birth mother died when I was born," Mordred continued, his voice gravely and low. "There was a storm, it's imprinted on my mind."

"She died after your birth because I killed her," Morgause scoffed. "Melinda was a peasant girl that I used as a vessel for Arthur and Malakaia's child. She became attached to you, however, and sent word to her dearest friend Hierte. Hierte took Melinda deep into the forest of Essetir and that night, a storm raged. Melinda gave birth, but by the time I arrived Hierte was holding you. Melinda told her to leave, so Hierte did. I do not know where you were those years before you went to the Druids, but Hierte used powerful magic I am humble enough to say I don't understand. It wasn't until I broke through Mordred's magical defenses while looking for Malakaia, and saw them together, that I even knew Mordred still lived. I thought Hierte would have killed such a dangerous key to prophecy."

"Mordred has a way of changing that view of people," Merlin finally spoke. His voice was thick, his breath short, but anger rang true in his voice.

"Hierte," Kaia whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth. "She's helped us so much. She told me I had much to learn, much to discover and...the power that ran through my blood."

"Mordred is pure magic," Morgause said confidently. "Even Emrys is no match for him."

"I would never side with you," Mordred stepped forward. "Especially if you killed Malakaia."

"I created you, Mordred," Morgause sneered. "You will obey me or you will die as your mother watches."

Arthur had never seen Malakaia look angrier than she did in those moments. The air in the chamber went impossibly colder and her breathing stopped within moments. She took a single step towards Morgause, eyes flaring to life with a shining gold.

"Over my _dead_ body."

"That can be arranged."

Kaia snorted. "Uther already tried that. I have no intention of leaving Mordred to your filthy hands."

"And how will you—

In seconds flat, Kaia's hand summoned the dagger from Merlin's stomach and dove it right into Morgause's. The blonde sorceress looked so incredibly conflicted that she stared in shock at the dagger in her body, even as Malakaia bent to grab the legs of both her brother and Arthur. "Mordred, now!"

Arthur felt as if he were jerked from his spot and into a whirlwind. If he'd eaten anything in the past few days, he was sure that he would have lost it all in the few seconds that his body twisted and turned—whether from the nauseating motions or from the pain, he wasn't quite sure. His mind could hardly keep up with all that had been thrown at him.

For a few moments, he found himself surrounded by leaves. His eyes provided him with a glance at Morgana's shocked face before he was once more enveloped in blue smoke, the whirlwind never ending.

When it finally ceased, Arthur landed painfully in a bed of leaves, a cough on his lips.

"Merlin!" Malakaia's voice rang out. Arthur turned his head in time to see his lover scramble towards her brother. He barely noticed Gwaine coming to his side and helping him sit up, as his eyes were glued to the woman who leaned over her brother. Arthur kept his sight locked on her while she murmured enchantments over his body, specifically over the spot where he'd been stabbed.

"Kaia," Merlin grunted when she finished. "It's...really you...my magic wouldn't..."

"It's alright, you're alright," Kaia choked out, clutching him tightly as she cried. "You're alive, I'm sorry I didn't want you to bleed to death but I needed us all out of there as soon as possible—

"It's alright, sister," Merlin sat up, hugging her tightly.

"Merlin!" another voice called. Morgana seemed to have gathered her bearings. Kaia let go of the young sorcerer as Morgana rushed to her husband. She then turned her eyes on the prince at last, a small sob escaping her lips.

"Only you could cause such trouble," Malakaia whispered brokenly.

And there, she fell into Arthur's arms in a heap of kisses and spells.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC or Arthurian legends.**

She wasn't sure when she'd stopped healing him, to be honest. She just knew that as she kissed him, as she cried, her magic reached out and worked its way into Arthur, healing every broken bone and every scratch there was. She peppered her lips across his face, jaw, neck, and back as Arthur held her body against his as if he would never again let go.

When she finally gathered herself, Kaia took deep breaths and looked into the most beautiful pair of piercing blue eyes she'd ever known. He looked angry, furious even, as tears leaked from his eyes. Silence fell between them, both drinking in the other with a mix of emotions.

"What the _bloody_ hell happened in there?" Gwaine's exclamation broke the silence.

Kaia finally looked around to where she'd brought them. It was familiar to her, a clearing she recognized as the first place Merlin taught her to hunt. After Mordred took them from the castle, she had been able to fully access her magic and take them all far enough away to recover from whatever happened. Currently she sat with Arthur, a few feet away from Morgana and Merlin's entangled arms. Around them was Gwen leaning into Lancelot, Mordred standing a way's off and watching with a blank expression, and Gwaine above the prince and Kaia with an absolutely befuddled look about him.

Kaia scrambled off the prince, both standing shakily.

"Morgause cast a spell that suppressed the magic of our family," Merlin panted. "But both Kaia and I could feel it churning beneath the surface. She used Mordred's magic to wound Morgause. Mordred transported us out to you lot, and Kaia took us away from Cenred's castle."

"You were both in terrible shape," Lancelot commented. "And she healed you both, after using a transportation spell to move us all away by at least one day's ride, something that she originally thought would be difficult."

"Endangering your family can be a powerful motivator," Kaia told Lancelot. "She-she threatened many things, including Mordred."

She saw Mordred lower himself slowly to the ground. "Yes. A mother bear will protect her cubs with seemingly supernatural powers sometimes. It's no wonder your actual supernatural powers were amplified."

" _Mother_?" Gwaine exclaimed. "Will someone please explain further?"

Kaia looked at Arthur. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Mordred. She understood that he was searching him over for signs of them both and seeing them so clearly. From the moment that Morgause had spoken, Kaia saw it all. Her dark curls, her husky voice. Arthur's piercing eyes, strong shoulders, and stubborn jaw. He was a beautiful, perfect mix of the both of them and Kaia wondered how she never saw it before. Their attachment to him, his sudden trust and love of her. They were magically bonded. For all intents and purposes, they were his parents.

"Why didn't Morgause's suppression prevent Mordred's magic?" Morgana asked with a frown, fully drying her tears. "Husband? Kaia?"

"Morgause took our blood long ago," Kaia stood with Arthur's help. "She wanted to exact revenge in a twisted way, to create a weapon forged from our blood to kill us. She created a child, and it went differently than she hoped."

" _Mordred_?" Morgana said lowly, looking between the four who'd come from the cell. "Mordred is a creation of Arthur and Malakaia's blood?"

"Yes," Kaia blinked more tears away. Oh, how she wished she would stop crying! "It's why we're all so bonded to him, and why she thought that suppressing magic born from the blood of Balinor would stop anyone of our family, including Mordred. She did not count on Mordred accessing his Pendragon power and letting me...borrow it. The Pendragons have created powerful witches, why not a warlock?"

Morgana seemed faint for the first time in existence. Gwaine was clearly still muddled and the newlywed couple watched in confusion and apprehension.

Kaia turned back to the sight of Mordred. She remembered soothing his nightmares away, the food and provisions he brought home for her. She remembered the magical beasts he fought off that were drawn the island's magic, as well as the people he magicked into thinking they'd gotten lost when looking for Malakaia the servant sorceress. He protected her from everything, including Uther.

She distinctly remembered the times he accidentally called her mother.

"Arthur," she whispered. "He's terrified." These were the moments she remembered that he was just a sixteen-year-old boy, still capable of fear and unease with the future. She and Arthur both kneeled next to him, her hands reaching for his.

Mordred looked up, tears in his eyes. His thoughts were so loud Kaia was almost sure that Arthur could hear him. _I was created to hurt you._

"You are not what Morgause created," Arthur whispered, voice tightening and affirming that he did indeed hear Mordred. "You are not an abomination born by magic for a purpose. You are a young man, born of my blood. That makes us family."

Mordred blinked. Arthur gave him a broken half-smile, cupping his face in a comforting yet manly way that only a father could manage. Mordred bowed his head at the touch, hands tightening around Kaia's. "It's all so bizarre and sudden, but I finally know why I am so different. Why I felt attached to you all, why my magic is unheard of."

"You _are_ magic," Kaia whispered lovingly. "You are...a perfect mix of Arthur and me. Even your aura, Mordred, is the exact shade found when mixing deep red and blue. Violet."

Mordred smiled back at the two people before him. "You're both so important to me. Merlin too, and Morgana and Guinevere."

Kaia almost cried anew. He said Gwen's name exactly as Arthur did.

"I couldn't harm you," Mordred swallowed. "I won't ever harm you, I won't be her weapon."

"You are nobody's weapon," Kaia promised. "You are, in some odd way, our child."

"And I will do things differently than my father did," Arthur promised. "I will not allow anyone to twist your mind against Malakaia, or anyone here. We are a family and we will act like it."

Of course, Gwaine would ruin the moment that had Mordred looking at Arthur with the same love and admiration he had four years ago.

"Right...now that that's settled," the man coughed. "Do you lot have any access to food?"

 **)-(**

"The Druids," Morgana said as if it were obvious.

"Should we not return to Camelot?" Arthur frowned. "Father will have half the army looking for me, the city will be defenseless with nobody to protect our people."

"Morgause is planning something," Merlin shook his head. "We need to go to the Druids and see what they know. Hierte obviously knows more than she lets on and this may be our chance."

"The Druids are our best option," Mordred said quietly, in his severely cool voice. "We need food, water, and rest. Morgana will be able to look into the future without dreams if we use their supplies, and then we could make a plan from there."

"Mordred's right," Lancelot agreed. "We need to gather our bearings before we make a move."

Arthur seemed to consider. "How far from the Druids are we?"

"Not very," Mordred answered. "I could easily transport us there."

"You are not too tired?"

"Sanare cannot do it," Mordred said. "She won't admit it, but she's tired."

" _She_ is standing right here," Kaia raised an eyebrow. "No need for pretending it's not so. I may not have enough energy for the spell, but I can lend enough to Mordred."

"Or I could," Merlin offered. "I barely used it earlier, Mordred and I can do it easily together. There's no need for Kaia to expend herself."

"Agreed," Arthur nodded. Kaia debated arguing at being treated so frail, feeling the age-old resentment of how inferior her magic is. Everyone gathered around and took hands, Mordred and Merlin next to each other. Together, their hands glowed a golden color and Kaia felt the now familiar sensation of herself being transported. The cloud was there and they disappeared, bringing them into the Druids camp. It was quiet with the night, even as the small company made their way to the elders tent. It was then that Hierte herself stepped from it.

"Come quickly, Morgana," Hierte whispered. "Prince Arthur, if you and your men will follow Algain, he will take you to get food and any supplies you may need. We expected your arrival."

"Of course, thank you," Arthur nodded once to Algain before looking back. "Mordred, stay with Malakaia, Morgana and Guinevere. Gwaine, Merlin, Lancelot."

The four men left and the others filed quickly into the tent. Kaia knew Morgana would need focus and offered her hand as they placed themselves on the mat that they'd sat on years before.

"You won't get overwhelmed," Kaia whispered. "I'm here."

"I know," Morgana whispered back, eyes briefly flashing gold before she closed them. Kaia closed her own as well, counting down from ten as her breathing matched Morgana's. They found each other in their bond, connecting forces. Morgana drew from Kaia's calming magic so that she could keep a level head in the midst of her visions. It worked very similarly to when Kaia chased nightmares away—visions lost their influence over Morgana's emotions and allowed her to simply view.

 _This is the magic I should put into whatever new bracelet I make you_ , Kaia thought briefly. Casual talk between them helped reign in Morgana.

 _I like that idea_ , Morgana answered. _Perhaps it will prevent the bracelet from breaking if I'm allowed to see the visions._

Perhaps, Kaia mused. _Are you ready?_

 _Yes._ _ **Revelabit**_ _._

Morgana always understood the flashes that came. Kaia was never quite good at deciphering, but Morgana always explained it as seeing each flash in slow motion and in incredible detail while Kaia only saw it briefly. What she assumed was mere seconds always proved to be lengthy bouts of time.

In these flashes, she glimpsed Morgause with an ornate cup, standing before an army and enchanting. There was a sword and a stone, a girl rising from a lake, and Arthur surrounded by people.

 _"This war is unfinished," Morgause stood in the throne room, blood dripping from her side and wild look in her eyes. A crown hung in her hand. "And I will be queen. Consider yourself my enemy forevermore, Brother and Sister."_

 _And she disappeared._

Kaia gasped as Morgana drew from the visions. Her eyes were wide, hands shaking. "I don't know what many of them meant, but I know that Morgause wants the Cup of Life."

Hierte moaned mournfully, catching Kaia's attention.

"Hierte?" Kaia frowned. "What is it?"

"Eldrith and Kiera have gone to escort the Cup of Life to the Isle of the Blessed, where it belongs," Algain, who had apparently returned some time ago, spoke. Kaia now realized her friends were all in the tent. "We received word from them that they used it to help a knight of Camelot, injured in a fight with some of Cenred's men."

"We must make sure it gets to the Isle," Morgana said urgently. "Morgause seeks to make Cenred's army immortal."

"And if she succeeds?" Mordred pressed.

"Arthur held...Excalibur, I believe, but only after he'd pulled it from a stone," Morgana frowned.

"The sword in the stone," Merlin nodded. "Gaius said that the Once and Future King was the only one that could wield Excalibur."

"Well, where is it now?" Gwaine crossed his arms.

"In the Lake of Avalon, which is guarded by Freya."

Ah. The young woman in the vision was the poor Druid girl Merlin and Morgana tried to protect from Arthur while Kaia and Gwen were in Ealdor. If Kaia remembered correctly, she'd been killed as a beast (under an enchantment of sorts) when Arthur was protecting Camelot. Morgana and Merlin took her to the Lake of Avalon, where she became the guardian of the gates. Kaia smiled at how the events of years ago could contribute to their magical problems now.

"So what is the point of the stone?" Arthur frowned.

"Only the True King of Camelot can pull the sword from the stone," Kaia remarked from Gaius' teachings. "I suppose we're supposed to put the sword in the stone and let the people see it."

"My vision said something close to...belief, or something along those lines," Morgana looked thoughtful. "Belief in Arthur."

"Restoring faith when Camelot will need it most," Algain said. "There are many events around this that have yet to be unveiled. Do not worry so much about this. Go to the Isle of the Blessed. Rest, await Eldrith and Kiera. If you do not meet them by tomorrow at dusk, you may begin to worry."

Arthur held his hand out to shake. "Thank you, Algain. You've no idea how much this means."

"We wish to protect Camelot and her future rulers at any cost," Hierte smiled. "Go, your highness. Rest, so that you are strong for what is coming."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or Arthurian Legends**

The return to the Isle was odd for Kaia. She'd expected to be gone before anyone else would inhabit the castle she'd built. Walking over the bridge with her dearest friends beside her seemed like a dream, as they looked around in shock and took in the work she and Mordred had done.

"It's magnificent, Kaia," Gwen whispered, taking her friend's hand. "I never would have guessed that two people could do this."

"The Druids sent whatever supplies we needed," Kaia explained. The sunrise over the dark stones made the island glow. "The rest was simply time and magic."

"The glass stained windows were pure craftsmanship," Mordred defended. "And the gardens were hard work on your part."

"Gardens?" Gwen asked with a smile. "More than one?"

"One for me, in the courtyard that accompanies my chambers," she blushed. "One in a little alcove connected to the infirmary, and a massive one in the lower rooms for food."

"Kaia designed rooms for you all specifically," Mordred smiled. "Well, not Gwaine and Lancelot, I'm afraid."

"I'll sleep in any bed," Gwaine grinned, the double meaning clear in his flirtatious wink.

Kaia's eyes widened, but the others either grinned or rolled their eyes. She supposed that they were used to it...?

She showed Gwen to the tower intended for her friends and other nobles. Gwen was on the highest floor, overlooking a portion of the lake and the mountains beyond. She and Lancelot had a view of the east so that she could see the sunrise, which currently peaked over the horizon after their long night. The furniture was simple, the main color a pale purple. Kaia had personally died the fabric of her bedding and woven the tapestry on the wall.

While Gwaine was placed in a room that was similar to Gwen's, Kaia led Morgana and Merlin to the exact room they'd consummated their marriage in years ago. She'd fashioned a large and ornate bed, dark greens and browns to decorate the bed and curtains. Morgana preferred the earth tones of the Druids, but her lavish style remained in small touches all around her.

Mordred went on his way to his own room. Kissing Kaia on the cheek and bowing slightly to Arthur, he left the two lovers alone.

"If you'll follow me," Kaia said gently. He'd still barely shared a word with her. "I will show you the chambers I intended for you. You are not required to use them, of course, but I will show you."

He pursed his lips and wordlessly followed.

Kaia felt some irritation swirl beneath the surface. She had worked extremely hard to make a room perfect for him—them—for when they would be able to inhabit the Druid castle. Hierte and Algain had both insisted she pick the highest room in the tallest tower, that those be her royal chambers. They had a bedroom in the highest room, and down a winding staircase found a wash room, a sitting area, a dining area, and an office. The colors had been simple for her to choose: red for Camelot and gold for her magic. Both of their essences twisted together to cover a room for them to simply be together.

He would not turn his nose up at them because she kept a secret that kept him safe. She refused to allow it.

 **)-(**

"So...these are our chambers."

"Ours?" Arthur asked in complete surprise, looking around with raised eyebrows. He took in the large bed, the spacious chambers, and thought of the private connected rooms that they'd walked past before entering this room. He was impressed with the large fireplace, and the stained glass windows that depicted a blazing sunset. "These look like those fit for a king and queen."

"I thought I would not see you again until you were king," Kaia shrugged lightly, twisting her hands together as she looked down. He noted she seemed to be angry in her special way. "I took your proposal to heart, Arthur Pendragon."

"As you should have." Arthur's voice was deep and serious as he looked at her. The tone must have caused her to look up. She remained strong and beautiful, however, chin high and eyes filled with mixed emotions. "I still intend to marry you, Malakaia. Yet how can I be king of the Druids?"

"They reside in Camelot," she explained steadily. Arthur so wished to wrap her in his arms, or undo her braids, or strip her of her clothes and drink her in. "As does this castle that we put work into building. I am their advocate and their healer, seen as the nurturer of souls. Mordred said they see me as their mother."

"And Merlin and Morgana?"

A smile quirked at the corners of her mouth at that. "Warriors. Merlin is their savior, he who fights on their behalf and speaks for them in your court. You are their king."

"And you their queen," Arthur nodded in understanding.

"A queen with a king who will not forgive her?"

Arthur felt anger bristle the back of his neck. He clenched his fists together. "I should have known you were alive."

"Nobody could know, Arthur," she shook her head and turned to one of the smaller, clear windows. "It had to be truly convincing. If your father got the truth from you..."

"I chose you," Arthur objected. He moved to step in front of her, forcing her to look at him. "Over my father, over my kingdom and it's laws. I _chose_ to love you. For that, I deserved to know."

"The act had to be sold, so I sacrificed your knowledge of it to protect everyone." Kaia remained firm, eyes blazing up at him. He had missed the fire that was so rarely sparked by others, the determination in her jaw and the furrow of her brows. He had missed so much of her that he had ached every day for the woman he thought was dead.

"I suffered—"

"We all did!"

" _Not in the way I did!_ " Arthur yelled back. It was his turn to face away from his lover and attempt to control the pace of his heart beat. "I was broken without you, Malakaia. To keep peace and protect other magicians, I had to pretend you had controlled me and that my love for you died with some spell. I walked through the castle every day, had to face my father, had to pretend I did not hate what he ruined in my life."

"You were strong enough!" Malakaia touched his shoulder. "I read those letters, our friends told me of the good you did in my name. You are making the people fall in love with you, beginning to plant seeds of trust in magic without your father knowing. You had strength to carry on, while I had strength to stay away from you."

"You hid," Arthur exasperated. "Just like your father."

He hadn't meant to say it, but he could tell the words struck. The air seemed to halt around him. Suddenly, it picked up to a frightening tempo for being inside. Turning, the prince found his lover with her hands clenched at her side and anger finally not withheld. Her hair whipped around her and gold flashed through her eyes. Somehow, she seemed to glow with power and he had no choice but to listen.

"I gave up everything I loved to survive," she hissed, stepping back as wind from nowhere swirled around them. "I built a palace for my people to stave off the madness of isolation. I nurtured our son because if not for him, I would have turned into a hateful woman full of resentment. I refused to be like Morgause and have my mind twisted by my despair, but it was no paradise."

The weather died down.

"I lived every day more in love with you than ever before and I stayed away so I could protect my friends and family. It worked until Morgause broke through my defenses and I put myself into the world again to save you. Everything I do is protect you, to protect the people I love."

Arthur didn't know what to say as the wind died down and he was left to gaze at the way her magic flowed from her body in such a natural and soothing way. Truthfully, he felt admonished for his comment about her father. He pictured how lonely he had felt for the past four years. The ache for her, the pain of faking his emotions for Uther, the way he felt separated from the world. Kaia was actually separated, save Mordred.

 _I nurtured our son because if not for him, I would have turned into a hateful woman full of resentment._

 _Our son._

Did she know that she had said those words, those very important words that finally sunk into Arthur. Morgause had created a child with their blood, a child she foresaw them having together. He was their child, simply created sooner. He was pure magic, powerful and strong and yet he was as humble and kind as his mother.

His mother.

 _My queen._

Kaia accepted the kiss he planted on her lips in desperate need. They were both dirty, tired, but Arthur ignored that at the feeling of her body humming in warmth against him. It was as if he could breathe again, feeling how alive she was. Her heartbeat was loud enough for him to hear, her breath pushed into his lungs as he refused to separate from her, and Arthur realized that nothing mattered except that she was alive.

"I love you, Malakaia," Arthur pulled away long enough to say. Their breath came out in pants, chests heaving against each other.

"And I you, Arthur," she whispered, her hand seeking the edge of his shirt. She used magic to shut and lock her door. Arthur's eyebrows rose, but he felt a smirk cross his features. "Don't look at me like that. It's been too long."

"Four years, one week, three days," Arthur murmured, tossing his shirt aside. His strong arms swept Kaia up as they moved to the bed. "Yet who's counting?"

Kaia laughed.

Arthur turned serious for a moment as he looked down at her. "I don't understand how I ever survived without hearing that. It's remarkable how your laugh can change everything for me."

Kaia touched his cheek when he placed her at the edge of the bed. He understood, simply pressing his forehead to hers with closed eyes. For a long moment, the young couple breathed each other in and relished in what it felt like to hold the other after so long, and enjoy being completely alone since their reunion. Kaia gently let her hands dance from his cheek and to his hairline, when she raked her fingertips through the blonde hair. He moaned, ever so slightly, lips parting and searching for hers.

They met in a fierce kiss. Arthur's chest erupted while her body rose against him. He let his hands work at the front of her vest, pulling at strings to free her from it. She worked her way out of it as quickly as she could manage without breaking their kiss. The ability to breathe became more difficult as her hands teased his exposed back and he felt his muscles react to the elegant touch.

When they were both undressed and properly tangled in the streets, Arthur enjoyed the sensations of pleasure her lips and hands brought him, unable to stop the sounds from escaping his mouth. The closeness he received simply from his lover kissing him and touching him, working her way across his body, was unbelievable. He needed to feel the goosebumps raise and to taste the lips that he'd dreamed about.

As he thought about just how wonderful it felt to be that close, Arthur pulled her body against him and twisted so that he was above her. Kaia gasped as he hotly assaulted her throat with his lips. Teeth nipped at her pulse point, causing a moan to arise and her hips to shoot forward. He smirked into her neck, continuing to kiss his way down it before paying attention to her breasts. When he could feel her heat, see her fists twisting into the sheets, he moved deliciously lower with a hunger in his chest he hadn't felt in years.

Sometime later, they lay in bed with their arms around each other and sated grins on their faces. Arthur's nose skimmed along her neck, his lips pressing soft kisses along the skin. "I missed you more than I can say, my love."

"I missed you desperately," Kaia sighed. She touched his face, bringing it to look her in the eyes. "How have things been with your father?"

"Terse," Arthur replied dryly. "He believes your enchantment over me is no longer a problem as he believes you are dead. My apparent indifference towards the situation seemed to help. He is the same as he was, except more willing to make me or Morgana happy."

"Such as?"

"The armor you see Morgana wearing was given to her last year. Father is now allowing her to be my right hand among the knights. She's still a princess, but she's a knight as well."

"My goodness," Kaia said in surprise. "Tell me about your new friends, especially Gwaine. I know of Lancelot's tale, but not quite Gwaine."

Arthur was fairly sure she was completely aware of it, due to Merlin's letter, but continued for her anyway. He had missed this.

"He's a particularly...entertaining character," Arthur tried not to be amused as he thought of the knight. "Merlin and I were in a pub and got into a bit of a spiff with some thugs who were hassling patrons. Gwaine saved my life and returned to Camelot with us. While there, he saved my life again from the same thugs who were disguised as Knights. Merlin warned Gwaine in time, and Gwaine participated in a tournament to prevent them from killing me. Father only saw a peasant killing a knight and banished him."

"And Lancelot was a man who lied to be a knight, but is otherwise pure hearted and noble?"

"Yes. Merlin used magic to fake the documents anyway, I blame him. Lancelot is an excellent swordsman and everything a knight should be. There's no reason he shouldn't be granted the brotherhood."

"I'm sure he will be one day," Kaia smiled.

"Of course," he smirked. "Gwaine and Lancelot met in Odin's kingdom and found their mutual acquaintances. When Father and I ventured there for a peace treaty, we were attacked by bandits. There, they protected us. Father pardoned them for their service. Both of them swore fealty to me, and informally declared themselves my protectors. Gwaine is like a leech when there is danger involved, but I'm fairly sure that's self-serving."

Kaia giggled.

"He's actually a good friend though. A bit nosy, like Merlin, always poking you for what's going and such. He sees the good in people and is always ready for a joyous bout of fun. Lancelot hunts with me since Merlin doesn't favor it," he changed subjects, rambling now. Kaia smiled at him, however, so he went on. "The man is wicked with a spear, aim as good as mine. It's funny how serious he can be, of course, but it's refreshing from Gwaine and Merlin's consistent talking. Did Merlin always talk so much?"

"Yes."

"Elyan has become a good friend too. He makes excellent swords and understands technique better than any I've ever seen. He...Elyan makes you feel like a completely normal human being. Lancelot makes you feel like you're worth something, Gwaine is relaxed and fun yet always expects you to be the best person you can be. Elyan simply makes you feel like a mate, drinking at the pub or mucking around the city."

"You need someone like that," she said lightly. "You'll need men like all of them when the time comes, especially in the middle of a war."

"It doesn't feel like a war though, does it?" Arthur asked. "I haven't picked up my sword once and you've returned from the dead. What else is there for me to want?"

"Morgause to stop this," she proposed.

Arthur frowned. "Yes. I wish she hadn't been cast away when she was younger and that she wasn't mad with revenge. To think, she's my sister and she's hell bent on destroying my life and the woman I love. This could have been prevented."

"Each person makes their own decisions," Kaia argued. "It does not mean that what happened to her wasn't unfair, but she could have chosen how her life went and she chose dark magic. She let evil corrupt her soul. It was her choice."

Arthur felt sadness prick his heart. There was no bitterness in Kaia's voice, only the tone that suggested stating simple facts. "Where's the girl who saw the good in people?"

"That girl grew up," Kaia smiled sadly. She kissed Arthur's chest. "Have no fear, I'm still me. I was just...alone, despite having Mordred. I had extra time think about everything and I decided that Morgause's actions were her choice. She should be forgiven, but nobody can be blamed but her. Uther has his own sins to atone for, not for Morgause's."

She must've felt Arthur's eyes boring into her, as she looked up at him through her lashes. He was surprised at her. Impressed, but saddened by the lack of naivety in her voice that there used to be. She had suffered most at the hands of Morgause. This was bound to change her.

"You're right," Arthur said. His lips pressed her jaw, the corner of her mouth, and then her lips. "I know I've said it many times over, but I will say it as many times as I can tonight. I love you, Malakaia. I love you very much."

And he showed her.

 **)-(**

When Arthur awoke the next morning, he was almost certain that he was still dreaming. As he often had after Malakaia 'died', he woke with the distinct impression that she was there, curled into his side as small as she could manage, her face tucked into the crook of his arm that she grasped. He didn't open his eyes, wishing to memorize every part of the moment before he fully woke up.

And then the past few days flashed back to him.

Arthur's eyes shot open. A smile spread across his face as he realized that Malakaia truly was tucked into his side. He couldn't believe that the ache in his chest no longer existed. He had her, the arch of her back against his rib cage and her lips softly pressing against his bicep in her sleep. She was there, and she was his.

"Malakaia..." he whispered, turning on his side. He moved so that his body was wrapped around hers, his free arm dropping over her waist. He pressed his lips lovingly to her ear, whispering her name again.

She curled further into herself. "Shh. It's not morning yet."

"Yes it is, my love," he chuckled, kissing her bare shoulder. "Judging by the light, it's actually quite into the day."

"No," Kaia murmured. She rolled over in his arms and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I want to stay here all day."

Arthur understood that feeling perfectly. He was almost consumed with the idea of locking himself inside her magical haven and doing nothing but bumming around in his bed with Malakaia. They'd spent last night speaking about everything they could manage in between their lovemaking, whether it be serious or not. They had each other back and there was nothing he didn't want to tell her. She ate up tales of all of his time since she'd been gone and he listened to her express everything she'd felt in isolation.

They'd hardly slept, but he was awake and alive.

"I'm hungry," he purred in her ear, nipping the skin. "It's time for breakfast."

This seemed to stir her awake. Malakaia rolled over and looked up Arthur with heavily lidded eyes and lips still swollen from their long night. "Provisions are low here, I doubt you'll be wholly satisfied."

"I wasn't talking about food," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He moved his lips to her chest, before shifting to lean over her.

Kaia's eyes opened a little more when he kissed down her stomach. "What am I going to do with your appetite?"

"Let me have a bite..."

An hour later, they strolled the corridors arm in arm, going towards Morgana and Merlin's chambers. Arthur remembered that Kaia specifically designed the chambers for the couple. It was not only equal in decoration to Kaia and Arthur's chambers, but it was the exact same room they'd stayed in when they were married. Arthur liked the privacy that his chambers with Kaia afforded, but he was also fond of the way it adjoined to the tower which held his sister's chambers. They were far enough and simultaneously close enough.

As they came to the door, they found it partly open. Arthur raised a hand to knock gently. "Sister?"

"Come in," Morgana's voice answered. He led the way in, stepping fully into Morgana and Merlin's chambers to find two desks, many bookshelves, and a large sitting area. He followed the sound of where her voice came from. Sitting in an adjacent dining chamber was Morgana and Gwen, who munched quietly on their food. "Oh, lovely. It's dinner."

"Where are the others?" Malakaia asked, her voice sounding suspicious to Arthur. He supposed his lover could sense something in her bond with Morgana. "Where is Merlin?"

"Mordred received a letter by raven," Morgana said slowly. "From Kiera. She said they felt as if they were being followed, so Mordred and Merlin rode out to assist them."

Arthur felt himself tense at the thought of Mordred riding into danger without him. He knew that Merlin was there and that Mordred was capable, but there was an instinctual urge to be the one protecting him as it had been, so long ago when Mordred was still a child. "How long ago?"

"Maybe an hour," Gwen said with an almost amused smile. "I tried to convince them to wait, but Mordred was insistent."

"You should have woken us," Kaia said sternly. She sat down at the table, hand going to her cheek. "They've both shut me out as they always do when they're going to do something dangerous."

"I broke a vase," Morgana confessed with a barely concealed smirk. "Merlin's going to be in trouble."

"Yes he is," Arthur gripped the edge of the chair that Kaia sat in. "I should be with them. What if something happens?"

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," Gwen squeezed Kaia's hand in comfort. "You should eat something. It took a right amount of work to get Morgana to eat, don't make me fight you."

"Of course," Kaia nodded. She took the bit of hash from the meat she'd prepared last night and munched on bread. Arthur was very impressed with the crops she'd grown in the Isle's surrounding land, giving her vegetables and oats. She learned to be remarkably resourceful.

 _Of course, I could have provided for her if I'd only known..._

 _Stop that,_ he corrected himself. _It's in the past._

"Well," he said, taking a seat. "I might as well eat now. I'll need my strength to strangle Merlin when he returns."


	8. Chapter 8

**My heart is so warmed by the loyalty of my few reviewers. Thank you, especially to Tamara Potter 123, who reviewed yesterday and brought back a spark that my depression took from my writing. Anyone who has favorited or followed this story in the past few months, I appreciate you more than you could know. There are quite a few updates coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or any of the legends of King Arthur**

The sun had completely set when a group of five burst into the ceremonial hall, where the small group had been gathered.

Kaia took in the sight. Kiera, Eldrith, and a young man she did not know stumbled through, packs hanging off their shoulders. All three druids looked worse for wear—Kiera with a cut on her arm and Eldrith appeared ready to fall over from exhaustion—but were otherwise unharmed. What interested Kaia was Merlin, who looked tired and weary, with a heavily bleeding Mordred leaning on him.

"Mordred!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet at the sight. His wound was gaping, his left hand holding what seemed to be a ripped piece of fabric at the skin. He was placed in a chair that Morgana summoned closer.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded, kneeling beside Kaia and looking at the wound.

"Morgause and Cenred's men," Kiera breathed out. "They ambushed us shortly after Merlin and Mordred arrived and tried to take the cup. We would be dead without them."

"And the cup?" Morgana asked.

"Morgause got the cup," Mordred said through gritted teeth. "She was the one to impale me herself as she took it from my hands."

"Her injury is gone," Merlin sneered as he carefully peeled fabric away. "I was able to get her away from Mordred, but she used magic and disappeared."

"I need herbs," Kaia rushed out as she inspected the wound. "Her sword, it must be poison."

"Tell me what and where," Gwen stood quickly. Kaia listed off herbs quickly, telling her to look into the infirmary garden, which was right off the wing they would be taking him too.

"What is the poison doing to him?" Arthur asked, gripping Mordred's shoulder and looking furious.

"I've seen similar reactions, but nothing quite like this," Kaia told him. "I think it's a rare form of wolfsbane, combined with...oh, _what was it_? Godspeak! It causes a yellowish liquid like this to form and can only be cured with wolfsbane and magic."

"And you can cure him?" Morgana asked.

"Reading about it in books is different than actually practicing the magic, though."

"Sanare is a powerful witch," Mordred hissed as Kaia pressed a single finger to the wound. She was going to have to do a reversion spell—the poison was making quick work of his flesh. "I'll be alright."

"Of course you will, darling," Kaia nodded. "I want him in the infirmary. It doesn't have all the supplies yet, but the beds are there and he'll need rest."

Merlin made to lift Mordred up again, but Arthur stayed his manservant's hand. "No, let me."

The others watched in surprise as Arthur swept Mordred into his arms. He cradled the young man carefully, following Kaia through the doors and to the infirmary. In her haze of worry, she had a flash of remembering Uther carrying Arthur to his bed chambers after the bite of the Questing Beast. It felt like a lifetime ago—almost five years now. A different place, yet the same feelings. A man terrified for his son and a healer racing to cure him.

Once in the infirmary, Arthur laid Mordred on one of the beds. It was crafted by Mordred himself, the last project before the Isle was complete. Kaia brushed the random thoughts away and zeroed in on the wound. She placed her hand over it, feeling her eyes glaze over and become gold. Her magic showed his aura, fading purple and causing her to panic. She calmed the emotion in her chest and focused. Positioning her hand over his wound, she wordlessly retracted the poison from his blood via his wound. Mordred's face twisted in pain but Kaia pushed on.

The poison was clear, tinged with the slightest bit of blood, when it landed in the bowl Kaia had sat next to the bed. She then closed her eyes and used the healing magic of her birthright to truly see inside Mordred's wound. From there, it was a matter of moving her hands delicately and knitting flesh back together properly. She was having to focus on rebuilding what damage had been done.

"Merlin," she said through her haze when she heard Gwen return. "Grind all the herbs into a very fine powder and mix it with water until it is the consistency of broth before doing a simple potency spell. Poor it down Mordred's throat."

Kaia closed off her focus from her surroundings after that, fighting with the latent magic of the poison and waiting for Merlin to efficiently complete his task. It seemed like ages, with her battling against what must have been a necrosing charm on Morgause's blade, while she waited. Not that it was a problem—both Kaia and Mordred were very used to waiting by now.

Finally, Mordred's flesh began to flow a slight gold as the potion entered his veins with a rapidness of what could only be magic. Kaia sighed in relief as her spells became permanent and Mordred's wound healed properly under her gentle guidance. The bleeding ceased and her shoulders sagged, dragon vision receding until the world returned to its normal hues. Blinking into awareness, she found a small group of people staring at her in awe.

"My love, that was..." Arthur shook his head, placing himself at the foot of Mordred's bed. "I hate that Mordred was injured, but seeing you heal him was magnificent. _You_ were magnificent."

She tugged at the hem of her sleeve. "It was a powerful spell, so I had to call on the healing powers from my dragonlord blood. Anything from the dragons is beautiful."

"That was otherworldly," Gwaine breathed, still in awe. "I've not gotten to see magic like that yet."

Kaia sought the gaze of her brother and Morgana, both of which were shining with a brightness that made her heart whole. They were proud of her. It was so obvious in their expressions and it thrilled her.

"Mordred will need rest." Kaia steered the conversation away. "We should leave him be."

Arthur cleared his throat. "If the lady of the castle is alright with it, we will meet in the library of our chambers and develop a plan."

"Of course." Kaia nodded. "We shall meet you all there, I'd like a moment with Mordred."

As her friends left the room, Kaia asked Arthur to lift Mordred while the covers of the bed were peeled back. She was careful to tuck the blankets in around him. As she did that, his eyes slowly opened and took in the sight of his blood parents.

"This will always be strange," Mordred groaned, reaching for Kaia's hand. He looked at Arthur. "Didn't...peg you for the type to tuck in."

Arthur sat at the edge of the bed. "Oi, I just carried you here. You should be kinder."

"Right," Mordred gave a strained smile. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to figure that out while you rest."

"Arthur—

"No arguments," Arthur said simply. "If you want to come to Camelot with us, you'll give your body rest."

Mordred rested his head back against the pillow with closed eyes. "Merlin needs to journey to the sword, where Freya waits to give it to him. Then he needs to put it in a massive rock, somewhere that the people of Camelot can see you pull it if things get bad and everyone must flee."

"We know, darling," Kaia came forward, stroking his hairline. "We will figure it out."

"Plan for the path through the Lonely Wood," Mordred breathed. "The tunnels are dangerous, but Morgause won't be able to take an army through there as it's mainly underground. We might even get to Camelot before she does."

Arthur chuckled, standing with a proud look on his face. "You're brilliant, Mordred. We will plan for that. Now rest, please."

"I'll even do a spell so your sleep is deeper and more effective," Kaia mumbled. "Go to sleep, darling...we'll depart when you wake."

"Will you...sing?"

"Of course."

 **)-(**

Arthur followed Malakia back to their chambers to meet the rest of their company. He found them all around the dining table, maps spread out and Guinevere perched with a quill and ink, taking note of what she was instructed to.

"Your Highness." Lancelot bowed his head as always. "We've located a path through the wood—

"That won't be necessary, Lancelot," Arthur told him. "Mordred has already given a suggestion I reckon we'll take. Have you lot heard of the Lonely Wood?"

Merlin's attention was piqued. "It's practically a forest underground that goes from the village of Essetir to the Dark Wood outside of Camelot. It's called the Lonely Wood because very few travel it."

"If they do, it's typically a single man or woman," Morgana added. She smiled in understanding. "There's no possible way Morgause could travel through it with an entire army."

"Exactly," Arthur nodded. "We'll gather what supplies we need while Gwaine and Merlin make their way to the Lake of Avalon. Freya will give him the sword."

"Morgana's visions showed that Camelot would need to see Arthur as their stronghold and protector," Malakia explained. "He's to pull Excalibur from a stone."

There was a tightening in Arthur's chest. Why was it so important that the citizens regained their faith? What would happen to take it away?

"We'll need to leave within the half hour," Gwaine said from his post at the window. "I can't imagine we'll want to be exposed for long after your run in with Morgause."

"Gwaine's right," Merlin looked to his master. "We must leave now, and it would be better not to use magic. Any time we do, she is right behind us."

"And why would using magic matter?" Gwaine frowned. "Can she track us?"

"We use magic to scry for the location of people and things," Morgana explained. "Magic calls to magic, so if Merlin is using magic to travel, the scrying is easier. Anyways, riding swiftly, non-stop, will confuse the scry. You need to keep moving as much as possible."

"Exactly," Merlin sighed. "We should make haste and leave now. There's no time for preparations."

"Good luck, brother," Arthur held out his arm. Merlin accepted it with a firm grasp, the two nodding at each other. The prince hoped that his brother-in-law understood the esteem in which he held him. "Ride swiftly and contact Malakaia when you're near."

"Of course, Sire," Merlin gave him a half-grin. "Try not to muck up all the prophecies, will you?"

Familial irritation pricked Arthur's nerves. He didn't bother holding back an eye roll and pushing Merlin's shoulder away. "Leave, you idiot."

Arthur passed Gwaine on his way to the maps, clapping his friend on the shoulder. They exchanged a wordless nod, despite the curious look in Gwaine's eyes as he focused on Arthur and Morgana. It had been the man's mission to protect the Pendragon's siblings, yet Arthur was sending him with Merlin—a warlock who could very well care for himself—instead of remaining by the prince's side.

Truthfully, Arthur thought Gwen should keep her husband near so soon after their wedding. He loathed to think of breaking them apart. Morgana, however, would have killed him if he tried to send her away from her two closest friends. The princess and Gwen's nearness to Malakaia in any given moment showed that they weren't quite ready to part with the healer. Arthur would impale himself with a sword before attempting to get in between the friendship of the three women, even if for only a day. The only option left was Gwaine.

"Guinevere, what have we written?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms. He tried to ignore the goodbye between Morgana and Merlin, but concern stayed heavy in the back of his mind. How had he not considered that as well?

"I'm putting together a list of supplies we need for the journey," the newlywed replied. "I've got the basic resources down, but I'm not sure what herbs should be brought."

"Do not worry, I've got a satchel that I keep packed for emergencies." Kaia sat next to her friend. "It'll have everything I need."

Arthur looked at the list. "Lancelot, would you please work on getting the horses ready?"

"Yes, sire."

He barely noticed that his future queen stared at him confusion as he motioned down the list with his fingertip. "We'll also need to hunt along the way. Do you happen—

"My bow and arrow were attached to my horse when we journeyed here," Lancelot finished. "I'll be perfectly capable of hunting along the way. I've brought my other skinning gear as well."

"Excellent," Arthur nodded. He paused to look up at Kaia. "Why do you look at me so oddly?"

"You said _please._ "

The statement was simple, Arthur knew, but it still confused him. Malakaia's eyebrows were drawn together, yet a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Yes, I know how to say please."

"It's so simple, yet..." her voice trailed off. "It's so different. You changed."

Arthur cleared his threat. "Yes, well...I had to. Couldn't let you die in vain, could I? Living as Prince Prat, as Merlin so cheerfully calls me, wouldn't do much for becoming the king you sacrificed yourself for me to be."

Silence followed until Gwaine, always reliable, stepped in. "I still think you're Prince Prat."

"What do you know?" Arthur grinned. "You're just a grumpy drunk."

"With a job," Gwaine challenged. He clapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Come on, Merlin. It's time we've gone."

Merlin gave his wife one last kiss and the pair walked off with Arthur shaking his head. "Let's move on."

When Twilight came, Mordred awoke and insisted he felt rested enough to journey and the company loaded the horses. It took no time for them to reach the entrance to the Lonely Wood. It lay at the foot of two mountains near Cenred's borders, the entrance a hollow cave with knarled branches twisted about it. Arthur felt his heart lodge in his throat at the precautions they had to take. Merlin was gone, Malakaia was not strong enough to transport them, and Mordred most certainly didn't have enough strength. Forced to go on horseback, they were resorted to underground trails to stay hidden.

 _For Camelot_ , he thought glumly.

 **)-(**

The underground forest was like nothing Kaia had ever seen. It was a cave, of course, but branches twisted along the roof of it, real earth was hard-packed beneath her, and trees grew all around. It was like a full sized forest, yet the pathways were too thin and she felt as if the walls that ran forever were an illusion. Using the vision she'd inherited from her father, she found this to be true.

"Everything is real except the walls of the cave," Mordred told them. His eyes were gold as well as he grinned at their surroundings. "The earth, the trees, the roots, everything. It's all real."

"What are these lights?" Lancelot asked. He too was grinning at everything around him, focusing on the small yellow orbs of light embedded in the upper branches of the trees to light the way.

"The priests of Old made this Wood," Mordred continued, almost as if reciting a book. "Their combined magic was so powerful that they created enchantments to last forever. It was supposed to be a safe place for persecuted witches and warlocks to travel."

"Brilliant," Lancelot muttered. "All this magic is bloody brilliant."

"I've never seen anything like it," Gwen beamed. "I _love_ magic."

"Here, here," Arthur agreed. Kaia looked over to see him in awe, eyes raking over the forest around them. "Everything about this place is spectacular. If it wouldn't become predictable, I'd always travel this way."

Mordred looked to Arthur with such hope that Kaia's heart swelled. "There's a whole world of magic you haven't seen, Arthur."

"Well," the prince nodded at Mordred. "I can't wait to see it."

Further discussion was put on hold as Kaia's horse stopped. She could sense something in the air around her; not evil, but unexpected. It drew her. The presence was not magical, but something made her think friend. The young witch was very aware of the company watching her warily. She ignored them though, and slid from her horse to walk forward.

"Hello?" she called. "We won't hurt you."

There was some movement ahead of them. The men were immediately off their horses and following behind her. Mordred stepped ahead of them and motioned for them to stop. "Malakaia. Remember what we practiced."

 _Of course_ , Kaia smiled at him. She turned away from her friends and looked towards where her instincts were drawing her. Magic swelled within her as she squared her shoulders. Her signature blue sparked at her fingertips. "Please come out, whoever you are. There's no need for weapons. We're friends."

To her amazement, a figure appeared from behind a large tree trunk. As he grew closer, it was revealed that he was a tall, well-muscled man that moved surprisingly graceful for such a hulking figure. His hair looked as if it had been shaved off, his jaw was prominent, and he had gentle brown eyes.

"I'm Kaia," she said softly, but kept the magic in her voice. "What's your name?"

"Percival," he answered warily.

"Why are you here?"

"It's safe to travel here alone," he explained, Kaia's magic drawing the truth from him. "I'm going to Camelot in the fight against Morgause. She destroyed my village when we wouldn't give information we didn't have and my entire family perished."

Kaia's heart hurt for a moment. She stepped forward and found a burn on his arm, clearly infected. It would be easy for her. Motioning to it, she added, "May I? I am a healer."

He looked at her hesitantly.

"You can trust me."

His arm moved out. She focused her magic and touched his arm. The nonverbal spelled worked to clean the wound and knit the flesh together so that he was instantly healed. He jumped back and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're a sorceress," he said lowly.

"We're witches," Morgana stood next to her friend. "They are very different."

"Girls," Arthur hissed. "He's a stranger."

"He won't tell anyone our secret," Morgana smiled. "I doubt he would betray Kaia. Would you?"

Percival frowned. "No, I wouldn't, and I'm not sure why."

"Part of my magic lies in my voice," Kaia told him. "I'm not forcing you to like me, just making sure you trust me. We have magic, but we do not use it the way Morgause does."

"We protect," Morgana told him. "Not destroy."

"Like a sword," he shrugged. "Defend or kill. You choose defend."

"Yes!" Kaia beamed. She turned to her friends. "I believe we've found an ally."

"Excellent," Gwen slid from her horse easily. "I believe that deserves a meal."

Percival looked confused, but accepted when Kaia took his arm. The young witch knew that Arthur watched her warily. Ignoring him for the moment, she looked at her friend. "I think it's time for supper."

"Excellent." Gwen hid a smile at Kaia's blatant use of magic. "I'll get the fire started."

"Who are all of you?" Percival asked. "What do you mean by ally?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "My name is Arthur Pendragon."

"Morgana Pendragon," Morgana added with a curtsy. "And my lady, Guinevere and her husband Lancelot."

"You know me," Kaia smiled, watching his eyes grow wider.

"Malakaia is my betrothed," Arthur told Percival. His voice was slightly tight. "That's something we expect to be able to share with our friends and not worry that the secret get out."

Percival bowed. "Of course. It's an honor to be serving Your Majesty."

Arthur frowned. "What did you say?"

"Your Majesty." Percival repeated. "King Arthur? You did say your name was Pendragon."

"I'm not king yet." Arthur's brow furrowed. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, I'd have thought you heard," Percival said. "We're not too far from Camelot, I heard this morning what happened last night. Uther Pendragon has been killed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC or Arthurian legends**

Arthur and Morgana hadn't said a word.

Kaia had watched them as they rode through the underground wood without stopping, Percival having joined their small party and keeping silent himself. He seemed almost guilty, glancing at Arthur every so often and ducking his face down.

 _Morgana?_ Kaia prodded her friend's consciousness gently. _Are you alright, dearest?_

 _I don't know_. Even the mental voice sounded weak. _I can't pin point an emotion. I'm not sure how I'm feeling about it all._

 _He was your father._

 _I...I just don't know._

Kaia bit her lip and continued to ride.

They arrived at the mouth of the woods by dawn of the next day. Smoke could be seen rising from the forest nearby, with Camelot in the distance. She wondered at how things had gotten so terrible, so quickly. What did this mean for Arthur? For Morgana? For the people of Camelot? If Morgause was there, how many men had been taken down? Where were the citizens? These questions reeled through her mind faster than she wanted and panic pricked at her mind. She didn't understand what she was walking into after so much time away from it all.

She was scared.

"I think it's the townspeople," Lancelot said after a long while of riding towards smoke.

Arthur nodded and spurred the horse on. The rest followed suit and headed towards the camp. Kaia watched in amazement as they came over a small hill to find people from various positions in court to peasants from the market. The citizens were crowded around a large fire. When Arthur came into the camp, however, a young boy cried out. All the people turned to see him and they cheered.

"Arthur, Arthur!" could be heard under the chants of "You've returned!" and "He's going to save us!"

"Arthur!" Leon called out, running towards the royal. The two men grasped arms and nodded respectfully. "I'm not sure you've heard, but sire..."

"I know," Arthur said gravely. "We met a man on our journey back. He told us of the news."

"I'm sorry, Sire." Leon bowed. He looked up again, eyes traveling over the party. When he landed on Kaia, color drained. His eyes were wide and he visibly gulped. "But...but how...?"

"Magic can heal many wounds," Arthur said gently. "She's been quite alive and in hiding."

"And you..."

"I have kept her by my side since she's returned to me," Arthur finished. He looked Leon straight in the eyes. "And she will be my queen."

Arthur looked around him. He stopped when his gaze landed on a large rock, striding over to it. He easily climbed up, turning to face the mass of people that had made camp outside of Camelot's walls. "My people! May I have silence?"

The crowd died down. Kaia remained tucked behind Mordred and avoiding the sight of anyone.

"Many of you have different views on magic," he called out. "What many of you also know, however, is what my view on magic is. I do not think it is evil, or corrupting, or anything of the like. Magic is a weapon, yes, but it is not only a weapon of destruction."

A strange murmur buzzed in the crowd.

"The people that have attacked Camelot with magic in recent years have done so because they were oppressed," Arthur continued. "Now, my father was a strong king, a good king of Camelot who loved his people dearly. He failed to love all of you, though. My aim, before I am even king, is to make clear that all citizens of Camelot are loved and protected. Those with magic are not our enemies. Those who attack us are."

"But, Your Majesty—

"Morgause is our enemy!" Arthur declared. "Cenred is our enemy! They have taken a weapon, whether it be sword or magic, and used it to kill your king and take your city. What I propose is that you accept this change in Camelot, accept that some magic could be good. That no man with or without magic shall be persecuted. That no man with or without magic will be found guilty unless the weapon of choice was used for deceit or evil."

Silence remained.

"I ask you to stand by me," Arthur pleaded, kneeling on the rock and laying his sword before them. "That you accept the change and accept my leadership so that we may work together to take down Morgause and have our home restored to us. What say you?"

"How do we know you won't lead us astray?" a peasant man asked. "Your father never would have bowed to magic."

"My father, for all his good, was prideful," Morgana stepped in. She opened her palm and magic flared from it. Many gasped or cried out. "He used magic before he outlawed it, and he produced two children with it."

"Morgana has used her magic to protect Camelot more than once," Arthur spoke. "And she has proven her love for you."

"I am a servant of Camelot," the princess declared. "And my magic will always be used to serve it."

"How many of you would kill the Princess Morgana?" Arthur motioned to his sister. "How many of you would kill my manservant Merlin? Or, before she disappeared, the healer Malakaia?"

More murmurs.

"Had she not enchanted you?"

"She threatened Morgana!"

" _Nobody will speak against her!_ " Arthur declared. "She did not commit the crimes my father declared. Malakaia pretended to threaten Morgana. They were able to communicate with magic while all else looked on. When Morgause thought Morgana would die, she stopped the spell that saved this kingdom. Camelot owes her life to Malakaia."

Silence fell.

"Would you kill your future queen?" Arthur continued.

"A servant witch queen?" A powerful lord called out. "It's never been heard of!"

"She's dead, anyhow," a knight declared. "Uther killed her."

Arthur's gaze found Kaia's. She moved silently and stepped from behind Mordred to accept Arthur's help on stepping on to a rock. More murmurs and gasps of shock spread through the crowd, but Kaia kept her chin up. Arthur and Morgana were speaking as true royals, protecting their people and keeping level heads. She was shocked into silence at the admiration she held for her lover.

"She is very much alive," Arthur bellowed. "And she will be your queen."

"So this is the reason you return magic to Camelot?" the same lord sneered.

"I return magic because that is what is right," Arthur spoke evenly. "Many of you knew this woman, know Merlin and Princess Morgana. They are good people with magic. It is not an evil thing. It can be good, and it will save us."

"How are we supposed to be sure of this?" someone cried out. "That your words will not lead to destruction on Camelot?"

"I've found a way!" a dark man rushed forward, gasping for breath. Gwen cried out the name "Elyan" and came forward. He waved her off and stood tall, wiping the sweat from his upper lip and brow. "We all know the legend of the sword and the stone."

"Only the true king of Camelot can pull the legendary sword Excalibur from a stone," Leon nodded. "You've found it?"

"Just south of this place," Elyan called out. "Let our king prove himself! Let our king show us that he is the true king of Camelot!"

"Do this," Lord Harron said immediately. "And you have my sword."

Arthur nodded. "Lead the way."

The masses began to move. Arthur jumped from the rock and turned to help Kaia down. As she landed gracefully in his arms, she grasped his shirt and beamed up at him. "You were magnificent, my love."

"You spoke as a king should speak," Morgana affirmed with a gentle smile. "I'm proud to be your sister."

"And your servant," Gwen added.

"And your friend," Lancelot bowed.

"Your ally," Percival beat his chest once with his fist.

"Your son," Mordred gave the closest he had to a smile.

Kaia touched his cheek. "I am proud to be your queen."

"And I, your brother."

They turned to find Merlin and Gwaine stepping from the crowd and coming to their friends. Arthur didn't quite smile, but the relief on his face made Kaia's heart warm. They must've been closer than she realized over the past few years.

"I placed the sword in the stone." Merlin gave his winning dope of a smile. "We waited until Elyan found it and then hurried back here before he could spot us."

"Wonderful," Arthur replied. "This had better work, Merlin."

"Ease up, Princess." Gwaine slapped Arthur on the back as the small group moved to go with the crowd. "We heard your big speech and we know how much faith you have in Merlin."

"Shut up, Gwaine."

"Oi, you gonna make me a knight like you promised?"

" _Gwaine_."

Kaia held back a giggle. Their little family had grown into such a large group of people, with very interesting characters to add to the mix. A small part of her was jealous of her friends as they'd grown to love the people around them.

"Darling?" Arthur held his arm out. Kaia smiled at him and tucked her hand into his arm, striding next to him as they walked through the trees.

"When Arthur's coronation is official," Merlin chirped. "Our friends will be knights and you will be queen. I will be a prince and magic will reign free."

"Let's get the castle back first," Arthur muttered. He eyed the people around him. "I'm sure we still have enemies here."

"I know we do," Merlin shrugged. "Just trying to stay optimistic."

"Elyan, what exactly happened?" Arthur asked. "Percival didn't know much..."

"They came out of nowhere, a mighty army," the man replied mournfully. "Weapons were useless against them. Th-they were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing."

"Morgause' immortal army," Mordred said. "She wasted no time."

Morgana sighed. "She never does."

"And my father?" Arthur pressed.

"They took the citadel. It wasn't long, like everyone thought. Morgause saw him and it was as if she went mad instantly. The whole court watched her take this dagger that glowed and...well, she put his body on display."

Kaia watched Arthur's hands curl into a fist.

"Do you know where Gaius is?" she asked in distraction.

"The dungeons," Elyan assured her. "I watched everything from the rafters. Morgause took Uther's crown and is holding the court captive. She sent Gaius to the dungeons because she deems him a traitor, but knows that his lengthy knowledge of the Old Religion is necessary to keep."

"That woman," Morgana hissed. "Gaius won't last long without proper care of himself and his environment."

"Don't think on that now," Kaia eyed the rock in the distant. "We will have Excalibur in moments. Once we get Arthur to the Cup of Life, we make the soldiers mortal again. We will free everyone and deal with Morgause."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Lancelot asked.

"I've got a plan," Merlin said. At the doubtful look of his companions, he shot them a grin. "Well, half a plan. It involves Mordred and I doing a spell that removes her magic and immobilizes her. From then on..."

"We kill her?" Gwaine suggested.

Arthur frowned. "She's my sister, Gwaine."

"She's a terror on the city," Percival quietly spoke. "I've seen those eyes. They won't stop."

"Well, we have magic freely now." Merlin waved it off. They all stopped at the arrival of a large boulder, raised on a hill and a magnificent sword hilt rising from it. "We can fight fire with fire."

"You don't use fire to grow a wildfire," Mordred shook his head. "You put it out with water."

"Who taught you that?" Gwen asked.

"Kaia."

There was silence for a moment. Kaia could feel the gazes of her friends and bit her lip. She refused to look down, instead gazing straight at the sword that would save them in so many ways.

"So we kill her," Gwaine chirped.

"Baby steps," Lancelot nudged his friend.

"Right." Arthur let go of Kaia and wrung his hands out. The young king began to step forward hesitantly. The crowd around them parted so that he could approach the life-altering stone and watched with as much anticipation as Kaia was feeling.

"People of Camelot!" Morgana called. Power rippled through her voice in such a way that Kaia felt incredibly proud. She sent a wave of influence towards the princess and saw her shoulders pull back just so. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, yet one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and each would rule over their land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including my brother Arthur and I. When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

Arthur clenched his fists. "Do you think I'm going to look like a fool?"

The words were spoken quietly, off to the side to his lover.

"No, Arthur," she touched his cheek. "You aren't just anyone, you are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."

The king appeared to be debating with himself. Morgana motioned towards the rock, silently beckoning him to make the right choice. She bowed her head slightly. Kaia raised her eyebrows at this, remembering how Morgana showed very few men respect. This struck Arthur as well. He cleared his throat and drew his sword, sticking it in the ground.

"You lot better be right about this."

Arthur approached the stone slowly. He looked up at the crowd hesitantly, then placed both hands on the hilt. He tried to pull it up, but the sword didn't budge. Kaia frowned.

"You have to believe, Arthur," Mordred urged. "We all do. You're destined to be Albion's greatest king."

Arthur's grip dropped.

"Nothing, my love, not even this stone can stand in your way," Kaia called out to him. Arthur looked at the sword and repositioned himself. He placed one hand on the sword hilt and closed his eyes. Arthur lifted his chin, willing himself to believe. With every eye present on him, Arthur pulled the sword out in one grand sweep and stared at it, amazed. The people watch in awe.

"Long live the king!" Leon shouted proudly.

Tears pricked Kaia's eyes. "Long live the king!"

"Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! _Long live the king! Long live the king!_ "

 **)-(**

"There's a castle not far from here, my lord," Leon said. "What is it you so require privacy for?"

"You shall soon see," Arthur clapped his hands together once. "Do you speak of the castle that belonged to the ancient kings?"

"Yes," Leon nodded.

"Search the place, see what you can find," Arthur commanded. He looked to the group of friends around him. "All of you go ahead with him. I only need a moment with my queen."

He noticed Kaia blush and Guinevere beam, but he remained focused on the weight of what he was planning to do. The young king waited as they walked on ahead, all his friends leaving him alone with Kaia to stroll behind. She hooked her hand into his arm as if was meant to be there and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She was so short compared to him.

"You plan to make them knights, no?" Kaia asked.

"I do," Arthur said. The scent of her hair carried towards him with a slight breeze. Some things never changed. "Merlin will be titled with court warlock, with a paid salary and his own chambers that once belonged to his father."

"How kind, darling."

"Lancelot and Guinevere will have to come to the castle as well," Arthur explained. "She'll be a lady if she's married to Lance as a knight, which will make her a proper lady in waiting for you."

"Let Morgana keep our lovely Gwen," she argued. "I will take Lady Helena gladly."

"Of course."

"Will Percival be included?"

"His loyalty must be rewarded, and he looks to be a fine fighter," Arthur thought of the man. "With a little tuning, I'm sure he will make an excellent knight."

"And Mordred?"

He'd known the question was coming. What to do about their magical blood child? "Even though he's technically a prince, that's quite odd to explain to the kingdom. I have to title him with something just as important."

"Could you create a position?" Kaia suggested. "I don't know what to call it..."

"Maybe I will make him a knight, but he will also be my ward," Arthur said. "So we will be his guardians, but he is still free to be his own man."

"He's only sixteen!"

"You were seventeen when you came to Camelot in a much more dangerous position."

Kaia's lips pursed. "I know he can care for himself, but it makes me nervous."

"I will keep him by me at all times," Arthur assured her. "We will protect each other."

Her lips eased back into a smile. "You love him."

"How can I not?" Arthur grumped. They approached the castle and walked through the entry way easily to find stone walls covered in webs. Furniture was destroyed and evidence of animal nests was littered all over. Gwaine stood in the main room they first found, eyeing everything. Footsteps followed behind him as their friends joined them. Arthur had only eyes for the round table in the middle of the room. He stepped forward slowly, recalling stories his nanny told him as a child.

"It's empty," Gwaine explained. "It must've been left by bandits."

"Here! Come and join me," Arthur replied. He took Kaia's hand and led her to a seat beside him. "All of you, sit. This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now."

Arthur's heart swelled as the company placed themselves around the table, sitting with small smiles on their faces. He remained standing and looked to each of their worn faces. "Without each of you, we would not be here. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue my people from my twisted sister. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

Lancelot spoke first, slowly standing. "You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build. My wife and I will stand with you."

"Even though I was a commoner," Elyan stood next. "a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you.

"I have fought alongside you many times," Leon nodded respectfully and stood. "There is no one that I would rather die for."

Gwaine stood dramatically. "I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Your enemies are my enemies," Percival hit his chest, slowly rising.

"As if I would let you do it without me," Morgana scoffed.

Arthur turned to look at his lover. She smiled at him loving and rose, eyes blazing with pride that gave Arthur inhuman strength coursing through him. "You know the answer."

"Merlin?" he said next.

"No, don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a _choice,_ Merlin."

"Okay." and he stood. They shared an understanding, Merlin's boyish grin making Arthur want to roll his eyes. He refocused his attention and looked at the men and women around him.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need," he stepped from behind the table slowly. "I'll do something that my father wouldn't approve of. Lance, Gwaine, Mordred, Elyan, Percival. Please come forward and kneel."

He tapped a sword to each of their shoulders. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of camelot. Arise, Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot. Tonight, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC or Arthurian legends**

"We need a plan."

Arthur spoke firmly. Kaia and Gwen had cooked a massive meal out of what they could find, bringing townspeople filing through the ruined castle all day. Currently, Kaia sat next to Arthur at the round table as he and his knights discussed moving forward.

Merlin sat down across from them. "Morgause has the Cup of Life. If you can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed, and Morgause will be powerless."

Arthur nodded. "There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. We cannot let them raise the alarm."

"We need to take out the warning bell," Lancelot suggested. "That way the warriors have no mean of communication."

"Good idea," Arthur nodded.

"You'll need someone with you who knows the castle," Morgana pointed out. "I can accompany you."

 _Morgana_ , Kaia pleaded internally. _What of the safety of your child?_

 _Damn it all, you're right._

"Morgana and I will need to remain together," Kaia added hastily. Gwen caught her gaze and nodded understandingly.

"I'll go," Gwen offered. "I know every inch of this castle better than any noble besides Morgana. We've spent hours in it's secret halls."

"Alright." Arthur looked around. "Gwaine, Elyan, Leon—can you be with me on the way to the cup, and then to Morgause?"

Gwaine winked. "Why would I want to go anywhere with you?"

Leon whacked him in the back of the head, causing Gwaine to laugh. Elyan bowed his head. "We are with you, Your Majesty."

"Percival," Arthur stated, clearly almost grinning. "You're charged with keeping watch on Malakaia."

He bowed. "An honor, sire."

Kaia almost giggled. It looked like her magic had been just a little _too_ strong when influencing him to be their friend.

"My love," Arthur spoke to her. "Will you task yourself with finding those who are injured and caring for them the moment Morgause is…dealt with?"

"Of course I will." Kaia bowed her head. She looked to her brother, recalling a whispered conversation they'd had the night before. "Has your plan developed?"

"It has," Merlin answered. "Mordred is the one who helped me, though."

Mordred shifted under the attention. "We can do the spell that puts a hold on her magic, but we must get our hands on her to make the spell permanent."

"And the way to get your hands on her?" Morgana asked hesitantly.

"A charmed dagger," Mordred explained slowly. "To get her frozen in place at first, I'm going to put the magic into a dagger. We only need to get close enough to cut her with it. A single nick is all it will take."

"I best be the one to do that," Morgana told her. "I'm the only one who will be able to get close enough without her harming me. She still loves Arthur and I, in some twisted way."

"Then I agree," Arthur nodded.

Kaia's instincts screamed that this was a terrible idea, that Morgana should be taking her pregnancy and running in the opposite direction, but nothing could be said. If they had any hope of Morgause getting stopped, Morgana was the key to it happening—as much as Kaia despised it.

Let this not be a terrible mistake.

 **)-(**

Kaia followed Arthur and their company, nerves wracking through her. Some part of her desperately wished they would turn around. She selfishly craved the isolation of her Isle, something that struck her as ironic. She had been wanting so badly to leave it for so long, and now she longed for the lack of conflict being alone had brought her.

 _If only I could lock those I love on the Isle and make sure no harm came to them…Morgana would love that, I'm sure._

As they approached the lower walls of the city, a strange rush spread through Kaia's bones. She looked at the three other magic users. They all wore similar expressions of surprise.

"I can sense the Cup's power," Merlin whispered. "This way."

They followed along the dungeon entrance. As they approached the corner, some of Morgause's guards could be seen. Gwaine prepped his sword and whistled lightly. He strolled out, pointing his weapon almost casually at them. "Stay there and don't move, eh?"

The fight ensued while Gwen and Lancelot slipped away. Kaia used her magic to continuously send protective spells at the people around her while magic and sword were aimed at the guards. Arthur used Excalibur with the kind of perfection that Kaia had always admired in his swordsmanship. He quickly cut down the immortal guards and snagged the cell keys. He tossed them to Gwaine. "Can you get everyone to safety?"

"Only if you tell me you love me." Gwaine caught them with his smirk.

"I love you, my scoundrel," Arthur said with a swoon. The other man turned away while Arthur turned to Kaia. "I still love you more."

The company moved on to follow Merlin around corners and corridors that Kaia knew before any turn was made. She could feel the draw to such power, the tingling in her fingertips as her magic connected with the power of the cup. She wondered briefly if Morgause would be there, or if it was simply left to her guards.

The question was answered when they stepped into the council chamber. On a pedestal sat a large cup. Kaia barely noticed the jewels ornately decorating the golden cup, which could be seen holding blood even from a distance. In front of it stood Morgause and guards surrounding her. Of course it would have been too easy for the cup to be alone.

"Hello," Morgause sneered. "Come to surrender the servant scum and recognize my rightful rule?"

"Not even close," Arthur hissed. "Your rule, however brief, ends now."

"You cannot take what is mine!"

" _I've had enough of this!"_ Morgana suddenly exclaimed, stepping forward. "You will learn your lesson, Morgause. If only you could have understood what it meant to be family! You would have looked past Uther's sins and see the love Arthur and I have shared and belonged to it."

"I won't have you belittling my decisions!" Morgause screamed. "You don't know what it like to be the daughter that was outcast simply because of _the color of my hair_. I loved you, and you have chosen these simpering fools to side with. No more, Morgana. I will defeat Arthur and his little bitch, and you will _bow_ to your queen."

"Think twice about that," Morgana said. She approached Morgause slowly, reaching within arm's length. Kaia's nerves ran high. "The four of us combined will be able to take you down. You can stop this, and we can all settle this calmly, but you must _surrender_."

"I'm a pendragon," Morgause spat. "I do not surrender."

And she brought her sword through Morgana's womb.

" _NOOOO!_ " Kaia shrieked. Merlin and Mordred cried out, while Arthur ran forward.

The next bit was a haze for Kaia. She watched as Morgause withdrew the sword from her sister's body and stopped Arthur's blow. Mordred and Merlin were there in seconds, doing their best to subdue her without the help of their enchanted dagger. Morgana, looking to Kaia, tried to use her legs to push herself up and drag towards her. Kaia rushed to her to prevent more damage.

"The baby," Morgana whimpered. "Kaia, my baby..."

"Hush, my sister," Kaia whispered. "Where is the dagger?"

"My b-belt...oh Kaia, I was _foolish_..."

"Shhh, Morgana," she answered tearfully. "I will heal this, have no fear."

Taking the dagger in her hands, she swallowed her nerves and looked up, seeing Morgause. She didn't want to just take her magic away—Kaia wanted to wound the woman who had caused her so much grief, who had hurt her family for a bitter revenge. Raising it, she used the spell she and Mordred had practiced for years, focusing on a single spot between Morgause's chain mail that had already broken. Murmuring the spell, she picked the knife up without laying a hand on it and flicked her wrist.

The dagger weaved through Kaia's loved ones and embedded deep into the mad witch's side.

Morgause wailed, turning furiously to Kaia. "YOU!"

Morgause had no more time. Merlin silenced her with a wave of his hand, taking the dagger out and stabbing the witch again directly where she'd stabbed Morgana. Taking it out again, he stabbed her.

"I don't just want you injured and dying," Merlin seethed. There was a dark look in his eyes.

Mordred raised a hand. "Merlin—

" _Stand down, Mordred_!"

Mordred retreated, using a flash of his eyes to discard to cup and spill the blood. Arthur was able to turn and use his sword to strike down the men flooding in to the hall. The knights followed suit, defending their king and the throne room.

"I banish you, Morgause." Merlin's voice rang with power as she stumbled back, his hand held over her with a dark sort of illumination coming from it. "To the forests of Essetir, where you will lay on the cold ground, crying for help and remaining alone. No love will find you, no sympathy will find you. You will remain alone with nothing but evil to accompany you as you bleed out like a peasant. You will not harm us anymore."

"This war is unfinished." Morgause removed the crown from her head with bloody hands, while the dark red liquid also flooded from her sides. Just like the vision, there was a wild look in her eyes. "And I will be queen. Consider yourself my enemy forevermore, Brother and Sister."

"Be gone," Merlin hissed, flashing his eyes so that she disappeared.

Kaia, who had been murmuring over Morgana this entire time, now placed her hands directly over the wound. It was resisting her spells and Kaia wasn't exactly sure why. "Mordred! Darling, what is Morgause's blade made of?"

"What is it?" Morgana asked, touching her own wound.

"No need to worry," Kaia soothed. "Breathe through the pain just a little longer."

"Enchanted steel," Mordred replied, eyes closed as he held a blade. "I can tell by its hum. I believe your magic can counter it, but it's going to take a lot."

"What spell?"

"No spell," Merlin answered for him. He knelt beside Morgana, taking her hands. "We've been talking with Gaius. Your magic should be enough. Your energy, your essence."

"Of course." Kaia closed her eyes. "Breathe, Morgana. This will hurt, unbearably. Magic will fight magic in your flesh, do you understand?"

"I can't lose him, Kaia," Morgana said firmly. "Do it. Husband, give me your hand."

Kaia focused on the feeling of her magic in her body, how it flowed naturally and how it pulsed. She pushed into Morgana's wound. Opening her eyes, she saw with the power of a dragon and chanted in the language of the Old Religion, light flooding from her hands and winding around Morgana's body. It grew, touching the air around her and causing a certain breeze to pick up as she called on the earth for more power. Her magic was quite literally fighting against Morgause' spell. Flesh tore and healed, tore again and healed again inside of Morgana. As the woman screamed, while Arthur called out and Merlin cheered her on, Kaia chanted even louder.

With one last pulse, Kaia put all of her weight into the wound. Light exploded around them. There was no doubt she was successful. Kaia could feel the triumph of her magic, the soothing way it dissipated into the air and walls as Morgana passed out and Kaia saw without the veil of gold.

"Morgana," Arthur croaked. "Is she—

"Healed," Kaia sighed, sitting back on her haunches. "And the baby too."

"Baby?" Arthur gaped. "You're serious?"

"A baby," Merlin whispered. He touched the spot of Morgana's body that was knitting flesh back together. "She's with child?"

"A boy, if I'm sensing it right," Kaia nodded. "A baby boy. He's a fighter too. His magic helped. Now, Morgana is simply sleeping. I need to get her to her chambers."

"The army is dying and fleeing," Arthur reported.

"So...now?" Leon asked, looking around his friends as Merlin scooped his wife into his arms. "What are we doing now?"

"The next week will be spent putting the castle back together," Arthur decided. "In a fortnight, however, we will have a wedding and a coronation. Malakaia will be crowned my queen, and I wish for my coronation to wait for hers."

"But the laws, Arthur," Mordred reminded him. "You would have to make Camelot a magical kingdom again."

"Because of the sword and the stone, nobles already support it," Arthur declared. "And I don't care how many old men I've got to fight. A new age of Camelot is beginning. As there is work to fix the castle, my council and I will spend much of our time changing the laws. My father changed them, and so will I."

"Your council is so new," Kaia touched his shoulder gently. "How will the people react to so many changes? Your father has passed, magic will be new, and there will be a witch queen. That's too much."

Arthur's jaw twitched as he turned to her fully. Resting a hand on her waist, he drew a heavy breath. "I love you, Malakaia, but I am the king. I am supposed to usher in a new age, and I have spent plenty of time waiting to do so. While you have been gone, I've been preparing the people and my men for this transition. Unless you will not have me, in a fortnight, Camelot will begin a new era."

Malakaia dipped her head in respect. "Of course, my king."

"You will support this?" he asked, bringing her chin up.

"No." she met his gaze firmly. "I will support you."

Their sweet moment was disrupted by Elyan's worried voice.

"Where's Gwaine?" he asked, turning his head back and forth.

Arthur turned his attention to the missing knight as well. Worry flickered across his features as a low groan came from behind a pillar not too far from them. "Gwaine? You still alive?"

"What do you think?" Gwaine's voice was thin, but he limped around the corner to flash his usual roguish smile. "And that's _Sir_ Gwaine to you."

Unsurprisingly, they all laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**The portion for Kaia's return has closed and we now move into a transition period! I don't want to bore you with a fluff chapter, but I want to explain how things change as they go. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or Arthurian legends**

 _"Arthur!"_

 _The young prince stopped swinging his sword at Morgana. He turned to find the king himself, arms crossed and chin rigid, standing at the edge of the training field._

 _"What in the five kingdoms do you think you're doing?" Uther demanded. "Antagonizing a girl to fight with you?"_

 _"I didn't antagonize her!" Arthur defended himself with a single stomp of the foot. "She challenged me!"_

 _"A king does not blame others for his mistakes," Uther reminded him. "You should be humble and admit your wrongdoing."_

 _"Not that he ever does," Morgana muttered, eyeing Uther. As of late, she'd gotten more argumentative with the king. Arthur didn't understand what inspired the change, but he knew that she was right—of course he'd never say that aloud. Punishment from the king and Morgana's smug face would have been more than he could have handled._

 _"Apologize to Morgana," Uther said._

 _"I apologize, Lady Morgana," Arthur looked at her with fake humility. A smirk crossed her face. "Do forgive me?"_

 _"I suppose." she held out a hand for him to kiss. Begrudgingly, he bowed and kissed her hand before turning to his father._

 _"Come, my children," the king said, waving them forward. "I want you to learn something about being nobles."_

 _They followed him, falling into step beside his long strides. "People look up to you. You must know how to act, around citizens and around each other. Though Morgana is not a princess, as my ward she is highly esteemed and shouldn't be seen disrespecting herself on a training field."_

 _Arthur and Morgana shared a look behind the king's back; Morgana was a talented swordsman._

 _"Arthur, you are to treat women with respect. How you treat Morgana, your future bride, and any lady of the court will be reflected in how the rest of your people treat them. Don't challenge a woman to a sword fight or other men will think they can do the same. Proving yourself is not more important than Morgana's safety."_

 _Morgana rolled her eyes. Arthur could see the wisdom in his father's words, however, and nodded._

 _"My dear Morgana," Uther continued. "Acting against Arthur will make other women think they may act against the royal house. Treat yourself with the respect that goes to a lady and others will follow lead. You are the leader to the women in the court and you must remember that."_

 _Sighing, he stopped walking. Morgana and Arthur both looked up at him, the proud king who never took no for an answer. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and gave a rare, loving look. "You two are the future of Camelot. The most important thing to remember is your loyalty to your family, which are each other as of right now. Never forget the love between you, but remember that it is not to block your responsibilities to Camelot. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, Your Majesty," they replied in unison. "We understand."_

Arthur and Morgana stood across from each other, looking down on their father's body. He was placed on a stone slab, eyes closed and hands folded over his abdomen. His face was pale, but it remained as grave as it had always been.

"You should be resting," Arthur said, voice echoing around the chamber.

"I wanted to pay my respects," she said softly. "Believe it or not, I am saddened by his death. I loved him, in my own way."

"I know," Arthur assured her. He looked at her, finally realizing she was wearing a black dress, embroidered with silver all across the skirt and jewels stitched into the hems. "You're even showing public mourning."

"I didn't want him dead," the princess said with a sad sigh. She touched Uther's chest carefully, spreading her fingers out. "I wanted him to understand."

"I feel the same." Arthur couldn't fight back the sting of his eyes. "You know, there was a time when I thought he knew everything in the world."

"He was the wisest I'd ever known." Morgana shook her head. "Before I understood how angry I was towards him, I believed nothing could harm me. He was the one who could finally peel me away from Gorlois' body, who gave me a home. I loved him for it, too, until I became too much like him."

"If it weren't for Merlin coming to Camelot, I would probably feel differently," he sniffed. "The way he changed us, how he brought Kaia into our lives and helped you...everything could have been so different."

"I think..." Morgana cleared her throat. "I believe that even had I been evil, I still would have mourned him in my own way. I will never shake the love he gave me, however twisted it was."

Arthur mulled over this. He had loved his father, but the distance between them created by Malakaia's death had been too wide. "I do mourn him, and I cannot ignore that I loved him. I regret that I did not have the chance to prove him wrong by showing him that Merlin saved Camelot."

"But now I may have my husband," Morgana sighed. She removed her hand from her father's chest. "My best friend has returned to Camelot, and my child will be raised without persecution. Camelot is freed now, and the greatest king that will ever live is going to rule. I cannot ignore that I am ready for that."

"You two are the future of Camelot," Arthur said with a sad smile.

"Never forget the love between you," Morgana answered. She looked at Arthur now, a smile spreading across her face. "And I never have. It was the best advice he ever gave us."

"Did you forget when he told us after? That our love for family wasn't to interfere in governing Camelot?"

"I choose to ignore it."

They both looked back at Uther once more before it was time to leave. Arthur stepped away from the altar and offered an arm to his sister. She took it gladly, tucking her hand there and laying her head on his shoulder.

"There is a new age to come, Arthur," Morgana whispered. "But, I think we should take some time to simply enjoy it."

Arthur kissed her head. "I agree, sister."

 **)-(**

Gaius tried to wave the young woman off. "I may be old, but I know my own body."

"Hush," Kaia insisted, hands hovering over his limbs. "I can feel the aching from being in that damned dungeon. Have you been sleeping on the cot again? Or was it just the dungeon?"

"I should be the one fussing over _you_." Gaius finally sat in the chair and held his arms out for her to heal. "Living in secret on the Isle for so many years."

"It was a secret to keep you all safe," Kaia responded. She could feel the relief coming from his body as her magic worked into his bones. He was still old, but as she hovered over his entire body, she was sure he would be better than ever. "You taught me that, Gaius."

"Sometimes its better not to know," Merlin agreed from his place on one of the workshop tables. "Anyhow, now that Kaia's returned and Arthur is king, is there anyway I won't have to be your errand boy any longer?"

"Nonsense," Gaius raised that single brow at Kaia. "Our dear girl will be queen. I can't be sending her off on errands."

Kaia grinned and leaned down to hug Gaius. "Oh, Uncle. How I've missed you."

"I have missed you too, Malakaia," Gaius sighed. "No more running off! You have left me for far too long."

"My hiding is done," she promised. Sitting next to him, she took his hand. "Now I must know. What foolish things as Merlin done since I've gone?"

"Did he tell you about the time he let loose a goblin that possessed me?"

"You must be joking!"

By the time Gaius had finished telling his tale, Kaia was wiping tears from her eyes. "A picture of the royal family, farting on the throne...Uther bald!—oh, I should not mock the dead."

Merlin coughed, mirth in his eyes. "But if there is anything to mock...that's it."

They laughed again, until all three had sobered up. There was companionable silence, sitting in Gaius' workshop as if it were five years before and Kaia was still adjusting to Camelot.

"Uncle," Kaia said, her random speech matching the random thought. "Have we explained the presence of Mordred?"

"The Druid boy who stayed with you on the Isle?"

Merlin and Kaia exchanged looks.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Merlin said awkwardly. "It's a good thing you're sitting..."

This story did not end in tears of laughter. Gaius sat with an eyebrow raised and a hand pressed to his mouth.

"Does it concern you at all?" Merlin asked Gaius. "Mordred's existence, I mean. Morgause was so sure."

Kaia shot him a withering look.

"There are those who believe that Arthur would be killed by a Druid," Gaius answered. "Yet Kaia's birth has altered so much in relation to Arthur. It's difficult to say."

"I don't believe Mordred could do that," Kaia insisted. "There is always more to a prophecy, right?"

"That is true," Gaius frowned. "Magic is free now. Druids have a home, a king who does not oppress them. Mordred is loved by Arthur specifically because of his unique nature. I cannot see why Mordred would have to be the Druid who kills Arthur."

Merlin shifted. "But Kilgharrah—

"That old lizard said that Morgana would be evil," Gaius warned. "Your wife is not evil, so should he be right about Kaia's son?"

Merlin's ears turned pink. "I don't think Mordred's evil. I only want to know what's going on with all this."

"There is a time for prophecies and worry," Gaius told the siblings, looking between them sternly. "Now I suggest that you celebrate the conclusion of one successful prophecy and write a letter to your parents. Something tells me they will want to be in Camelot in the coming weeks."

Warmth flared inside of Kaia's chest. How could she have pushed it aside?

It was time for Balinor to come home.

 **)-(**

Days passed.

After publicly mourning the deceased king for three days, Arthur had dived into reformation. He assembled a council he knew he could trust, made arrangements for reconstructing the city and moved his new knights into his court. He was having the king's chambers accommodated for himself and Kaia, with some of her possessions and books moving in. Plans were being drawn up for the coronation and following wedding festivals. People were wallowing over lives lost and rejoicing the freedom from Morgause.

On the sixth day, Arthur had asked Kaia to join him for council meetings. She knew he wanted her approval and understanding of the going-ons of Camelot, but she wasn't prepared for how the men addressed her as a lady and made mentions of "the queen." Some were hesitant of her, some boldly showing displeasure, and some supportive of her new role. It was a whirlwind of confusion to sit among them and discuss the fairness of magic in Camelot.

When the discussion had passed and it was time to draw up the laws, Arthur held a hand out to her and led them to the window she'd recently repaired. When closed, the stained glass depicted a great dragon, sun blazing behind it. Arthur had wanted the symbol of their name to be the largest window in the council chamber. Soon, the dragon would have even more meaning to their family.

Now, they watched through an open part of the window as Mordred assisted a young woman with carrying rubble.

"What do we tell the people?" Arthur asked. "I can't name him my heir, he's not young enough for that. He might die soon after me."

"He could be your ward, how Morgana was," Kaia suggested.

Arthur looked thoughtful. "What if...what if I named him Lord Regent? I don't want to hide him as my father did Morgana, but I want to do what's best for Camelot. I think, if he learned from me, he would be an excellent ruler in the case of something happening to me before our oldest child is old enough to rule."

"That would give him power, authority, protection," she nodded. They watched as the young man hurried to help a young lady. He picked the large piece of rubble from her arms easily. They appeared to speak for a moment, before she pointed towards the place it needed to go. "He's a good man, but the prophecy...does it not worry you?"

"Morgana was supposed to raze Camelot," he said firmly. "Now she is helping rebuild it. Playing into the belief that Mordred will be my downfall is what will make him so. I want him to remain close to me, I want to raise him the rest of the time that I have with him. He will take care of the kingdom, I believe that. First, however, I must take care of him."

Kaia's chest was going to burst if her heart pounded any faster. She was immensely proud of her king and prayed that his good heart would only grow.

"Your Majesty," Lord Harron said, calling his attention again. "We've finished drawing up the new laws on magic. Would you like to review them?"

Kaia looked over to Lord Harron. He was near Balinor's age, still built with strong arms and wide shoulders. Despite being a "see it to believe it" man, he was honorable and trustworthy. As the oldest man on the council, it was decided he would be Arthur's most trusted advisor.

"And you, Lady Kaia?" the man probed.

"Oh," she slowly stepped forward. "Of course."

"His Majesty has informed us that the queen will be kept up to date on changes as much as he is," Harron told the other men. "Essentially, we have made it so that magic is allowed for the good of Camelot and her citizens. If it requires sacrifices, man or animal, it is forbidden. If it is used to damage another's property, used for treason, or used for murder, then it is forbidden."

"And how will the other kingdoms react to this?" Lord Topher stepped back with arms crossed. "Odin might not care, but what of Mithian? Cenred, Bayard? Caerleon?"

"I don't want to start wars over this," Arthur nodded. "I will personally write letters to each ruler and ask for their company at my wedding. We need to have treaties and negotiations ready. The queen will be present, as will Morgana."

"There's another matter, Your Majesty," a younger lord said. "The orphanage is in ruins."

"How many children were lost?" Kaia asked immediately. "I've healed many, but..."

"The numbers were few, my lady," the man said. "But we need to find a new location. Right now, they're littering the streets and the woman in charge was killed during the invasion."

"When my mother was alive, the orphanage was her responsibility," Arthur said. "My love?"

"I will personally see to it," Kaia nodded. "I should be able to build it rather easily compared to the isle."

"And until then?" the young man probed.

"Are there rooms in the castle?" she asked Arthur. "We can put more than one to a room."

"Make the arrangements, Darius," Arthur nodded. "Any rooms that aren't used by nobility are free for use until the orphanage is finished."

Darius nodded, held a hand out to Kaia. He was an eager looking fellow, bright blue eyes and clipped speech. She was fairly sure Arthur had called him 'efficient' often. "I will take you there now, my lady."

Kaia turned to Arthur. He pressed a kiss to her lips. Pulling back, she smiled. "Dinner in Morgana's chambers afterwards, don't forget."

"Yes, my queen." Arthur bowed with a smile.

As she walked out, he heard a fair bit of chuckles. Lord Harron spoke in amusement. "Just you wait, my lord. A woman will have your life planned out before you know it."

"It's worth it, though, isn't it?"

Kaia smiled to herself. It sure was.

 **)-(**

The sun was beginning to set when Kaia finished with the foundation. Mordred had joined her halfway through the afternoon, so it had been a rather simple job. When Darius came to check on it, he was shocked at the progress and informed her that 127 children had been moved into the castle.

"Can you see how much fabric is available for clothing for them?" Kaia asked. "And how much it will be to furnish the orphanage well, not mucking them over. I want to take that to the king and ask him what we can afford."

"I actually had ideas," Darius beamed. Kaia saw Mordred's mouth twitch as if to laugh at the enthusiasm, but she sent him a look and he sobered. "I thought of a library of sorts for the children, and perhaps we could actually hire a governess or two, so they may learn properly."

"I like the idea already," she touched his arm. "Write everything up for me, and I'll take it to the king."

"Of course, my lady!"

When he'd scurried off, Mordred offered up an arm. Kaia took it so they could walk back to the castle. "How do the lower towns look?"

"Better," Mordred answered. "Merlin's been doing it for hours without breaking a sweat, and the people are praising him for banishing Morgause."

"Word spreads fast," she couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips. "Has Arthur spoken with you today?"

"No," Mordred frowned. "Is he going to tell me something important?"

"He's just been thinking about you the past few days," she replied smoothly. "You might consider going to the council chambers tomorrow and spending time with him?"

"He wants to be in my life," Mordred stated, no question in his voice. The look on his face was confusing. "It's an odd thing to consider."

"How so?"

"Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, wants to be involved in my life. Before you and Morgana, I never had someone who wanted to be there because of love. Only because of my power and how dangerous it was."

"Things have changed now," she insisted. "You are loved, and that is what matters from now on."

He smiled. "You don't know how foreign it is to be loved. Everyone loves you."

"People love the idea of a healer and a helper," Kaia argued. "There is a difference between that and true love. Anyhow, as I've said, things have changed. I'm not the same person I was. You more than any know that."

Mordred said nothing, only nodded and kept walking.

When they made it to Morgana and Merlin's chambers, they found a few changes had been made. A larger wardrobe was included, and the sitting room had another chair added in it.

"...and what was Kaia's room will become the baby's room until he's old enough to have his own chamber," Morgana was telling Gwen, Arthur, and Lancelot. She smiled at the two additions to the room. "I see Kaia had joined us. Mordred, will you?"

"No, my lady," he bowed. "I regretfully decline. I wish to do some more work down in the town."

"Surely you'll take a break," Morgana pressed. "Arthur can't make you do all of his work, can he?"

"You never do stop," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come, Mordred, dine with us. You and I will go to the lower towns together to work on reconstruction."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mordred consented.

Arthur sat at the head of the table. "I thought this would be a practice run to get some of you used to your new roles and understand your importance. Though Lancelot and Guinevere will be seated with other nobles, you four will be placed by me."

"Your Majesty?" Mordred tilted his head.

"As my ward, it is custom you dine at my table," Arthur explained. "Here, Kaia will sit at the other end of the table to establish that we are the pillars of the house."

Kaia raised her eyebrows, but followed suit. "Here?"

"Yes. Now, Mordred will come sit to my right."

"That's reserved for next in line to the throne," Mordred debated. "I can't sit there."

"As my ward, and I with no heir as of yet, it is perfectly reasonable you be at my right hand," Arthur countered. "Morgana sits to my left, Merlin beside her. Lancelot and Guinevere act as those filling in and for now will sit to the left and right of Malakaia."

Everyone placed themselves as their king instructed.

"It's custom for us to wait until Arthur takes the first bite," Morgana continued. "When he begins to eat, so may we. Until then, you may only sip from your goblet and speak."

"During balls and festivals, it will be slightly different," Arthur said simply. He reached for a chicken leg and put it on his plate. As he continued to fill his plate, he spoke. "Malakaia will then by at my right hand, Mordred beside her. On my left will be Morgana and Merlin."

"Why me?" Merlin frowned.

"As Morgana's husband, you technically hold rank of a prince."

"Rubbish," Merlin proclaimed. "I am not a prat."

"Saying you aren't makes you one," Arthur pointed out.

"Boys," Kaia warned, amusement threatening at the pull of her lips. "Is that all?"

"Expect people to serve you," Morgana said. "That's goes for you two as well, newlyweds. You are Lord and Lady Lancelot now, belonging to Arthur's round table. You hold title and position, and a small fortune. Other nobles should look to you, they will want your approval because it means approval of Arthur. Servants will be at your command because they are loyal to the king."

"But I used to be them," Gwen shook her head. "It will be too uncomfortable."

"Don't think about such things," Morgana sighed. "Treat them as you wish, but don't refuse their service. It will only upset everyone. Anyhow, now there are three job openings. Look at the positive side!"

"Speaking of jobs," Lancelot cut in. "Will Elyan and I still be able to run the forge?"

"It will be a lot of work," Arthur said slowly. "I'll expect a lot from the round table, especially you. I've already declared you my finest knight, and now that it's legitimate, your duties in guarding, counseling, and training will increase."

"Of course, sire," Lancelot looked proud, but concerned.

"We will spread the word that a new blacksmith is needed," Arthur suggested.

"Tom had an apprentice, actually," Merlin chirped. "I could track him down and offer him the job."

"His work was very good," Gwen approved.

"Lovely," Kaia said. The discussion was moving along, and she needed her two cents in. Arthur and she had already talked about it, but she wanted to finalize it. "One last matter of business, mayhaps?"

"My queen." Arthur motioned for her to speak.

"It's about you, Gwen," Kaia smiled. "I know how you like to work, and I've thought of a job you might like that won't require nearly as much on you as it has before."

"Such as?" Gwen said in surprise.

"The Royal Seamstress. Not for the entire castle though, like before. We thought you could be in charge of mending the clothes, creating work for special occasions, and consulting on other works in the castle. You would be in charge of it all."

"Y-You can't be serious," Gwen stammered in shock. "The Royal Seamstress is the most talented seamstress in the kingdom!"

"Which you are," Morgana rolled her eyes. "Gwen, my dresses are the finest in the kingdom because of you. I will need new ones as the baby grows, Kaia will need new dresses as queen, and Mordred and Merlin need new clothes."

Mordred's head popped up. "I don't—

"Mordred," Kaia said sternly. "You'll be a part of the royal household. You must understand that."

"I do, of course," Mordred lowered his head respectfully. "Only...please don't force me to wear some frilly mess."

Merlin smirked. "I've just the hat for you."

Merlin and Arthur then burst into laughter. The rest of the table looked on in confusion.

"Another story for another time…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Family fluff continues!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin BBC or Arthurian legends**

The days leading up to the coronation and wedding were filled to the brim. Kaia was exhausted. In the mornings, she saw to the children that were housed in the castle, tended to their need for attention, made sure they were fed, and moved on to rebuilding of the orphanage. It was coming along with her magic, Mordred also helping once the lower towns were completed. After a brief lunch eaten alongside Arthur's council, Kaia spent time with Gaius. He was intent on finishing her education on the body, honing her skills on how to sense specific points of injury.

Interestingly, along this busy time, she gained a protector. That came in the form of Sir Percival.

 _"My queen," Arthur greeted happily, reaching a hand towards his future bride. "How was your time with Morgana?"_

 _"Lovely," Kaia said slowly. Arthur had an odd look in his eyes. It was almost apprehensive. "What's going on?"_

 _Right as she asked, Percival entered the front room of their chambers. "My king, my lady."_

 _"Percival!" Arthur faced the large man. "I'm so glad you're here. Have you been to see the new blacksmith yet?"_

 _"Yes, sire," Percival nodded. He stood with shoulders back and hands gripped behind his back, feet slightly apart as if mocking being relaxed, but actually being on guard. "The sword is very beautiful. Mordred assured me it had some kind of magic?"_

 _"A simple protection spell," Arthur waved his hand. "Nothing too advanced, we don't want you having a special advantage over the knights of Camelot. You post, however, requires that you have a bit of an edge."_

 _"What is his post, exactly?" Kaia crossed her arms._

 _Arthur looked sheepish. "Now, don't be angry, my love. I only want you safe."_

 _Kaia's shoulders dropped. "You're making him my body guard? I have magic!"_

 _"A different kind of magic!" Arthur insisted. He stepped forward, taking her hands in his own and pleading with her. "Please, my love. During the battle, you were completely unaware that the undead were coming for you as you healed Morgana. Percival stood over you and defended you until they began to fall. He protected you when your back was turned, when Mordred and Merlin and I weren't paying attention. You know that your magic is different, so please do not fight me on this."_

 _"So I'm to have a shadow to satisfy you?"_

 _"No more than I have," he touched Kaia's cheek. "Do this for me, my love."_

 _With a deep sigh, Kaia nodded. "Alright. If it becomes too much, though, that's it. He can accompany me through the streets, in case of a siege, on trips to pick herbs, and he can be stationed outside of my room. Beyond that, I will not have a guard hovering over my shoulder as I heal people in their homes or work with Gaius or dine with you."_

 _"Of course," Arthur nodded. There was a slight pause, where Arthur stroked his thumb across her cheekbone, blue eyes searching her. "When my mother was alive, the queen had her own guardsmen. How would you like to have yours?"_

 _Kaia's eyes went up._

 _"Just a group of men, so that Percival isn't outside your door every night, and for situations that require more security," Arthur said. "You control the wages, the rotation, everything. The Queensguard."_

 _Kaia tilted her head. "I will have control over them?"_

 _"Complete."_

 _"Well," Kaia shrugged. "In that case, I want Elyan."_

 _"Oh, you cruel woman."_

"Percival," Kaia called from her desk.

The knight was through the door in moments, eyebrows up in question and hand on his sword. "My lady?"

"I've got my afternoon walk with my brother in ten minutes," Kaia explained. "He's coming to get me, so you will have an hour to yourself because I have no need of protection when Merlin is there."

"Yes, my lady."

"Will you do me a favor—

"Anything, my lady."

Kaia pursed her lips. Apparently her magic had worked a little too well on assuring Percival of their friendship. He had no 'obsession' for her, of any kind, but he was particularly devoted. She'd expected it to have worn off by now, but it remained strong as ever. "Thank you, Percival. I was wondering if you would see to it that there are two guards outside the chambers my parents will be staying in. They are arriving this afternoon."

"Of course, my lady," he bowed. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, Sir Percival," she assured him with a gentle smile. "Return to your post."

It was moments later when Merlin strode in. He looked rather smart in his new clothes, recently made by Gwen. Standing in brown breeches, a perfectly fitted blue shirt, and a wedding band on his left ring finger, he was a vision of royalty. "Sister."

"Prince Merlin," she teased, standing up. "I see you've gone to the cobbler."

"Morgana insisted." he rolled his eyes. "Two new pairs of boots to wear around the castle and a new riding pair."

"Well, the castle's been built. What have you been up to besides shopping?" she reached for her old shawl, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Arthur wants me to run a school," Merlin grinned. "So many people have admitted to their abilities to use magic, some learned by curiosity and some were born with it. Arthur thinks it's best to start a school here in the castle where rank does not matter, but where we may teach everyone to read and write so that they do spells properly and control their magic versus suppressing it."

"He's told me about it," Kaia nodded. They began to walk through the halls. "Gaius should teach on potions."

"You should teach on healing."

"Mordred could teach the fun parts of magic."

"But also the acceptable uses of magic."

"Morgana can instruct potential seers and contribute to acceptable uses."

"Father could teach on magical history and magical animals."

"A school for magic," Kaia sighed, not able to stop the edges of her lips pulling up. "I can't believe those days are coming."

"Believe it," Merlin chuckled. As they walked, they came across a breezeway. Kaia felt a fondness in her heart as she realized it was the same one where Merlin had pressed her for information on her feelings for Arthur. "I have an apology to make, Sister."

"Oh?" she looked at him oddly. Why would Merlin be apologizing after all this time apart? There was nothing he could have done. "What could that be?"

"Before Morgause invaded, I thought we had all the time in the world," Merlin looked out over Camelot. "I didn't spend much time with you in the months leading to my wedding, I was so focused on Morgana. When you were gone, and Arthur relied on me again, I was hit with how much time I had spent away from him. I think I had realized how you two felt about each other and it changed my mind about how much you two needed me. I did my duties for him, and then went to Morgana whenever I could."

There was a break where Merlin's eyes were bright blue with his tears, his knuckles white from a grip on the windows of the breezeway. "I'm sorry, Kaia, for not spending time with you. I'm sorry for speaking so grandly as if I was your brother and not really acting like it."

"Merlin," she chastised immediately. "Stop it, now. There's no need for you to apologize. You didn't know Morgause would invade, you didn't know you wouldn't see me for four years because I was rash. You were in love with the love of your life! As was I. For the first time, we got caught up in other people instead of each other and that's alright."

He looked down, wiping his eyes as discreetly as he could. "I don't know if that's completely true. We need to spend more time together. I don't want..."

"Listen to me, my brother." Kaia placed her hands over one of his. "No matter what happened in those weeks leading up to Morgause, nobody can take our childhood away. Nobody can change how you were my rock in the times when our magic was so confusing and that you brought Arthur Pendragon to Ealdor to save me from bandits. I have never doubted your love for me."

He gave her a half-smile.

"And...I'm sorry for not letting you know I was alive," she continued. "I know it must've been hell and it was very wrong of me to leave you with nothing."

"I think I would have done the same thing," Merlin shook his head with a chuckle. "Arthur was the angriest. He told me about your little argument at the Isle."

"He was furious," Kaia shook her head. "But he's come so far in how he carries himself and reacts to things."

"It's been a journey," Merlin informed her. "There were times when Morgana and I wondered if his character was changed enough, but his heart...it's been miraculous. Kaia, you should have seen how he learned to defend the people, even in front of his father. The rumors about his sympathetic attitude toward magic almost had him thrown in the dungeons."

"I'm proud of him," Kaia smiled. She looked over to her brother. "And of you, Emrys. A prince, husband, future professor, and powerful warlock. Not to mention a soon-to-be father."

The young man's head dropped. He took in the view of Camelot through half-lidded eyes as his hands clenched the frame of the breezeway. "I've no idea how to be a father."

"Of course you do, you were practically mine."

Merlin made eye contact with her. He looked hesitant to believe her. "You really believe that?"

"I do," she insisted. "Brother, you protected me and loved me, taught me about hunting and accepting who I was. I know there will be more complications than that, but you are well-equipped for the basics of being a father and raising someone to believe in the good of people and appreciation of the world. You're going to be marvelous."

She rested her head on his shoulder for some time. They then took in the view together, watching the road towards the city from their far off spot. Kaia found herself wondering how they'd gotten to be where they are now. Merlin as a prince, able to do magic in the streets and preparing to teach others. Kaia dressed in fine red velvet, with responsibilities of a castle on her shoulders. Who could have imagined, two foreigner servants who also happened to be powerful magical beings, on the thrones of Camelot. It was absurd to think about it happening six years before.

"Do you think Mother and Father will stay?" Kaia asked softly. "What with Morgana having a baby and all. It could be a reunion of sorts."

"Mother will want to be here for a fair amount of time since you're back," Merlin shrugged. "And Father hasn't been to Camelot since magic was banished. This was his home once."

"We shall see."

"Sooner than expected, I'll say!" Merlin straightened up. He pointed to the road leading towards Camelot, just visible from where they were. Three familiar shapes appeared to be coming towards Camelot. Kaia's heart was swollen with emotion. Four years was the longest she'd gone without seeing her mother, and there was such an excitement at having her father be a free man again. And Elizabeth...oh it had been so long!

"We best go down and meet them." Kaia took Merlin's hand. "Come, brother!"

Linking hands, the pair ran from the breezeway and down toward the city gates. They received odd looks, a servant prince and a soon-to-be-queen running in a highly improper fashion through the upper levels of the city. Kaia had no care for them, however, her excitement greater than their judgement. She was thrilled to finally see her family again...and slightly frightened to face her parents.

If there were anyone who could understand, it was them.

Elizabeth was the first hugged, simply because the peasant girl ran forward as well, colliding with Kaia in an almost painful embrace.

"You're alive!"

"Yes, and you're here!"

"Of course I am, I couldn't believe the news—

"I'm so happy you're here, words can't begin to describe..."

"The king!" Elizabeth waved her hands. "How could that have happened? And magic!"

Kaia didn't respond, only held her friend tightly again. The blonde girl in front of her was crying and clinging to Kaia, brown eyes simply shining with her tears of happiness. Due to her excitement, Kaia barely noticed the little boy behind her.

She moved on to embracing her mother, who wept and kissed her brow with trembling hands. It felt so incredibly nice to be held by her mother again that Kaia gave no thought to embarrassment. She simply clung to the warm hug and waited until the other woman had calmed enough.

When her father held her close, he only whispered, "You did what was right to protect the ones you loved. You did what was right."

And that was all she needed.

Kaia led them through the city. As they approached the courtyard, Arthur and Morgana were calmly walking down the steps. At the sight of her only family, Morgana beamed and opened her arms to Hunith.

"I know there's normally a sort of decorum to these things, but I simply can't wait," Morgana beamed. She looked between the two older adults. "I'm with child."

There was a small celebration in the middle of the town square. Hunith began crying anew and Balinor was speechless.

"And who is this little tyke?" Arthur grinned, crouching down. Only then did Kaia noticed the boy that followed Elizabeth, and currently clung to her hand.

"This is my son," Elizabeth said fondly. "I lost my husband to a fever last winter, so it's only the two of us. Myself and Malachi."

Kaia almost choked. She touched her hand to her lips and took in the sight of the boy, who was quiet, but looked old enough to speak fairly well. It was touching, how Arthur held out his hand to the little blonde boy. "Hello. My name is King Arthur."

"My name is Malachi," the boy said firmly, taking Arthur's hand. "You saved the village. Mummy tells me stories about you."

"Well I can't wait to here stories about you."

Kaia's heart melted. Arthur stood back up and moved to her mother, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Hunith, I'm so pleased to see you."

"My dear boy," she patted Arthur's cheek lovingly. "How will I ever repay what you've done for our family?"

"Nothing at all," Arthur grinned. "Merlin being a prince now enables me to have a servant who does actual work."

Merlin scoffed. "Maybe now that you aren't such a prat—

"On the steps of the palace?" Morgana crossed her arms. "This is where you two choose to do this?"

"As you can see, not much has changed," Arthur winked at Hunith and Balinor, who both chuckled. His eyesight was directed up towards the palace doors. "Ahh! Percival and Elyan. Please come meet my soon to be family. Which of you will be escorting them to their chambers?"

"We've decided to place Sir Gregory and Sir Blackwell outside their chambers, Your Majesty," Percival explained. "They wait just inside the castle doors."

"Excellent," Kaia clasped her hands. "Dinner will be in the dining hall at six o'clock tonight, and you'll get to meet everyone. Sir Percival, would you mind personally ensuring that Elizabeth is seen to?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Hold on a moment," Hunith looked at her surroundings with a frown. "Where's Gwen?"

"Gwen was feeling...unwell, so she's currently resting. She will be joining us for dinner though."

"Alright then," the woman smiled. "Lead the way."


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no excuses, because I have been gone for entirely too long. Forgive me, those who review and follow the story. You warm my heart, seriously. I am incredibly thankful!**

 **One more fluff chapter, and the plot will move forward. I really wanted to show the wedding and everything surrounding it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

"My god, you are beautiful."

Kaia looked over at Arthur. He laid in their bed, blankets only covering the middle of his body, watching her. She stood by the window, looking at the light snow falling as she kept herself wrapped in a sheet. A single candle burned at the bedside to provide light.

"You flatter me too much." Kaia shook her head. Leaning against the wall, she turned her body and examined him. _He_ was beautiful, if anything. She admired the way his features were defined, the hard jaw and the sculpted muscles down his chest. Even though they'd spent themselves well after midnight, she couldn't help but feel a warmth of desire creeping up her neck.

"That right there," he half-smiled at her. "Is what I always want to see. The flush of your arousal makes you look...well, it does something to me."

She moved back to the bed slowly, letting the sheet fall off her shoulders to reveal the swells of her breast. Her breath caught when Arthur's tongue traced across his bottom lip. "Oh my love, you _must_ get back to bed."

But Kaia took her time. She walked slowly, letting the sheet drop a little more to her hips. The material brushed against the floor as she moved, so that it made the only sound in the room—apart from the breath that escaped Arthur's parted lips. As she reached the bedside, Kaia fully dropped the sheet and revealed her body to her king.

"Today is it," Kaia whispered. "Here is your chance to cut it off."

"Never." Arthur took her hand and kissed the palm. "Never again will I be without you."

Continuing in the slow movement, she peeled back the sheets and was pleased that Arthur's body was preparing for her. Grasping his length, she teased and enjoyed the sounds she drew from him.

Hours later, when light was peeking through the window she'd left open, Kaia kissed her lover on the cheek and redressed herself. With a simple transportation spell, she left the room and landed her own temporary quarters.

Her wedding day had arrived.

 **)-(**

It was a surprise to her when she found Gwen, Morgana, and Elizabeth waiting for her.

An undignified squeal left her lips. Morgana laughed easily, plopping down on the perfectly made bed. "Gwen owes me five gold pieces. We bet on whether or not you and Arthur would spend the night before the wedding together."

"I truly thought you would hold off for at least one night," Gwen pouted.

"I suggested it, I really did," Kaia defended herself. "But he's...erm, convincing."

Morgana snorted.

"My collar bone is very sensitive and easily accessible, it's not my fault!"

The other three girls laughed. Elizabeth motioned to the table that Kaia had noticed before with a grand sweep of her arms. "Food, for the bride."

Kaia's eyes widened. Ham, potatoes, bread, various fruits, and what appeared to be breakfast pies awaited her. There was a pitcher of mead and one of water, and a tray with herbs she didn't recognize.

"Tea," Elizabeth clarified. "When Gwen and I went to the kitchens to get all this, we were pleasantly surprised that Queen Annis brought a gift. They've found some herbs that make rather delicious tea."

"So it's not medicinal use?"

"For pleasure."

"Well then I will have a cup of that," Kaia said. She walked forward to the table and reached for a piece of ham. Elizabeth was looking slightly edgy, a look Kaia recognized as feeling out of place. Touching her friend's hand, she smiled. "Lizzie, I'm so very glad you're here. This is a day we dreamed of having together, and as I missed yours..."

"I'm glad I made the journey here," Elizabeth answered. "I hope maybe to find a life here. Minimal healing and caring for children is all I know. With my parents gone and Jacob dead, I couldn't offer anything to Malachi in Ealdor. I thought by coming here that he may have a chance for a good life."

"We will make sure he has the best life we can offer," Kaia promised. "And as I know nothing of caring for children, you will help me."

"And me," Morgana chimed in, a hand moving to her stomach. "I've no idea how to raise a child. All of my parents are gone. While I have fond memories, I don't remember much on raising children from my mother. Gorlois only taught me to love, and Uther...well, he is not my model for parents."

An idea clearly crossed her mind as her eyes glazed for a moment. "But of course! Elizabeth, darling, would you be the nanny? Charged with the protection of my child?"

"And any future ones I may have," Kaia said. "Not just Morgana's nanny, but the royal family's."

The young woman stammered. "Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely," Kaia took her hand. "You always did promise to help me raise my children. And Malachi will lack for no father figures here."

Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears. "I suppose I can't deny my closest friend, the queen?"

Gwen touched the girl's elbow. "Trust me with these two, you can't. Let us welcome you home, Elizabeth."

A grateful smile spread across her face.

A knock came at the door, disrupting the moment. Hunith entered, followed by a servant girl with a smile on her face. In her arms, she carefully carried a dress that Kaia noted was a specific shade of lavender blue. She covered her mouth with a small gasp at the realization.

 _The song I used to sing for Arthur._

 _You'll be wed in a dilly, dilly dress_

 _Of lavender blue, dilly dilly_

 _Lavender green_

 _Then you'll be king, dilly silly_

 _And I'll be your queen_

"Guinevere..." Kaia whispered. "You remembered the song. The silly little song."

"Of course I remembered, my friend. Even after you were gone, Arthur used to hum it. He told me about it, how you teased about being married in a lavender blue dress. I had Merlin use magic to make the color just right."

Kaia took her friend's hand and sighed. "You are quite a woman, Guinevere."

"Think nothing of it." Gwen turned to the maid. "Esme, thank you for coming dear. Have you seen Jessa?"

"She'll be here soon," Esme promised. Turning to Kaia, she curtsied. "I'm Lady Gwen's maid, but Jessa has been appointed yours. We'll both be assisting you all today."

"Thank you, Esme," Kaia smiled. "Remember, don't use the term 'lady' while we're here. This is safe and private. No need for formalities when we're friends, as we always have been."

"If I may..." Esme cleared her throat. "I know some of the servants are treating you differently because you're gonna be queen, but I admire you. I know you're a kind woman, and I believe you'll make Camelot better."

"I will do my very best," Kaia assured her. "Thank you, Esme."

"Of course," she replied. "Now, I'm going to draw you a bath. You'll all need nice and cleaned."

Kaia nodded.

"And thankfully Jessa's skills can cover that love bite on your neck."

Kaia gasped, but her friends all laughed.

 **)-(**

Arthur sat with his round table knights, eating their breakfast merrily.

"I hope to find myself a lass tonight," Gwaine smirked, a piece of ham going into his mouth. "A pretty servant girl just waiting for me without knowing it yet."

"For what purposes?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "True love? Or something far less appropriate?"

"Look, _Princess_ ," Gwaine pointed. "Just because you found a pretty lass that's a good shag and happens to be the love of your life, doesn't mean we all have. I make do."

Elyan smacked the back of his friend's head, while Lancelot spoke. "You do know that's our queen you're talking about?"

"What? We've all heard the rumors."

"My god." Arthur shook his head. "Gwaine, no more talk of my bride unless it's to sing her praises on magic and how she will rule."

"Right," Gwaine cleared his throat and held his cup to the roof. He belted out a horrible sounding ballad of "her magic doth heal all ails and wounds" and "forever shall she be loved." The words were rather bland, but Gwaine's horrifying voice was enough to bring them all to tears of laughter.

"Enough!" Leon eventually coughed out. He held his stomach. "I'm sure that's a mockery of our queen."

"She'd be laughing just the same," Merlin chuckled.

Just then, Mordred entered the king's chambers. As usual, he didn't say much, only took a mug of mead and placed himself in a seat next to Merlin.

"Our new knight!" Gwaine grinned. He grabbed the young man's shoulder roughly. "Have you been to see mummy yet?"

"Mummy?" Leon frowned. "What on earth does that mean?"

Arthur let out a laugh, a true smile across his face while he looked at Mordred. Poor Leon.

"Mordred is the son of Kaia and Arthur," Merlin smirked.

Leon blinked.

"He's sixteen."

Mordred's eyes flashed and the jug of mead floated towards him carefully. Leon raised his eyebrows even higher. "So he gets his magic from Kaia."

"And myself," Arthur added.

"And from his conception, right?" Lancelot added.

"Why am I just now hearing of this?" Elyan exclaimed. "You lot got back weeks ago!"

"There's been a bit happening," Arthur commented. "But I apologize for not informing you two. It's something that needs to stay within the round table because Morgause orchestrated it."

Leon and Elyan both started, Elyan coughing the drink he had been taking.

"Morgause saw into the future that Malakaia and I would have a child," Arthur explained. "A very powerful child. So, she progressed the occurrence by taking our blood and using magic to create Mordred ahead of time. The intent was for her to use him as a weapon against us, but Mordred is, after all, our son. He's stronger than that."

"So he takes after his mum then?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sent a kick towards his brother-in-law, rolling his eyes as the rest of the knights laughed. "Really, though. To the rest of Camelot, Mordred is my ward. Morgause has caused too much destruction, if word gets out of this, Mordred's life could be in danger."

"Yes sire." Leon nodded.

"Of course," Elyan agreed.

"Shall we celebrate Arthur's fatherhood with another drink?"

"I can't, Gwaine, and nor can you," Arthur said pointedly. "Morgana would kill us all if somebody turned up drunk."

"But sire—

"Enough," Merlin declared, throwing an arm over his friend's shoulder. "Breakfast will be served soon, and then we all go separate ways and prepare for the ceremony."

For once, the knights listened to Merlin (who scoffed with a "It's about time!") and left Arthur's chambers after breakfast. Arthur's new servant, George, came in to draw a bath and prepare his clothes.

"The new seamstress has prepared a white shirt with embroidering of a peculiar color, as well as golden hems."

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look. The king cleared his throat. "You know much about fashion, George?"

"I find it prudent to keep up for your sake, sire," George nodded firmly, only once before turning back to laying out clothes. "The breeches are the finest leather of course, and simply black. I've polished your ceremonial boots and your cape is freshly washed."

"The red one?"

"The black one, sire!" the man looked affronted. "This purple color does not mix well with the red of Camelot."

Merlin turned to hide his laughter, while Arthur took the shirt from his servant. He saw the gold embroidery down the middle, mixed with an odd blue color he didn't know existed...

"Lavender blue," Merlin explained, still smirking. He wiggles his fingers. "I did a few alterations with the threading so Gwen had the right color."

 _"I'm yours forever, and with all my heart."_

 _His eyes fluttered closed. "So you'll consider marrying me?"_

 _Obvious shock came from the smallest of gasps. "Arthur..."_

 _"You don't have to answer now," he chuckled, blue eyes opening again to stare at her lovingly. "But when I am king, I want you to be my queen. Just like the song you sing to me."_

 _"May I wear of dress of lavender blue?" she asked softly._

 _"The royal seamstress shall make it so," he chuckled, pulling her close._

Arthur was overwhelmed with emotion. Guinevere was truly a good friend to both him and his queen. What he had longed for, so long ago, was her heart forever in his hands and her body forever in his bed. The times he envisioned her in a dress of lavender blue, striding down the ceremonial hall towards him, were countless and used to be filled with agony. Awaking in the middle of the night knowing he could never have it had been torture. Now, that was all changing.

Malakaia would be his wife and queen, and her life would be safe from Uther and his laws. Morgause was banished. There could be peace. He could be happy.

Thinking this, he hurried to bathe and eagerly awaited his wedding.

 **)-(**

Her dress was simple. Still beautiful and expensive-looking, thanks to Gwen. The material was heavy velvet. It fit the cold weather of the season, and the lavender blue stood out among the people. Gold was embroidered along the hem, which was semi-low cut and faded into off the shoulder sleeves. They flared out in trumpet sleeves, almost as long as her dress. A gold belt hung around her hips, the dragon of Camelot's symbol at the center.

Her hair was braided to sit a crown, just at the sides. The rest of her curls fell down her back. As she strode forward, the small heels of her new slippers made the smallest noise.

"My sweet girl," Hunith said. They stood outside the ceremonial hall with Gaius, Balinor, and Merlin. Her family took turns pressing kisses to her cheeks and whispering their congratulations. There was still murmuring from those behind the doors, which meant Arthur and Morgana had yet to take their places. She had a few moments.

That time was spent with Merlin, after her parents and uncle had shuffled away. Her brother took her hands and couldn't seem to hold back his grin. "You will be the most wonderful queen. You and Arthur will bring in a new age."

"We will bring in a new age, Merlin," Kaia replied. "All of us, together. We cannot do it without one another."

"Still, today is not about all of us. It is about you and Arthur and the joy your life will bring. I know there will be joy."

Kaia thought there was more to the way he spoke, something that flashed in his eyes and whispered of a dark magic. She decided to push it down, however, hoping that whatever was happening could be saved for later. She'd been gone for four years—one more day could surely wait. So, she hugged her brother once more before he left her to stand behind the doors in solitude, waiting for the moment when the trumpets blared.

When they did, the doors swept open and all eyes were on her.

She focused on Arthur, rather than the lyre in the background or the whispers that spread through the hall. He looked unbelievably handsome in a white shirt, black leather breeches, and a black cape she'd never seen before. His crown was slightly lopsided on his head, but it looked perfect. She wanted to run to him. To keep herself firm, she tightened her

As she passed Balinor, Hunith, Merlin, and Gaius, she heard sniffles. Glancing without moving her head revealed it was her mother and Merlin. Naturally, her brother would be crying at this moment.

She barely remembered what happened next. She had her hand is Arthur's before she knew it, with red ribbon being tied around it for their ceremony. After their binding was complete, Morgana removed Arthur's crown as prince and placed a new one on it. Arthur had commissioned Lancelot and Elyan to make new crowns as quickly as they could. Not failing to disappoint, Arthur's crown was still golden, but with six fleur-de-lis on a base of gold, rubies, and diamonds.

When Kaia's crown came to her and she was to swear loyalty and obedience to Camelot, amazement washed over her at the beauty of her crown. It was the same gold as Arthur's, but a single fleur-de-lis adorned the middle. Beside it were curls of metal that held the same jewelry as Arthur's crown. It didn't encircle her entire head, rather it simply tucked in hair.

They held hands, turned and presented themselves. Morgana's voice rang clear through the hall.

"Long live the king! Long the live the queen!"

 **)-(**

Naturally, the wedding night was wonderful.

Kaia wasn't sure what to expect to make it special. At the feast, wine and mead had flowed freely and the music played all night. She was sure she'd never danced as often as she did then, and by the time they were sent off for the consummation, they were both so tired she was sure they'd fall right asleep. They knew each other's bodies already, so there was no reason to think it would be entirely too different.

She had been sent to "her own" chambers as it was custom. Arthur had told her she wouldn't ever need them, but they were built into the royal suite. It was odd to her, as Jessa helped her remove the wedding dress and step into nothing but a white chemise and white stockings.

"Why is it custom for me to have my own chambers?" Kaia asked with a touch of embarrassment. "Merlin and Morgana share one."

"Lady Morgana has always lived in a single suite, Your Majesty," Jessa told her gently. "Was she your first mistress?"

"And only, I'm afraid."

"Well, nobility have always had separate chambers for husband and wife." Jessa worked at the corset of Kaia's dress. "When men wish to visit their wife to make love, it is always done in the wife's chambers. If he chooses to summon her, which is rare, she goes down the hidden passageway to his room."

"I don't understand that," Kaia sighed as she was finally able to step from the dress. "Marrying for love was always the better option to me."

"That's the one thing servants and peasants can be happy about," Jessa giggled. "Marrying for love is our luxury."

"Well, Arthur..."

"Had no parents to tell him otherwise," Jessa finished. "My queen, only in Uther's passing were you freed. It was tragic, but now...the oppression has ended and His Majesty is not held by parental overseeing. He is a monarch who makes the rules and does not need to fear love."

Kaia smiled as Jessa handed her the chemise to step into. "Thank you, Jessa."

"Madam?"

"For still talking to me as a friend."

She smiled. "Kaia, we will always be friends. Now, we may become even better friends."

Kaia kissed the girl's cheeks and slipped into chemise. After wrapping a sheer robe around her body, the newly crowned queen made to take her tiara off. Jessa held up a hand to stop her. "Majesty!"

"Yes?"

"You should leave it on," Jessa suggested. "George told me that the king requested it."

"My friend, when did you speak with George?"

"Nevermind that." Jessa waved a hand. "The king wants to see his bride on his wedding night, wearing her crown. You should leave it."

"Very well," Kaia smiled. "Lead the way."

They walked to Kaia's sitting chambers, where Jessa pulled a lever hidden by a small tapestry of a garden. The young queen gasped as she saw a rectangular section of stones push back and slide quickly to the left. When Jessa moved to a torch that waited just inside the walkway, Kaia stopped her. Wordlessly, she opened her hands and small orbs of blue light appeared.

Jessa curtsied. "The end of the walkway is covered by a tapestry of a dragon. Simply slide it aside, and a doorway will open directly into the king's bedchambers. Good night, my lady."

"Goodnight, my friend."

When she entered what was now she and Arthur's chambers, she was pleasantly surprised. She found lavender everywhere around her, as well as any other purple or blue flower she could possibly imagine. There were less candles than she expected for such a scene, but the room had a bit of a dark glow to it.

Arthur emerged from the room that she knew held its own tub and everything required for bathing. It had amused her that only the king's chambers held such privilege of its own room to bathe, but now she rather liked it. He was stark naked, not even his crown on his head.

"My queen," he sighed, taking her in. Kaia felt a smile spread across her face and was suddenly filled with incredible warmth. Something was going to burst inside out. Deciding to show her joy to her new husband, she ran at him, laughing at the look on his face as she quite literally jumped into his arms and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. Arthur laughed against her mouth, but held her secure and returned the embrace.

"Forgive me," Kaia giggled at herself when they broke apart. "It's only...I love you, Arthur. So very much."

"And I you, my queen." Arthur brought his mouth to her's gently. "I didn't light too many candles because I thought we could use some of _your_ light tonight. Dragons, I think, and drops of light all around. After you do that, we shall enjoy a nice bath in the large tub I inherited. What do you say?"

Kaia nodded. Easing down Arthur's body, she murmured a quick spell and moved her hands how she'd always done. Suddenly, little sparks of light floated at the top of the room, and tiny, golden colored dragons were weaving around. Arthur's eyes widened before he relaxed into a smile. "I will never get use to that. _Magnificent_."

Kaia eased her chemise and stockings off, draping them over the end of the bed. Arthur smiled and held a hand out to her, which she gladly took.

The rest of the night was spent with no words. A moan, when Kaia sank into the hot water of the large tub. A sigh, when she leaned into Arthur's chest, wrapped happily in his arms. A gasp when his teeth nipped her shoulder. A giggle when she flicked water at him. No words were shared, but emotions—contentment and love—filled the air.

Kaia had never made love with anyone before Arthur, and she'd certainly never made love in a tub of water. It was different than she expected, but the movement of the water against her skin excited her, as soap bubbles spilled over the edges of the tub when her movements atop her husband grew faster. At the height of her climax, she barely noticed the obnoxious splash against the stone floor and focused on how Arthur's lips stayed latched onto her body, even as he himself moaned into bliss.

They laid in bed afterward, enjoying the scent of the flowers and the cleanliness of each other's bodies in their bed. Arthur stroked her wet hair, which rested on the curve of his arm and shoulder. Sighing, she spoke quietly for fear of breaking the moment. "Part of me doesn't want to real world to come tomorrow. We are married, and that is good, but the responsibilities of being queen will grow."

"You don't regret it?" Arthur asked, a nervous edge to his voice.

"No, my king." Kaia smoothed a hand over his chest. "Only I'm...I'm scared of the future."

"You don't need to be," he whispered back. A hand twisted into her hair. "No matter what comes, we will have each other, and that takes my fear away. I don't care if things get hard, if Camelot falls, or if Morgause brings hell to earth. In all of that, we will never be parted again."

She turned to look up at the blue eyes that reflected the gold of the dragons she'd created. "I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

"And I you, Malakaia Pendragon."

Kaia sighed. Perhaps he was right. No matter the future, they would always be together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaaaaaand, the Time of Fluff has passed. The Age of Angst has arisen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

Time passed and Kaia learned to thrive in her position.

Truly becoming queen was a long road, with months of exhausting days leading to exhausted nights. Kaia learned what it meant to be loved _and_ hated by the people, but also what it meant to have their respect, always. She no longer feared walking among her citizens and wondering what they thought of her.

They made it perfectly clear when she had a violent miscarriage int the six month of her reign.

She remembered lying in bed for days, her body's magic working on healing itself. Arthur paced through the castle, Merlin whispered enchantments over her. Gaius didn't leave her side once. Hunith held her while she wept, Gwen brought sunshine to her day, and Morgana ran the castle. Mordred, when persuaded to leave her side, had taken to picking up Kaia's work in the lower towns. All of these reactions from the people she loved made clear sense.

What surprised her, however, was four nights after the miscarriage. Gaius told her that she was able to walk around her room. While leaning on Arthur, he'd taken her to the window. In the courtyard of the palace, the people of Camelot held onto candles and sang comforting songs to the witch queen, all the while bemoaning the loss of their future monarch. It had filled her with an odd strength and the knowledge that despite her upbringing and her nature, they cared for her.

Through those months, more change came to Camelot. As Gaius helped Kaia grow in her healing abilities, they established a sort of school in the castle for all who wished to learn about magic and it's uses. Kaia and Gaius spent hours pouring over books with pupils, teaching ways of healing with magic or science, and enjoying the eagerness of children. While Morgana taught about control of magic and how to calmly spread your wings, Merlin bounced between many classes and offered various demonstrations, teaching more advanced students as a tutor of sorts. Balinor loved spending his days speaking about the origins of magic and the various creatures that lived, specifically dragons. Hunith spent much of her time in the orphanage, helping form a school in the lower towns.

Aside from classes, council meetings, time among the people, work in lower towns and villages, the king and queen of Camelot spent an allotted amount of time each week with their friends. It was their treasure, to spend evenings in the gardens or in their own personal chambers, the knights and ladies of the round table surrounding them.

Especially after the addition of Prince Edmund Balinorson. Morgana and Merlin had decided to ensure his name meant something special. Morgana insisted that a child come from Merlin would be a protector of all men, and therefore needed a name that fit; thus, Edmund was named. The little prince had Morgana's features, but had yet to lose Merlin's bright blue eyes. Kaia loved spending time with the baby, especially after losing her own.

Merlin and Morgana's child was not the only addition to the family. Arthur's uncle, Lord Agravaine arrived in Camelot, not long after Kaia's miscarriage, expressing a desire to join court. The man seemed to be a stereotypical brown-noser, for lack of a better term. The queen found his eagerness seemed self-serving, masked in a desire to serve Arthur and herself. Both welcomed him to court as family, but spoke of their wariness in the hours before dawn that they spent wrapped in nothing but each other. There was hesitancy, yet nothing appeared to be truly wrong. He wanted to be a part of Arthur's life now that he had no father figure. For the life of them, there could be no reason found for mistrust...and so they loved him.

Thus, life continued. Kaia found herself in a routine of visiting the sick in the mornings, working at the school in the late mornings, and resuming her queenly duties after a midday meal. Aside from a few disturbances here and there, Camelot had entered a time of peace and prosperity.

"You look tired, my dear," Gaius said one morning as they finished their rounds. They walked through a breezeway overlooking the market, arm in and arm and moving slowly.

"I haven't been sleeping," Kaia admitted. "I'm not sure why."

Gaius made a face. "I've only seen you eating bread and an odd amount of chicken lately. Is anything else turning your head?"

"No," she said instinctively. After mulling over it for a moment, she paused in the corridor. "Uncle...my miscarriage was six months ago. You don't think...?"

"I believe it is possible," Gaius said with a small smile.

"Don't tell Arthur," she asked softly, suddenly shaking hands. "Can we keep it between us until we are certain?"

"I've been working on the spell to check that very thing," Gaius told her. "Would you like me to check?"

Kaia bit her lip, but nodded. Seeing nobody around, Gaius hovered his hands over Kaia's womb and murmured an enchantment. When Kaia looked down, she found a pale red aura pulsing around her abdomen. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized that Gaius was right.

"According to the size of the aura...I'd say a little over two months," Gaius was smiling widely. "Your healing powers must have completely healed your womb."

"I'm pregnant," Kaia whispered, looking up at her uncle.

"A girl, I'd like to say."

She wrapped her uncle in a tight hug, unable to keep the tears at bay. "Remember, though. A secret, until we think the first three months are up."

"Of course," Gaius promised, holding her more tightly. "It's between you and I."

Her happiness was interrupted by a pressing against her mind. The familiarity of it told her it was Merlin, and she let in his thought of _"Morgana found something while scrying. We're going to the council chambers."_

 _I'm on my way._

"We must go," she told Gaius. "Morgana has seen something."

 **)-(**

Arthur looked up when the council doors opened. Malakaia walked in, Gaius not far behind her, with a smile on her face. "My love."

"Good afternoon, sire," she replied sweetly. Moving past his council members, she took the offered hand and leaned up to press her lips to his. Arthur almost sighed like a love-struck fool.

"What brings you here?" he asked, smoothing back a tendril of hair. Her chocolate curls were falling wildly around her today, accenting her simple white dress with a gold sash. He liked the way she looked in dresses with flowing sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The whole look about her made his body hum with excitement. "You normally take Sunday to your patients."

"Morgana has seen something while scrying," she explained with that slight frown of hers. "And it seemed rather urgent."

"She doesn't normally interrupt council meetings," Arthur himself was now frowning. "I suppose you should join us, my love. Would you like to sit?"

"You may have my seat, Your Majesty," Mordred offered. He stood from his chair immediately. "No objections."

Arthur watched Kaia's smile stretch back out and his heart twisted. Since the miscarriage so far into her pregnancy, his wife had been particularly loving to Mordred and he made sure to love her back. Arthur was pleased that she still had a child of theirs to love while she grieved the loss.

"I'll be standing, Mordred," Arthur clapped his shoulder. "The queen may have my throne. Gaius, however, should be sitting as well and can take your seat."

Gaius bowed slightly in thanks, taking his place by Kaia, and nodding a greeting to Balinor. The former dragonlord had been a blessing on how to deal with magical problems, as he had been by Uther's side before the purge. Arthur was quite certain that the last few instances wouldn't have been manageable without the man.

"Do you believe that Morgause has resurfaced?" Agravaine asked, a strangely smug look on his face. "It's been nearly a year."

"It would surprise me, certainly," Balinor frowned. "Merlin's curse was very specific, I've thought over it many times. He did not want her to receive any sort of kindness, and she certainly can't set foot in Camelot."

"Then how do you think she is planning to attack?" Mordred asked. "Or if she will? She can't be queen of a kingdom that she cannot enter."

"But she can watch it fall," Kaia murmured, a hand over stomach. "And that is what she wants."

Arthur knew that his wife thought Morgause the reason she lost her child. Part of him agreed, but another part of him was unsure. Morgause was vengeful and hateful, but murdering a child...how could anybody he was related to be capable of that?

His thoughts were interrupted by Morgana and Merlin entering the room. He looked at his sister silently, awaiting the announcement.

"I am unsure of what exactly, but I saw something terrible happening to Camelot. There was something to do with no having enough fire, with the people outside the walls being in danger. They were clamoring at the gates of the city, crying to get in. There were strange shapes coming from the sky."

"Strange shapes?" Gaius repeated. "Can you offer anything else?"

"Such as whether or not these...shapes screamed?" Balinor asked slowly.

"Yes," Morgana tilted her head. "How did you know?"

"Is it something you know of?" Merlin pressed. "They looked...terrifying."

"I'm afraid there are many descriptions that would fit," Gaius said as he and Balinor shared a look. "Sire, might we take our leave and do some research?"

"Of course," Arthur nodded. "Whatever resources you have, use them."

Balinor tapped his head. "Princess Morgana, if you'd let me know what they looked like."

The princess nodded. Arthur watched her for a moment. "Could you tell when this might happen?"

"There were decorations for Samhain in the palace," she said. "I believe it's tonight. The winter solstice is as good as any a time for a magical attack."

"What can we do for the people?" Kaia asked. "They're obviously in danger."

Arthur paused. He wracked his brain for numbers on supplies, before turning to his son. "Mordred, get a hold of as many knights as you can. Send men to whatever villages they can reach before the feast tonight, and give word that the King and Queen are calling for citizens to come to the city. I want everyone inside the gates."

Mordred bowed. "Sire."

"Is there anything more?" Arthur turned back to Morgana.

"Fire," she replied. "It was important, we needed to protection of fire. That's all I can offer, I don't remember anything else."

"It's getting very cold," Lord Harron mentioned. "If I may suggest, Sire, planning the gathering of blankets and firewood before the night falls? Dispersing of torches throughout the city?"

"The citizens could burn Camelot to the ground," Agravaine noted. "Can they be trusted?"

"They are our people," Kaia insisted. "We must use Morgana's gift to protect them."

"The queen is right," Arthur reached for her hand. "And if that's not enough, we can call for Kilgharrah. What better way to protect with fire than with a dragon?"

"I'll call him before the feast," Merlin nodded. "He can stay close to the castle."

Arthur couldn't say any more, as Leon and Elyan rushed in. The former took a deep breath. "The reports are true, sire. We caught up with Morgause on the Plains of Denaria."

"Was she alone?" Arthur asked.

"There was someone else," Elyan said with a shake of his head. "A disfigured old woman, she looked about to die, but...we couldn't be sure."

"Where was Morgause heading?" Agravaine asked.

Leon's features darkened. "To the Seas of Meredor."

"The Isle of the Blessed." Kaia sat up straighter. "She can't make it. Mordred and I set charms so that anyone wishing to cause harm to the Isle could not enter."

"What if she doesn't want to harm the Isle?" Merlin asked slowly. "She may just be drawing from the Island's magic."

"Sire, you should know her powers have grown," Leon added. "Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead."

Arthur sighed and exchanged a dark look with Merlin. "Keep me informed of any developments. Lord Harron, I am trusting you to carry out your suggestions. Do whatever is necessary. We _will_ protect our people."

All of the councilmen bowed out of the hall. Arthur watched them leave slowly, until only family remained behind. Arthur could feel tension building in his shoulders. "For months, nothing. Why now?"

"We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever," Agravaine offered. "Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgause were to act, we'd be ready for her. Morgana has helped see to it that we are."

"Your uncle is right," Morgana said gently. "We're more prepared than before. If something is coming, we can fight it."

"Of course," Arthur nodded. "You all best get ready for the feast."

 **)-(**

Arthur liked to watch his wife get ready. Jessa always took her time in brushing the queen's hair, twisting strands of gold or silver into the dark curls with careful work. When her hair was braided back, her tiara set in place, and powder applied to her face, the queen moved to get dressed. For the feast, she wore a deep blue dress, the corset underneath fitted and snug to push her breasts up.

As most of her dresses did, the sleeves fell off her shoulders and billowed out, parts of them even touching the floor. Jessa tied a golden cord in a few loops around her waist. Kaia slid into golden slippers, and she was complete.

"You look magnificent," Arthur whispered as George handed him Excalibur. "I've never seen a creature of such beauty."

"You've seen a unicorn."

"Nothing can compare."

Malakaia strode over to him, hands smoothing over his white shirt. "I'll put his cape on, George. You both may leave us."

The servants both bowed before leaving. Kaia snuggled against his chest, making Arthur let out a deep sigh and hold her tightly. Nothing compared to having her so close, smelling of lavender and vanilla, and knowing she was safe. Gently, he pressed his lips to her temple. "Do you know that there is nobody in the world I love so much as you?"

"And I love you," she whispered, turning to look up at him. "I will never need anything if I have you."

"Not even a child?"

She touched his cheek, eyes slightly watering. The corner of her mouth twitch as if she were to cry, but then it lifted upwards. "We have a child, my love."

 _Mordred._

"I am rather fond of him," Arthur agreed. "He's growing so wise, for so young. I can hardly believe he's seventeen. I wish I had more time with him..."

"We have the rest of our lives," Kaia answered. She kissed his lips firmly, her hands tightening on his shoulders and her mouth parting for him. Arthur accepted the kiss by drawing her as close as he could manage. He was certain he could drown in this woman.

When she pulled away, she breathed a little heavier. "And there is passion enough to make a whole army of children."

"What say you?" Arthur winked. "Skip the feast and start trying right now?"

"Nonsense," she blushed. "Let me get your cape. We must assure you look the part of a king."

In the banquet hall, Arthur sat with Kaia to his left on a raised platform. On a slightly lower platform, Mordred sat to his right, and Merlin and Morgana sat to Kaia's left. Arthur looked around as the men ate their fill, drank more than they should, and laughed as much as they needed. He enjoyed feasts and the atmosphere of celebration. It encouraged him to see his people joyful.

"It is time for the speech, my love." Kaia touched his hand, drawing him from his thoughts. Her sweet brown eyes were focused solely on him, something that melted into his soul and warmed him.

"Of course," he cleared his throat. Standing, Arthur raised his goblet of wine. One by one, the crowd grew silent and turned their faces to their king. "Samhain. It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost, to celebrate their passing. Tonight, I remember my parents. My mother was a gentle queen, and I will forever regret that I did not know her for all of her grace and beauty. My father...well, despite what you may think I believe, I know that he was a great king. He sacrificed everything for Camelot, and he died because he refused to bow to the will of a madwoman. I will always speak of him with honor, and I pray he is proud of me."

Kaia stood then, raising a goblet. "To the king."

Arthur took her hand as those around them toasted, "To the king."

As they sipped from their goblets, a loud clang was heard.

Arthur looked over at Merlin curiously. His brother-in-law appeared groggy, and was staring at something across the room that Arthur could not see. "Merlin?"

"Husband," Morgana called, reaching into the chair next to her. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"Merlin!" Kaia stepped from their platform. Merlin looked distant, his body slumped against his chair with his head lolled to the side. Arthur watched Kaia touch her brother's cheek. "He's practically frozen. Gaius!"

"I'll take him," Lancelot came forward. "To his chambers?"

"That would be best," Gaius nodded.

Kaia began walking back to her chair, but Arthur stopped her. "Go with him, love. I will stay and keep the people calm."

His queen stepped closer, rising on her toes to press their lips together. Arthur could feel the worry in the kiss, and gently touched her cheek. "I'll be there soon."

As Arthur took his place next to Mordred once more, they both exchanged a look.

"Just when we thought peace might be upon us," Mordred sighed. "That woman can't leave well enough alone."

Arthur didn't say anything in response, only sighed and reached for his wine. He knew that Mordred was right, and that this fight would only end one way.

He or Morgause had to die.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or it's original scripts**

Leaning over the crib, Kaia sighed as she watched Edmund sleep. Elizabeth was carefully cleaning the nursery. Morgana and Gwen each sat in a chair, tired looks across their features. The room they waited in was the very room Kaia had slept in while attending to Morgana's nightmares. It's conversion to a nursery had provided enough space for everything Edmund needed, as well as multiple, cushioned chairs for family and friends.

"He's gotten so big," Morgana whispered lovingly. "It feels as if he were born yesterday."

"He screamed so much," Gwen chuckled. "And I thought my hand was going to fall off, you were gripping it so tightly."

"Will you be refusing my magic during childbirth?" Kaia asked her friend, turning from the sleeping form of her nephew.

"Absolutely not." Gwen made a face, laying her hand over her barely swollen stomach. "I will take whatever I can after seeing Morgana's birth."

"You know, it helped Lady Ursula just the other day," Elizabeth mentioned as she tidied up Edmund's toy horses. "Maybe you could be convinced next time, Morgana..."

"Absolutely not!" Morgana defended herself. "My body was made to handle it, and I have no fear. Is Lancelot concerned at all?"

"He simply wants me in as little pain as possible," Gwen said softly. Her gaze drifted through the door, where Lancelot and Gaius had taken over hovering by Merlin. Morgana and Kaia had needed a break. "Merlin's got everyone in such a tizzy, hasn't he?"

"It's what he gets for being everyone's best friend." Morgana touched her chest, worry obvious across her features. The four women fell into a silence after that, Kaia returning to Edmunds' crib. She liked to look at his mop of black curls and soft features. A child sleeping peacefully could do wonders to someone's soul.

The door to Merlin and Morgana's chambers was opened and Kaia heard Arthur speak. "How is he? Any change?"

"Kaia's magic has brought his temperature back up," Lancelot answered. "And we've administered Hawthorne to help keep it stable."

"How could Morgause's magic have reached?" Arthur said. Kaia could hear him pacing. "He banished her from Camelot!"

"I don't think it was Morgause's magic specifically," Mordred answered. "Merlin isn't scared of her, and whatever he was seeing terrified him. I believe she used her magic to do something at the Isle of the Blessed, but it made it here somehow. Emrys _is_ the most powerful sorcerer in all the world. He probably sensed or saw whatever happened."

Dread shot through Kaia. She glided out of the nursery and looked at her king. "I want to go to the Isle of the Blessed. If something's happened there..."

"We'll leave right now."

"It's probably too dangerous to go by magic," Balinor frowned, finally speaking. "Especially if Gaius and I are right."

Morgana was in the room instantly. "About what?"

"There could be Dorocha at the Isle," Gaius answered. At the confused looks of the room, he elaborated. "The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"And you think Morgause did this?" Arthur asked, looking as if he didn't want to believe it. "You see her hand in this?"

"We know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed," Balinor said softly. "I'm afraid it's true."

"How do we defeat these creatures?"

"I don't know, sire. No mortal has ever survived their touch."

"The druids..." Kaia whispered, touching her chest. "Arthur, I must go to them. I can't leave them to this. What if some of the people have already died? I am their queen."

"She's right," Arthur shook his head. "We can't just leave our people to be subjected to that."

"It's too dangerous, my lord," Gaius frowned. He looked especially put out with Kaia, who knew where his concern was. _The baby._ She, however, couldn't stop thinking of the druids that she had sworn to protect.

"Arthur and I will use magic and drop in," Kaia suggested. "We can find out what the situation is? Perhaps get our people out?"

"I don't like it," Mordred insisted.

"We should listen to our advisors, my love," Arthur touched her cheek. She could feel her jaw set. "Mordred, you can send a notice by magic, can you not?"

"Of course," Mordred nodded. He surveyed Arthur. "You're thinking of writing a letter to them and ordering them to use magic and come to Camelot."

"Yes I am." Arthur moved towards Merlin's desk. "Can you ensure it gets to the elders?"

"Yes, sire."

Kaia looked between them. "You can't be serious. Neither of you are on my side?"

"There are other ways," Arthur told her gently. "This is what we can wait for."

"Arthur—

"My queen," Arthur said firmly, looking up. His eyes were hard in a way she wasn't accustomed to when directed her. It irritated her how nobody could see the urgency to be there to support their people. Since when did Arthur not listen to her advice?

 _He is compromising_ , the rational part of her brain noted. _He is simply compromising._

The irrational fired back with, _Well that simply won't do._

As soon as Mordred sent the note off, Merlin began to move in the bed. Morgana and Kaia both rushed to his side. His eyes slowly blinked open, bringing a small sound from Morgana's lips that sounded like relief. At seeing a shiver cross Merlin's body, Kaia laid a hand on his arm and sent a wave of warmth. "Welcome back, brother."

"There was a woman..." he cleared his throat. "When she spoke, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes...they were so sad. So much pain in them. Who is she?"

"The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world," Balinor answered. "At least, that's what Gaius and I believe."

"Why was she there?" Merlin frowned. He pushed himself into a sitting position as Gwen brought him water.

Gaius wore his grim expression. "It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence."

"Why was Merlin the only one to see her?" Mordred asked.

"He has great power," Morgana smiled crookedly. "For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon. Why Mordred nor I saw them, does strike me as odd."

"But you don't understand," Merlin insisted. "It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys."

Balinor and Gaius shared a look.

"What is it?" Kaia asked. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure," Gaius clasped his hands. "But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all."

 **)-(**

Sometime near dawn, a persistent noise came at the window of Kaia and Arthur's chambers. Kaia, easily awoken by the sound, slid from the bed in haste. She noticed that the cold of the stone seemed sharper against her toes as she scurried to let the animal in. Again, the cold of the small breeze that came in shocked her.

"My love," she called, noticing her breath formed a small cloud. "A response from the druids."

Arthur made a noise that showed he was awake. Though his face was in the pillow, she could decipher the words "Read it aloud."

She unraveled the parchment. As she did, the falcon swept to the ground near the fire and spread its wings, seemingly to warm them. "My honorable king and dutiful queen, we thank you for the homage you offer. We will be traveling by magic to escape the Dorocha that have been unleashed, as it is too dangerous to step out in the night. Please expect us to arrive at the Camelot courtyard near daybreak. I am sorry to say that we were unprepared for Morgause. Some of our patrol men were killed after she'd come to the Isle. Other witnesses state that they saw her carting an old woman, whom she killed as the sacrifice. She fled the isle before we could capture her, I am loathe to admit. I wish we could have been of more assistance, but many of our people are still learning magic, and very few know combative magic. Still, those not in Morgause's initial way were not harmed. Wishing Camelot safe for you all, we hope to see you in the morn. Stay warm, as the Dorocha will bring a seemingly unbearable cold. Your servant, Hierte."

By the end of the letter, Arthur was adding wood to the fire and finding candles to light. Their chamber was warming. Kaia strode to him and did not hesitate in wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for doubting you and defying you in front of our family," she murmured into his neck. "I should have trusted your judgement."

"You care about our people," Arthur answered. "It's understandable. I do want to ask if everything is alright? You've seemed a little extra on edge."

"Of course," she said, pushing down the urge to reveal her pregnancy. She didn't want to risk getting his hopes up. "I want to make the right decisions for Camelot, is all. I've not always been royalty, remember?"

"I do," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. His features were calm and his eyes earnest. Kaia loved these moments, right before dawn, where he was only _her_ king—their loyalty to each other, and not all of Camelot. It may be selfish, but it meant so much to her for it to just be the two of them every so often.

"I love you, Arthur Pendragon," she whispered. "And I am so incredibly proud of the king you have become. I am proud of who you became on your own, the man we always believed you to be."

"You've had more to do with it than you think," he replied gently. He sighed briefly. "I wish you knew how you've changed my life. You've altered my world, darling, and I thank you for that. I love you, Malakaia Pendragon."

His lips pressed to hers. It had been so long since they'd made love in a gentle way. Normally their passion drove them—Kaia suspected it had to do with making for years of lost time—and Kaia relished in it. Arthur's body against her, under her, or even behind her, made her feel truly alive. The only thing that could compare to it was when she used the magic of her dragonlord blood. In their bed, she was a queen and a lover and fighter all at once _and it was freedom_. It always had been.

But now, with a gentleness reminiscent of their first time together, Arthur swept her feet from beneath her and laid her on their bed. He made love to her body then, his touch gentle and his kisses slow. Kaia could feel how they became one in more ways than just physically. Her height of pleasure was sent pulsing into Arthur by her magic, bringing their heart beats into sync with one another. She almost laughed at the ridiculous notion, but couldn't seem to care. Everything about being with Arthur felt exactly as it should.

They took such care and time in their lovemaking, the sun was barely breaking over the horizon when they were laced up in their warmest clothes. Kaia pulled at the fur lined hem of her bust, which was notably larger. She wondered how long she could keep her pregnancy a secret when her body would continue to change. Arthur had teased her before they left their chambers with two kisses to the tops of each breast.

"My favorite." Arthur smirked. "Now, shall we?"

 **)-(**

"Algain," Arthur said fondly. "Welcome to Camelot."

"Your Majesties," the man replied, bowing. When he stood up, he strode confidently to the king and queen. A kiss was pressed to Kaia's knuckles and he grasped Arthur's forearm. "Thank you for bringing us here. I must ask why you were so confident Camelot could protect so many from the kingdom?"

"A dragon, my friend," Kaia smiled. "Kilgarrah is remaining close by. At nightfall, he will perch himself on Camelot's walls and protect the city for what is to come. We are also prepared for this cold, however last minute it came."

"And we're glad you are," Hierte shivered. "The Doracha have been released."

Gaius frowned. "As we suspected."

"Come inside," Morgana held a hand out. "We had servants preparing for you last night."

No sooner had the Druid elders joined the council than Leon burst into the room, arms around a woman covered in blankets who shook with visible terror.

"What's happened to her?" Arthur asked immediately. He and Kaia stepped closer to the girl.

"Her village was attacked," Agravaine answered, in step behind Leon.

"By who?" Kaia asked.

"Not entirely clear, Your Majesties."

Kaia eased even closer to the girl, crouching down to her level. "What's your name?"

"Drea," she said hesitantly.

"A beautiful name," the queen smiled. "I am Queen Malakaia. Do you know of my powers?"

Drea nodded.

"Then would you mind if I laid a hand on your arm?" Kaia removed her glove. "I can warm and calm you."

Arthur stepped closer and the girl tensed, but looked at Kaia uncertainly. "I...I suppose."

After Kaia had given a touch of magic to the girl, Arthur too crouched down. "I'm King Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

"My mother, my father, my litter sister, they're..." she began to weep again, and Kaia reached up to stroke her hair.

"It's all right," Arthur assured her, smiling gently. "It's all right. Take your time."

The girl took a shaky breath. When she seemed to have steadied herself, Arthur looked her in the eyes again. "Someone attacked them?"

She nodded.

"Who?"

"There was no one. Just...shapes."

"You didn't see their faces?"

"They had no faces," Hierte said gently. "Did they?"

Drea seemed encouraged by this. "They were there, but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were all...dead."

She broke into a round of fresh sobs. Kaia stood to wrap her arms around the girl, happy when Drea accepted the embrace.

"Hey," Arthur whispered. He tapped the girl's chin. "Thank you."

"Where is this village?" Arthur asked, standing to attention. Kaia recognized the determination across his features and felt a flicker of fear.

It was Agravaine who answered. "Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride."

"Ready the men," Arthur motioned to Leon.

"Arthur..." Kaia said with a small choke. "We know what these things are."

"We need to check for survivors," Arthur told her. "We will return before nightfall if we can."

Her eyes turned to Merlin, who smiled at her. "Don't fear, dear sister. I won't let him do something _too_ stupid."

"Take Elyan, at least," Kaia insisted, glancing to her guard. "He's the quickest on his feet."

"I'll protect the king with my life, Your Grace." Elyan bowed his head.

"Try to come back as well, hmm?" she smiled. "And Gwaine, he's with Edmund?"

"Protecting the royal family, as always," Merlin assured her.

"Be safe," Morgana insisted. "If something happens to either of you..."

"Understood," Arthur cut his sister off, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He moved to kiss Kaia then, but refrained as Drea hung on tightly. "I'll be back. Try not to worry too much."

Much easier said than done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or it's scripts**

The day passed quickly. There was a flood of people coming in to the city from the outlying villages. Many carried bodies, many sought refuge, and many more were burdened with freezing limbs and low temperatures. While Kilgarrah circled above, adding to fires and helping carry people, Morgana organized where to put refugees, kept count of supplies and their distribution. Rather than holding a council meeting, Kaia ordered the council members to go into the streets and help either Morgana or herself.

She, with Gwen by her side, helped soothe and heal the wounded. Gaius counted the bodies, notified families, and every so often instructed Kaia on how to amputate dead flesh when her magic failed. It was a gruesome day and Kaia oddly wished for her mother to tell her it would all be alright. Hunith, however, was remaining protective over the children in the orphanage.

By the time night fell, Kaia was exhausted. Arthur had yet to return to the castle with all of his men, including Merlin, Mordred, and Balinor. She tried not to let her imagination run wild, and instead opened her mind to search for Merlin.

 _Kaia_ , he said instantly. _Sorry to worry you. Getting back is harder because of night. Father and I...our magic does nothing to them._

 _Have you used fire against them?_

 _That's all we can do. They don't have any substance and for some reason, are untouchable. The only thing to do is avoid them. Have you seen any?_

 _No_ , she answered nervously. _Everyone is inside somewhere. Windows are boarded up or being boarded. Kilgarrah circles the city and does his best to protect them._

 _They don't harm him?_

 _No,_ young warlock, the dragon's voice spoke into their minds. Kaia and Merlin often found that when the two spoke by magic, their kin was close by. _My scales cannot be pierced by them._

 _So you are not in any danger?_ Kaia asked.

 _No. You both need not worry._

Kaia smiled as she looked into her fireplace, but it soon dropped away. _When do you think you'll be back?_

 _We're about half an hour's ride out, but we may have to stop again._

 _Be safe. Give Arthur my love._

 _Tell Morgana not to worry._

When the conversation closed off, Kaia turned to where her friends were huddling close. Morgana feared for Edmund's warmth, and chose to hold her child against her chest for most of the night. Gwen had just returned from running for supplies with some of the knights, and warmed herself by the fireplace. Elizabeth was busy preparing tea for them all, every so often walking past the window to see Kilgarrah breathing fire at the Dorocha.

"They are taking their time returning for safety's sake," Kaia told them gently. She moved back towards the fireplace and stuck her hands toward the flames for warmth. "Merlin said not to worry, they are doing well. His ability to produce fire out in the open is their defense, one they are lucky to have."

"Imagine if magic was still outlawed," Morgana shook her head. Her eyes drifted down to her son. "Uther was a fool, indeed."

"Yes," Kaia muttered distractedly, her own hand placed over her womb. "He was indeed."

The rest of the night passed in silence until Arthur, Merlin, and the others burst through the chamber doors. Kaia breathed a sigh of relief as Arthur wrapped his arms around her. His armor was cold to the touch, but her hands still twisted in his hair and her breath shook with worry. Her stomach twisted nervously.

Next, she embraced Mordred with the same fierceness. "I'm so glad you're safe, my dear."

"I told you I'd be fine," he said with a mixed tone of exasperation and fondness.

"Decisions will be made in the morning," Arthur called across the room. "Gwen and Lancelot, please take your chambers here in the castle instead of your home in the lower towns. As soon as the sun rises, we'll meet in the council chambers. Understood?"

The room chorused their obedience. Kaia bid her friend's goodbye, held her brother tightly, and kissed Mordred's forehead before he left. Once alone, Kaia turned to her husband. "Come. You need to be warmed up."

And so they were. Kaia used magic to move their bed closer to the fire during the night before stripping her husband of his armor. They made love underneath the heavy blankets of their bed, kisses desperate and needy and movements hasty. Arthur shivered less as they continued on and eventually was completely warmed with his wife's body tucked beneath his arm.

His breathing was still shallow. "Are you scared, my queen?"

"More than you can know," Kaia whispered with thought of her child. "I'm worried for the future Morgana has seen, for our kingdom and our friends. I'm worried for Merlin, Mordred. I'm frightened for you."

There was a pregnant pause.

"I don't wish to discuss this," Arthur said slowly. "But we must. If I die–

"My love."

"If I die," he continued, laying a hand on her cheek to bring eye contact. "Mordred is not ready to run the kingdom. He is learning quickly, but it's simply not time. He doesn't have enough favor with the people. But you, my queen, are adored and prepared for this role. If I die, you must rule until Edmund comes of age."

Kaia took a shaky breath. "I understand, but you're not going to die. The prophecy promised you would live. We have a future for Albion, remember?"

A small smile spread across Arthur's face. "To road to Albion was never supposed to be easy, was it?"

"I don't think so," Kaia chuckled. She reached up to stroke Arthur's hairline. "I wish you could know how much I love you. Words couldn't express how deeply you've affected me."

"That's what makes it all worth it, darling," he said. "This love that we've found, the family we've made in these years since you've come to Camelot. It all makes it easier to fight, it gives me a push to keep going. Your love is my power."

She said nothing in response. Leaning up, Kaia kissed Arthur once more and pushed so that he was on his back. "Sleep, my king. Tomorrow will begin a difficult journey."

But later that night, as Kaia looked down at her sleeping husband, she wondered if their love would be enough to save Camelot. If it would be enough to save them, their family, and the Once and Future kingdom of Albion.

 **)-(**

Arthur wished so many people didn't have so many opinions sometimes. It was exhausting, listening to men bicker. He needed to say something soon or the disagreements would continue.

"They're coming from across the kingdom," Lord Harron pleaded to Arthur. "They're looking to Camelot for protection, the way we promised days ago."

"And we will give it to them," Arthur said firmly. "There's no discussion on it."

"We cannot house them all," Agravaine insisted.

Apparently there _would_ be discussion.

"We have to try," Malakaia spoke up from beside him.

"How?" Agravaine challenged. "We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures."

"Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be something," Arthur sat up straighter. "Balinor? All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

Gaius and Balinor shared a look before the older man spoke. "I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, sire. If I am right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?"

Algain cleared his throat. "If I may, Your Majesty...for the tear to be created, it would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another."

Arthur didn't hesitate. "We ride before nightfall."

His council shifted in surprise as he stood up. Arthur's queen reached a hand out to grip his arm. "And who will be the sacrifice?"

Arthur swallowed, keeping his eye on her. "If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do."

"No," she whispered, standing up. "Arthur, you can't sacrifice yourself willingly! You are the _king_ , your people need you."

"You will make a fine queen until Edmund comes of age, just as we discussed."

Her hand dropped his arm.

"You can't be thinking this." Gaius shook his head. "Sire, there must be—

"Someone else? I think not." Arthur crossed his arms and stood firm. "I will not ask anyone to sacrifice themselves for Camelot. My duty to Camelot will always come first, and this is my duty."

"No." Kaia said firmly, a single finger pointing at him. Backing up slowly, she trembled. "No."

Arthur wished she wouldn't press him like this, but something else was motivating her. His wife's eyes were wide with fear. "I don't see how there is another choice."

Kaia's hands curled into fists. "My lords, I fear I must retreat for the moment."

And his wife turned away from him, walking stiffly from the room.

"You mean to leave a woman in charge of us for twenty years?" one council man made a face. "Their emotions rule them, as they are now for the queen. She runs a castle well and has some good advice to give, but this?"

"My wife is Queen Regent," Arthur fought to control his own emotions. "And she has proven to be a good leader. Faced with the idea of my death, I'm certain we could spare her some leeway. If there are any who disagree, you may consider yourselves dismissed from this council."

Nobody said a word.

"Excellent..." Arthur cleared his throat. "Sir Leon, prepare the round table. Percival, Mordred, and the whole of the queensgaurd will remain behind to protect the royal family. The others will ride with me."

"If I may, sire, my magic will come in handy," Merlin offered. "After all, destiny..."

Arthur nodded. He sensed there was more to it than Merlin was saying, but he dismissed the council for a moment. He wanted to bid his wife goodbye and hoped she did not hate him. Hopefully, she would understand that he wasn't abandoning her. They had promised to protect Camelot, together, and there was no doubt to him that she would bring in the Golden Age of Albion that his nephew would one day rule. Despite her emotions as of late, she was born to be queen, and she would rule beautifully.

By the time he reached their chambers, he found Kaia sitting in their bed, holding a stuffed dragon that Gwen had sewn when they first discovered they were pregnant, all those months ago. She'd removed the pins from her hair so that the dark curls fell down her back. Dressed in a gold velvet gown and bare feet tucked underneath her body, she was the picture of intimate beauty. He wanted to touch her, to lay her against the bed and worship her body, but he knew time didn't allow for that.

"Before you leave," Kaia whispered gently. "I would like you to meet your child."

Arthur frowned at the words, even as Kaia unfurled herself from the bed and stood on the stone ground. She reached behind her back and unlaced her own dress. Arthur's confusion mixed with desire as she dropped the dress around her ankles to reveal her naked body. Laying a hand on her own abdomen, she sniffled. "You shouldn't die without knowing that a child of yours will sit on the throne of Albion."

Arthur wanted to burst. He slowly walked forward, kneeling when he was before his wife. As tears pricked his own eyes, the king rested his forehead against her stomach. "You're with child."

"Yes." Kaia's fingers ran through his hair as he moved his hands to grip her hips. "I found out on Samhain, before the feast. Gaius found a spell to make sure."

"I'm so sorry, my love. Leaving you with a child... _I am so sorry_."

"Shh, shh," she soothed him. As the realization of what would happen clicked in his mind, Arthur began to openly weep. Not only was he going to leave behind a wife, a kingdom, but his child as well. An in innocent babe that was growing in Kaia's womb, a child they had made together! He was leaving it behind. There was some hope he held that his queen would move on and find someone else to love her, to love their child, but he knew it wasn't likely.

He was going to die, and he was leaving everything he loved behind. Icy fear gripped him. "My sweet, beautiful Malakaia...I'm frightened."

"I know," Kaia whimpered. "I'm frightened as well. I will miss you terribly."

"I wish it didn't have to be us." he finally looked up at her. "I wish we were different people, and everything that's happened to us could have happened to someone else. How selfish is that?"

"It's completely understandable," she told him. Kneeling down, her brown eyes shone with tears and she sighed. "But we must remember why we fight. What we're fighting for."

"Family."

"The future."

"Love."

"Peace."

Arthur nodded. "Albion."

"For Albion," she agreed. Leaning forward, they shared a deep kiss. Arthur could feel it throughout the rest of his body, as his hands roughly touched whatever he could reach, gripped her bum and pulled at her hair. As Kaia's hands almost ripped his shirt, her legs moved to wrap around him with a surprising grip. He wanted to remember the desperate love they had for each other, and how long they'd waited for that chance. For years, all they had wanted was to be together. Arthur had found her, made Camelot safe for her, and married her. They'd had a wonderful year of love and family and… _peace_. Maybe his destiny was complete. He'd brought magic back to Camelot and that would allow his wife to bring peace to Albion, maybe even to unite them.

Yes…he was doing this to protect his family, his love, his destiny. This would bring it full circle.

"For Albion," Kaia whispered again when they pulled apart.

"For Albion," he repeated to himself as she redressed.

 _For Albion_ , he thought as he later rode towards the Isle of the Blessed, his wife and queen on the castle steps. _We fight._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello darlings! Quick note :) Arianna le Fey brought up the question of why Edmund would be the heir instead of Mordred, who is biologically Arthur and Kaia's son.**

 **Mordred was originally created earlier than what his natural birth was supposed to be, by Morgause as a weapon for Camelot's destruction. That fact is known only to Arthur's family and his inner circle of knights. I am of the belief that the people of Camelot would not accept him as a natural heir because he was not conceived naturally, and because he was created by someone who intended to destroy Camelot. It would be hard to explain Mordred's true identity to an entire kingdom, who are still learning to accept magic. My understanding of people is that they fear what they cannot understand.**

 **If anyone else has any more questions, feel free to message me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or its scripts**

Arthur wanted to punch a wall.

As he sat next to his brother-in-law (who's eyes remained gold with a jaw set in determination) the young king wondered when it would be okay to admit that he was so very annoyed with the struggle.

A voice that sounded oddly like his wife floated into his mind. _For Albion and the golden age._

He'd been through trials before, there was no doubt about it. This time was different; though. Arthur was cold, exhausted, and marching towards his death. They'd been running from the Dorocha as the fire died and the cold increased. They had no idea where the other men were located in the ruins of the castle they were currently in. How much longer were they supposed to last?

 _Don't be a coward,_ Arthur thought to himself. _Fight it, you fool._

"Anything positive to say?" Merlin asked into the darkness, interrupting Arthur's inner monologue. "Anything dreary? You normally talk more or make fun of me. I feel out of place without it all."

"Erm..." Arthur breathed out heavily. A puff of his breath could barely be seen in what was left of the moonlight. "They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn?"

"Feels pretty dark right now."

"Well, it can't be long then."

No more words were spoken in that moment. The Dorocha found them and swept through the door the of their haven. Arthur began to rush out from around the hiding spot, but Merlin pulled him back with surprising strength. He stood up himself, running straight for the Dorocha.

"Merlin, no!"

The dark haired-prince jumped at the Dorocha. It caught him in the chest, stopping Merlin mid-stride and throwing him back against the stone wall. Lancelot entered within seconds, waving off the Dorocha with the torch.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked, running towards Merlin at the same time as Arthur. The king touched Merlin's cheek and felt the cold, while they both saw the frosting over that had only been seen on the dead. As Sir Leon too rounded the corner, Arthur's chest tightened.

"We have to get him back to Kaia," he said thickly.

Leon blanched. "And abandon the quest?"

"He saved my life, I won't let him die," Arthur demanded. He looked between the two men. "Merlin is my family, my friend. This isn't an option."

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish," Leon pressed. "Think of the queen's devotion to this cause, how she so gracefully bid you goodbye for the sacrifice of your kingdom. Will you force her to endure that again?"

Arthur looked down at Merlin, conflicting thoughts flying through his head.

"Let me take him," Lancelot offered.

The king frowned. "Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot."

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest, and we cannot give up on Merlin. This is the solution."

"Sire, he's right," Leon advised. "Lancelot knows this land well."

After a short moment, Arthur nodded. Together, he worked with Lancelot and Leon to get a barely-conscious Merlin to a horse where they'd been camping. Arthur himself tied his brother to the horse and made sure he wouldn't move a bit.

"Take me with you," Merlin said suddenly, however weak he was. "I'm dying like this, I probably won't make it to Kaia...why not let me be the sacrifice?"

"Don't be so stupid, Merlin." Arthur shook his head. "Nobody will die for me, and you most certainly won't. You are needed against Morgause, as I cannot be the one to kill her. I don't have the power. You do."

"Arthur, please, my destiny is to protect you..."

"Protect Albion instead," Arthur gripped Merlin's arm. He found the ice-colored eyes. "Merlin...protect the babe that grows inside your sister, and your destiny is sealed."

He looked to Lancelot, who had saddled while he spoke with Merlin. "Go. Be safe."

Lancelot nodded, and led the horses from the courtyard.

Please let this be the right decision.

 **)-(**

Kaia brushed hair back from her eyes. She, along with Gaius and Gwen, had to deal with the sick and the dead. Due to Morgana's visions, they'd been mostly prepared for the terror of the Dorocha, but some still perished in the lower towns. At the moment, having sent Gwen for more supplies and Gaius consoling a weeping father, Kaia was alone with a small girl and her mother, pouring every bit of energy she had into healing this girl's frost-like appearance.

She sighed in relief when color returned to the girl's cheeks and she gave a shaky breath. "There you are, sweetling. It's alright."

"Y-Your Majesty?" the girl stuttered, eyes wide.

"It's alright," Kaia assured her. The mother made a strangled sort of sound before throwing herself at the queen in a tight hug.

"Thank you, my queen," the woman shuddered. "Bless the witch queen who saves our people."

"I'm just glad she's alright," Kaia soothed the woman. "Now come, we must get her inside and by a fire. She was the closest to death that I've healed, so she needs to be warmed."

"Your Majesty," Gwen hurried in. "The guards are under orders to shut the gates."

"Who's orders?"

"Lord Agravaine's. Gaius is trying to talk him out of it, but…"

Kaia fumed. "Well. We'll see about that. My sweet girl, what's your name?"

"Leila."

"How beautiful," Kaia nodded. "Gwen, would you see to it that Leila and her mother are safe in a warm space? Leila desperately needs a warm blanket and a fireplace."

Gwen led the two away from the hall that held anyone Kaia hadn't been able to save. The queen marched through the halls of the castle, noting how the presence of those in the halls had all but vanished as the darkest hour of the night came. In only an hour, the knights would be crawling through the city once more while servants worked to accommodate everyone flooding into the upper town.

As she came upon the council chambers, Kaia used magic to flick open the doors. Her uncle by marriage look startled, slightly bothered even, while some of the nobles looked around hesitantly.

"Thought to have a council meeting without the reigning monarch?"

"We didn't wish to worry you, my queen," Agravaine grimaced. "You are already working so hard."

 _Simply words of flattery._

"I hear I am to be burying more citizens by the morning," she seethed. "Or attempting to heal them as my magic continues to drain. You see, Uncle...if you would not give me more victims, I would not be working so hard."

"We must close the gates," he insisted. "Supplies are running short and we have to protect those already alive!"

"You speak of peasants and farmers," Kaia shook her head. "Without these people, who will wipe your shoes or change your bedding? Who will farm the land that feeds this kingdom? Will you, Lord Agravaine?"

The man pursed his lips. "My queen, I understand that you are not of noble birth. I do not dare suggest that peasants and farmers are of lesser use, but you _must face the reality_. We have to close the gates."

"We do not," Kaia said firmly. She stood tall and proud, looking her uncle square in the face. "And there is nothing you will say that will change my mind. I will not let my people be sacrificed to these spirits while I am safe in the castle. The gates will remain open. It is not open for discussion."

They all nodded.

"This meeting is adjourned. You all best return to your chambers to get some much needed rest."

As the men filed out, Gaius came to Kaia's side. "I do not like how much you're exerting yourself. The baby's health depends on your health. You must rest, my dear."

"I can't, Gaius." Kaia wiped hair from her eyes again. "That little girl almost—

Kaia's words were shut off as a sharp pain rushed into her chest. It was as if someone had shot an iced arrow into her heart and made it spread through her bloodstream. The feeling was there for a moment and gone the next, but it staggered her nonetheless. Eyes blurry and body weak, Kaia found herself being supported by Gaius and Mordred.

"Mother," Mordred whispered, pulling her close. "Are you—

"I'm alright, darling," Kaia breathed. Her pain mixed with love at the fact that Mordred had called her 'mother.' "I just…there was a cold pain that pierced me, but it passed almost as soon as it began. What could that mean?"

She'd directed her question to Gaius, who frowned. "I'm not sure, but I don't believe it bodes well. There are two people with whom you share an intimate magical connection. In moments when your guards are down, you might be able to so far as to feel their physical ailments, not just mental and emotional."

"We must go to Morgana," Mordred insisted. "If one of them is in trouble, we need to know now."

It wasn't until that moment that she noticed Agravaine still in the room. He needed to be kept close and under her watchful eye. Finding her throne to sit in, Kaia held a hand out to him. "Do you think you might keep me company, Uncle, while Gaius and Merlin seek out Morgana?"

"Of course, dear," Agravaine said, his sickly-sweet smile plastered on. He placed a gloved hand in hers. "I am always here to support you."

 **)-(**

Lancelot carried Merlin to a stream in the woods, their journey bringing them to the heart of the Valley of the Fallen Kings. He laid his friend next to the and covered him with his cloak. As Lancelot took off his gloves to gather water from the stream, he noticed something out of place about the water. It almost seemed to shimmer in an unnatural way, and the weakened Merlin slowly reached his hand to the water.

Though he shouldn't be surprised by magic at this point, Lancelot almost jumped at hearing his name gently spoken twice.

"Lancelot. Lancelot."

Drops of water rose up from the stream.

"Lancelot."

Upon further inspection, Lancelot realized that a woman's face could be seen in the water drop. His eyes widened when she spoke. "We bear you no harm. We wish only to help."

"What are you?" Lancelot asked in wonder. He'd never seen anything like it.

"We are Vilia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long."

"King Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed," Lancelot told her. "He intends to heal the veil."

"He will need help," the vilia said. "Merlin's magic is key to closing the veil without sacrificing the king."

"But he's sick, I need to get him to Camelot," he argued. "His sister will be able to heal him there."

The woman smiled. "Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal him."

Lancelot looked down at Merlin. The sorcerer's skin was glowing, bringing a smile to his face.

"You are tired," the vilia said. "You must rest."

He thought of the Dorocha. "I need to find shelter."

"You are safe here. We will stay with you and protect you until the Dragonlord awakens."

Another wave of awe washed over Lancelot as he realized that the droplets were glowing with a certain light. He was reminded of the times that Merlin, Morgana, and Kaia would fill the room with floating orbs of light, giving a warm feeling to their surroundings. That same warm feeling soothed him from the cold of the night and he was able to lie by the riverside. With the protection of the vilia and memories of magic, he would be safe for the night.

 **)-(**

Lancelot could not have been more surprised when, in the middle of the night, his sleep was ruined by someone gently calling his name. Prying his eyes open, Lancelot looked up into the face of an old man. He didn't know who the man was and it unnerved Lancelot that the man knew his name.

"Who are you?" Lancelot asked immediately. His hand reached for his sword. "How have you found me?"

"I am a druid," he replied gently. "My name is Cedric. I used to live in Ealdor, hiding my magic for fear of persecution."

 _Ealdor_. "Did you know Merlin?"

"I did, but not about his magic." Cedric smiled sadly. "If I had, I'm sure that we would have been great friends. I traveled to Camelot to see him become prince, and to see the queen crowned when magic was returned to the kingdom. I've lived on the Isle ever since."

"So you saw the Dorocha?" Lancelot asked.

"I did, sadly," Cedric replied. His face looked grief stricken. "I watched a spirit pass right through my wife's body and leave her dead in an instant. I know nothing of healing magic, and she passed too quickly for any other spell or potions. I have been left alone in this world because of the witch Morgause."

Lancelot waited for the man to continue, sensing that there was more.

"I have known for some time that my body is growing weary of this realm, and I know what sacrifice is required to seal the tear between the living and the dead. After meditation, I was led here, to Emrys. He will help get to King Arthur, to sacrifice myself for the kingdom. With my wife gone, I truly do not have much to offer."

"I very much doubt that's true," Lancelot found himself saying without thinking.

"How very kind of you." Another sad smile. "Nevertheless, I know that this was what I was meant to do. Arthur is needed for the future of Albion. He and Merlin will lead us into a world where the rulers of mortals and magic can exist peacefully. Their journey is done yet."

Lancelot sighed. "You druids are so insistent on this prophecy coming true."

"I believe that you are as well, for your duty is to your king above all else," Cedric reminded him. The thought weighed heavily on Lancelot. "Let us wake Emrys, and let me save the king. I will forever be thankful for how Emrys and Arthur Pendragon drove the thieving bandits from Ealdor and liberated our people. No…I shall never forget…"

The man did look tired. Leaning against a tree trunk, Cedric was taking shallow breaths and his bones creaked if he moved too much. His eyes sagged with the weight of many years. His jaw, however, remained set and stuck out as if to project his determination. How could Lancelot refuse a dying man this wish? How could he not save the king, who had one grown son and another child on the way? How could he not spare the queen this grief?

"I can see you've agreed," Cedric chuckled. "Come, let us wake Emrys. We have little time left."


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the end! Only an epilogue left and this time in my life will be closed. It's been a long road, but I love these characters and I am touched by the support I've been given!**

 **To the anonymous reviewer who said "Some of us live in hell and torment. The happiness found in a literary escape means the world." : I LOVE YOU. I don't know what's happening in your life, but I love you and I'm glad to provide some kind of escape. I hope my ending doesn't disappoint.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC or its characters/scripts**

Walking through the castle, Kaia's heart beat violently. The sun had set long ago, and Morgana had been scrying for hours to find Merlin. There was some strange blanket around his future, however, a strange uncertainty. It only proved to make Morgana and Kaia both more stressed. Communicating across the castle, they'd finally decided to resort to a dark magic neither wanted to pursue.

Blood magic.

"You must reconsider, my dear," Gaius insisted. Kaia was honestly impressed at his ability to keep up with her rapid steps. "Blood magic has consequences you could not dare to dream of."

"Then I will pay them."

"Uther thought that way, and then his wife died."

"I won't let anyone die."

"You cannot control—

"Gaius!" Kaia turned on the spot. "I don't have time to argue with you about this. I will find my brother and insure his safety. Morgana and I will call upon the power of the Priestesses of Old, of Kilgarrah, and we will not reach outside the realm of physical magic."

"Maybe not, but the priestesses will," Gaius snapped. "Because like it or not, you cannot control the most powerful witches of all time. You cannot control everything. You can hardly control anything outside of your own actions and you must stop trying to."

Kaia wasn't sure what to say to that. Gaius hardly ever reprimanded her. The last time he had was when he'd found out about Merlin's involvement with Morgana and hers with Arthur. It was odd, how the sharp voice of her former guardian made her feel child-like. Her mother had rarely spoken to her like that growing up. And Gaius…well, she was his star pupil, his devoted niece. She didn't know she could elicit such a snappish reaction from him.

"Uncle," she whispered. "I-I didn't realize…"

Gaius sighed and stepped forward. "My darling. You spent a very long time living alone on that Isle with Mordred. That boy was so devoted to you, he would have burnt down Camelot to make you happy. He obeyed your every order and followed your every whim. Then you returned to Camelot and became queen. You have grown accustomed to having the world operate how you please."

Kaia didn't speak.

"This time of peace that we have had has given you and Arthur no reason to disagree," he continued. "And before that, during that last battle, he listened to you and Merlin with no opposition. I myself have given you much leeway because I know how desperately one wants to cling to control when so much has been taken from them. Morgause took you away from the people you loved for four years. That is nothing to scoff at. And then with you losing your first child, I knew you needed the comfort of controlling your surroundings. As of late, however, you have been pushing for unwise choices simply to comfort your own need of making sure everything happens your way. Now you wish to delve into blood magic, the most dangerous of all magic, just to put your mind at ease when all will most likely be revealed to you soon enough?"

Kaia felt even smaller. She couldn't shake the cold feeling that had washed over her in the council hall, but it was almost pushed to the side by shame. Was Gaius right? She'd always been rational, patient, and understanding. It was something that Hunith had ingrained in her while she grew up and it was the key to her magic thriving. Had she lost those qualities?

Kaia's lip trembled.

"Oh, my dear," Gaius sighed in defeat. He opened his arms. "Let your uncle comfort you."

Willingly, Kaia folded into the old man's embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. "I feel like a little girl again. These things are happening around me and I don't know what to do. Morgause has taken years from me, taken my baby from me…and I don't know what I would do if I lost Merlin. Not knowing if he is safe is tearing me into pieces. I'm already going to lose Arthur, I can't—

A sob cut Kaia's voice off and she struggled to catch her breath.

"I'm so tired, Uncle," Kaia whispered. "When will this all end? When will we have peace under a united Albion?"

"The future is always changing, Kaia," Gaius said. "I don't know if Morgana could even tell you. We simply must keep going because Albion is promised. I can't tell you when, my dear, but I can tell you that it will be as beautiful as you could imagine."

Kaia let herself cry for a moment longer before stepping back. She needed Albion, she needed security. She needed Arthur and Mordred and her child. She needed peace.

"Do you forgive me, Uncle?" she whispered, taking his hand again. Gaius shook his head and kissed her knuckles.

"Always, niece."

Their arms linked as they walked. "I do hate that she has so much control over my life and she isn't even here. It's, as childish as it is to say, not fair."

"Hm…" Gaius said. "She does cherish control, that Morgause."

"It's a wonder she doesn't have spies everywhere, feeding her little secrets."

Gaius halted himself, looking at Kaia with wide eyes. "Spies."

"Or just one," Kaia groaned. "We have to get to Morgana and have her scry for anything she can see."

 **)-(**

"And Mordred? How is my nephew? You've said nothing of him."

"Devoted," Agravaine appeared reluctant to tell her. "If he doesn't attend council meetings, he's accompanying Arthur on missions or dining with the queen. He spends time in the lower towns, with the queen's mother, and is learning to control his magic with Balinor and Merlin."

Morgause felt the too-familiar prickle of disappointment. "If he won't come willingly, then I will need a way to control him..."

She sneered, suddenly euphoric. "The Dark Tower. I hate to harm him, but he needs to remove his devotion. I want his loyalty and love. The Dark Tower will give me that."

Agravaine looked uncomfortable but pursued it. "If you care for your nephews, you might want to know that the queen is with child."

Morgause cursed. Another way for that twit of a servant to ruin her plans. She would have to delay taking Mordred. If he returned from the tower, prepared to kill Malakaia, he could kill the future prince and that would not do. Contrarily, if he spent months with strange behavior, they'd realize what was wrong. No, she needed to wait until the child was born. She could do it the right way with that one. Taken from the cradle, she'd raise it to think of her as a mother and to love her. She'd turn Mordred into her devoted nephew, kill Malakaia and Merlin, and take the child. Arthur and Morgana could be left alive, for they too would eventually love her. She would be queen, they would know her heart was for magic.

Yes...yes, they would love her again. All of them.

"We will use this distraction to bring Malakaia under our control for now," Morgause whispered. "While Arthur travels to repair the torn veil, you will bring her from her bed, to me."

"But how?"

"A sleeping draught, of course," Morgause sneered. Honestly, this man was a fool. "Find a way to put it in her drink, in her dinner. Pay a servant girl, I don't care."

"I may be able to convince the queen's maid—

"Do it, then. Tonight, Agravaine. We will take her, go underground perhaps. Once the child is born, we will put our plan into motion."

"Yes, my queen."

With a flick of her hand, Agravaine disappeared in a cloud of magic.

Mere hours, and that little bitch would be hers.

 **)-(**

Kaia paced, hands covering her womb. "Gaius, can the baby survive a sleeping draught?"

"Yes," he answered. "I also believe Morgause would not have Agravaine give it to you if there was a chance it could harm the child."

Kaia nodded. Morgana was seething. "How can she do this? Merlin, his curse—

"Said that Morgause could not harm us," Balinor finished. "There was always a loophole. She could use someone else to carry out her plans within Camelot's borders."

Mordred was watching Kaia. "You want to let it happen."

"If you all follow Agravaine, we can find Morgause. We can figure out how to imprison her."

"It's going to take more than that."

"I agree with Mordred," Gwaine offered. "How long is it going to take before everyone realizes that Morgause isn't going to quit?"

Kaia covered her face. "We must focus on catching Agravaine in the act. We let him think he is getting away with it."

"How will we follow him, Your Majesty?" Percival asked.

"Mordred has perfected an invisibility spell. He can use that to track you. He and Morgana together should be able to keep Morgause at bay until Merlin arrives."

"You?"

"I'm not much use when I'm asleep." Kaia grumbled. "But it is necessary, he must have no fear of being discovered. I trust you all to do what must be done in the meantime."

"Gwaine and Elyan will keep watch over Edmund," Morgana instructed. "Mordred and I will follow from a distance and hold Morgause off until Merlin returns."

"I will use magic to alert him to the situation once Malakaia is taken," Gaius agreed.

"I don't like this," Percival interrupted. "How can we put the queen into such danger? It's too risky."

"I will be safe, Percival," she assured him. "You, however, will have to allow Aggravaine into my chambers and not let him know you're on to him. Can you do that?"

He pursed his lips but nodded.

"I can't believe you're allowing yourself to be put to sleep and miss all the action." Morgana raised an eyebrow. "No catch?"

"None at all." Kaia's eyes flickered to Gaius. "I am relinquishing all control. As I've said, I trust you to complete this."

A tentative plan in motion, Kaia set about to have the usual family dinner with Balinor, her mother, and Agravaine. Arthur's uncle kissed both of Kaia's cheeks upon his arrival in her chambers and smiled. "My dear. How do you fare now?"

"Eager for this wretched mess to be behind us," she said mournfully. It was easy to let sadness slip into her voice. She added a touch of trembling. "I spent the day making preparations to mourn our king. I'll be glad to have you near after…"

"I'll be glad to be by your side," Agravaine promised in that sickening voice of his. "We shall endevour to raised Arthur's child to be the strong king that he shall surely become."

"Already predicting a boy?" Hunith smiled sadly at the snake-like lord as he took his seat. "Perhaps we shall call him Arthur in honor."

Kaia swallowed and reached for her wine. "That would be lovely, Mother. If it is a girl?"

"Ygraine, I should think," Balinor suggested. "I think Arthur would like that."

"Poetic," Agravaine murmured. He looked at Kaia over his wine glass. "That Arthur should give his life for the kingdom when his mother gave her life for him?"

Kaia blinked quickly and looked down. She placed her hand over her womb and took a deep, labored breath to focus her mind. She would not give Agravaine or Morgause the satisfaction of how weak she felt. "I hope that he will meet her on the other side and be honored by it."

Hunith grasped her daughter's hand and Kaia drew strength.

"No more talk of sad business this eve." Kaia hoped her voice sounded strong. "Let us feast."

Agravaine agreed. Kaia spent their meal wondering when he would give her the draught. She did not have to wait long, however, as the meal came to a close and Agravaine stood. "As a special treat for my queen, I thought to have the cook whip up something special. I believe you're quite fond of honeycakes?"

Kaia let herself smile. "I am indeed. I've been thinking of them frequently as of late. Uncle, this is too kind."

"Nonsense," Agravaine clapped his hands. The doors opened, and his servant pushed in a cart adorned with honeycakes and berries. "Something to comfort you on this cold night. They should still be warm."

"The perfect treat before we tuck in for the night," Kaia answered. She watched as the warm cakes were placed in front of her, along with a cup of warmed milk. Careful not to show hesitation, she polished off an entire cake and let the milk wash it down. It only took seconds after the last drop was down her throat for her to feel the wamring effects of a sleeping draught.

"You look tired, my child." Balinor looked all the part of a concerned father. "Are you well?"

"I am exhausted," Kaia admitted. She yawned without warning. "Oh! I do believe it's best I get some rest. Tomorrow will be long and painful. I should think it would do me good to have one more night of rest before the days to come."

"I'll help you to your room, milady," Jessa offered. Not even she knew of the night to come.

Kaia accepted the help. "Thank you, dearest. I bid you all a goodnight."

Head beginning to swim, the queen let herself be led by Jessa to her bedchamber. There, she was a difficult charge for Jessa to put into a nightgown and tuck under the covers.

Kaia barely let her head hit the pillow before darkness claimed her.

 **)-(**

Arthur wasn't sure how it had happened. One moment, he'd been standing before the Calliech.

"Put an end to this," he'd demanded. "I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?"

 _Enough of this_ , he'd thought. "I know what you want!"

"Do you?" she looked doubtful. "And are you willing to let me have it?"

Arthur had pictured Malakaia, in their bed with her hair splayed across the pillows. He thought of his unborn child, of his son already grown and searching for a place in the world. Of his friends and family, and the people who had died since the veil was torn.

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary," he'd said clearly. The dreadful woman had then beckoned him forward with a smirk on her lips. Arthur had marched toward his fate.

And then he'd fallen to the ground. His vision blurred from his head hitting stone and he struggled to focus. Through squinted eyes, he searched for the source of his fall. Walking near his head was chainmail, but also broken-down brown boots.

Lancelot? Merlin?

 _No!_

He struggled to sit up as he blinked his vision into focus. Another man was with them, one who used a cane to limp toward the tear between the two worlds. Arthur watched in awe as the man bowed to Merlin, clasped his arm, and stepped into the veil.

A ripple of light burst through the isle. Arthur felt the magic throughout the land cry out, in what felt like tangible relief, as order was restore. The Calliech was gone and world seemed a little less cold. Arthur barely process his brother-in-law rushing towards him. "Arthur!"

He let himself be embraced.

"I don't understand," Arthur murmured. "Who was that? And you're alive?"

"It's a long story, sire," Merlin laughed. "But we're all safe. You can go home to your wife, see Mordred grow into a man, and raise your heir."

Arthur would not cry.

"Thank you," Arthur said. He pulled away from the hug and looked into Merlin's grinning face. "She's going to be quite thrilled, I think."

"Let us go home to our wives and children, Arthur," Merlin sighed. He helped Arthur to his feet and the two walked towards Lancelot and Leon. The two knights embraced their king in relief. Arthur hadn't felt like he could float in so long, he was sure he'd drift away at the thought of seeing his wife again.

Merlin was grinning one moment and cringing the next. "Gaius is somehow calling for me. We have to…I must magic us back to Camelot immediately."

Arthur nodded. Home, to his wife. Nothing could tamper his joy at the thought.

Except, of course, the fact that she was indeed _not_ in Camelot.

"You let her GO?!"

Morgana's eyes flared with her temper. "Arthur, she knew the risks and wanted us to take them."

"You let my treacherous uncle drug my wife!" Arthur yelled. His ears roared with the rush of blood bought on by his anger. "My queen, your sister-in-law, _the mother of my children!_ How could you put her in this position?!"

"We must end this, Father!" Mordred exclaimed. It was so rare for Mordred's voice to be raised, so rare for him to address Arthur as 'Father' that the king gave pause. He looked at his son, who was a mixture of emotions that left him unreadable to Arthur. "We must end this. Morgause will not rest until your wife _, my mother_ , is dead. I will not lose her. Mother will not lose another child. We did what must happen."

Arthur rubbed at his eyes. He was exhausted, angered, and fearful for his wife.

 _I want her home._

"Very well," Arthur snapped. "What's done is done. Before my wife was taken, did you all conceive a plan?"

"Only that Mordred and I will track her under a cloak of invisibility," Morgana explained. "We had planned to hold Morgause until Merlin arrived to help us truly detain her. Now that he is here, however, we will not be alone."

Merlin nodded. He flexed his hands. His eyes turned gold as the room pulsed with a sudden power. "Morgause will die tonight."

Arthur truly feared for Morgause—there was no saving her now.

 **)-(**

Arthur was invisible, and he did not like it one bit. He could not see himself or his men, though he heard leaves rustle as they attempted to move quickly and quietly. They'd rode on horseback until they reached the small river dividing Camelot from Odin's land. From there, Mordred assured them it was close. He had murmured spells over them all and they'd made their way to the hut they now crouched around.

A tug came at Arthur's sleeve and his son's voice filled his ears. "Once I remove the wards, Merlin will put up his own immediately. We will have to move quickly. It will not be climactic, it will not feel like justice."

"But it will be done," Percival's voice could be heard. "And the queen will be safe. The royal family will be safe."

"Father," Mordred whispered. "Are you alright with this?"

"Yes," Arthur whispered. "This page in our lives must come to an end."

Mordred's chainmail rustled beside Arthur. He heard the words murmured in the Old Religion. Something in the air tightened, as if resisting the magic, before Mordred's voice grew a little bit louder and magic pulsed across the land. Arthur was on his bum before he knew what was happening, his breath emptied from his lungs and his vision just the slightest bit blurred. He blinked to clear it, pushing himself into a sitting position to see Merlin with his staff pointed in the air and the invisibility spell no longer in effect on his men.

Arthur's gaze was then pulled to the cottage. It had been blasted away, but Morgause was planted firmly on her feet. For a moment, he pitied her. She wore trousers and a tunic, both dirtied beyond anything he'd seen before. Her hair was matted and tied back, her eyes sunken, and her sneer making her seem more feral than he'd seen her yet. This was the state in which his sister was to die.

His attention was diverted by the sight of his wife, floating and seemingly asleep with a sort of red glow around her. Arthur's heart stopped for a moment at the sight. It started again at the sight of Agravaine, eyes wide and unseeing from under a piece of rubble. Whether it was anger or betrayal or sadness, Arthur didn't know, but the feeling coursing through him caused him to twist his sword and slowly step forward.

"There is no way out for you, Morgause," Arthur said plainly. "This must come to end."

Morgause practically snarled at him. "I agree, Brother. Give me a sword and we shall make this a fair fight."

Arthur glanced back at Merlin, who was coming to his side. Morgana and Mordred were standing hand-in-hand, chanting and keeping wards alive as planned.

"I'm sorry, Morgause. I don't think that's going to happen."

Merlin wasted no time. His hands moved, his eyes flashed, and Morgause fell to her knees. A sort of panic took over her then and she scratched at her arms. Behind her, Malakaia's body dropped for a brief second before Mordred caught it with an outstretched hand. Arthur focused on his suddenly wailing sister, then. Merlin by his side, he carried his sword at the ready.

"You have caused too much death and turmoil in my lands," Arthur said. "You have taken action against my queen. You have taken our firstborn."

Morgause wailing then, looking up at Arthur. "You've never understood! I wouldn't have killed a child of your blood, of my blood. I did not take your firstborn, Arthur. I gave him to you. I brought him into this world earlier than naturally planned. Mordred could not have two souls existing in the same plane—when his earthly body took form inside of Malakaia's womb, it died. There is only one Mordred. I was protecting the prince that grows inside of her now. I was going to love it and nurture it. Then, you would have been my family again. All of you."

Arthur swallowed the sympathy and the pain. "You could have been part of our family, Morgause, but you twisted your own mind and your heart against the rest of the world. You did not practice love and patience. You made these choices, to kill and destroy. I cannot abide by that."

She charged at him, eyes blown black with anger and voice shrieking.

Arthur stuck out his blade to defend himself.

Morgause's shriek silenced as Excalibur pierced her body. Her hands grasped Arthur's shoulders as her breath shuddered and tears fell from her eyes. "Brother…"

"Shh, sister, Merlin will take away your pain." Arthur looked to his brother-in-law, who nodded. His eyes flashed gold as Arthur removed his sword and lowered her carefully to the ground. She leaned heavily into him. "Do you think that you might find peace now?"

"The fight for our family will never be over," Morgause breathed. Her eyes were clear now, that Pendragon blue that they shared. She reached a hand to his face. "Protect them, Arthur. Unite the lands. Be who they say you can be. Above all, be better than _him_. I will have peace if you promise me this."

Arthur knew who she spoke of. "I promise you, Morgause. I promise I will be better than him."

As if falling asleep, her eyes closed, and her head rested on his shoulder. Morgause… _was dead_.


	19. Epilogue

**And now, we have our end. I love you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BBC**

When Kaia awoke, she was in her bed. It was night, the fire burning low enough to not strain her eyes, but high enough to ward off the cold. She wondered if their plans had somehow gone awry. Or did Agravaine simply not come for her?

She stretched and turned to the right, finding her son asleep in a chair by her bed. She glanced to the left, almost surprised to see Morgana curled up in the blankets, a book between her hands as if she'd fallen asleep reading.

"Morgana," she whispered.

Her sister-in-law's eyelids fluttered open. A tired smile crossed her features, and Kaia noticed the redness lining her gaze. "Oh, Kaia."

"Morgause?"

"Gone," Morgana sniffles enough to make it seem like she's only tired. "Arthur had to, I think. She'd gone a bit mad, in the end."

"Arthur?" Kaia asked with surprise. "Was she on the Isle?"

Morgana beamed then. "No, darling. A druid, a man named Cedric that was dying—he gave his life to close the veil and protect Arthur."

Kaia sat up quickly. Mordred stirred as she scrambled from the sheets. "Where is my husband, Morgana?"

"Most likely in the Great Hall, still speaking with his advisors."

"So…I've not got to be the ruling monarch? Arthur is alive, Camelot is safe, and my family is whole?"

Mordred stretched. "Would you like me to call for Jessa? She can get you dressed, and we'll take you down to Father?"

"Nonsense, darling." Kaia tried to make sure no tears spilled over. "I'll just fetch my robe and go."

"Put your crown on first!" Morgana insisted, practically shoving the thing into Kaia's hair.

Before any more protest could come, Kaia tied her robe around her dressing gown and burst from the room. Percival stood outside her chambers and attempted to stop her. She rushed past him, picked up the bottom of her gown, and practically ran.

Kaia had never experienced this sort of feeling before. The passion that came with magic, the love she carried for Merlin, the euphoria of making love with her husband, even the tenderness she nurtured when it came to her relationship with Mordred—nothing could hold a candle to this sort of radiating power that glowed through her. She'd taken that potion, thinking the next time she opened her eyes, Arthur would be dead. Instead…

 _He's alive, he's alive, he's alive._

When she pushed the doors to the Great Hall open, she found Arthur standing among council members, knights, and Merlin. She briefly recognized visiting royalty from their wedding but couldn't be bothered to focus on anything else beside her husband, her king, standing in his crown and cape. His eyes lit up when he saw her, whatever conversation he'd been engaged in dying.

"My queen," Arthur said with a loving smile. "It's good to see you awake."

"Not appropriately dressed, mind you," someone muttered.

Kaia couldn't drag her gaze away from the blue eyes and strong chest, moving slightly with his breath.

He's breathing because he's alive.

"You'll forgive my sister, King Lot," Merlin cut in. "She last bid her husband goodbye under assumption that he was off to his execution."

"You're alive," Kaia finally managed to breathe. She hadn't moved. "Morgana said a druid sacrificed his life for you."

"For Camelot."

"For Albion."

Arthur grinned, then. Kaia wasted no more time in running at him. She leapt into his arms, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss and uncaring of their audience. The air she breathed was Arthur's air and her magic pulsed to life at the feel of his warmth pressed against her. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. "I've not been happier, ever in my life. I love you."

"And I love you." Arthur kissed her again before simply burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. "If the babe is a boy, I wish to name him Cedric."

"Whatever you'd like, Arthur," Kaia murmured.

When she finally took in the room around her, Kaia found all the royalty in the realm. She couldn't bother to be embarrassed. Securing her robe, she nodded to them all. "Welcome to Camelot, You Majesties. Why has the meeting commenced?"

Odin frowned. "We've resigned to the fact that protection under your impossible-to-kill king and his warlock, as well as yourself as the witch queen, was the best bet against rumors of Saxxons."

Kaia made sure to school her features, but her insides flipped and turned. She looked to the table to see maps of all the land. "A…unity treaty?"

"We give up our titles as kings and queens," Mithian commented. "Princes and princesses, instead, who swear fealty to you and your husband. In return, fair trade and protection whenever needed."

"We will revisit the accords in ten years' time," Arthur continued. He took his wife's hand. "But they've come to agree to a united Albion."

"Blessed are we by the gods," Kaia muttered. She looked at the men and women around her, unsure of what to do with the overwhelming information. "Everything we've been through, between Uther and Morgause and legalizing magic…it's all been worth it, hasn't it?"

Kaia placed a hand on her stomach, thinking of everything that's happened.

 _The first time she saw Arthur, twisting his sword and rescuing her from Canaan._

 _Kissing Will goodbye._

 _Leaving Ealdor and discovering Camelot._

 _Dancing with Arthur as flowers and music rise around them._

 _Soothing Morgana's nightmares and showing her magic._

 _Laughing with Gwen in their little home or traveling to Ealdor._

 _Learning about healing with Gaius._

 _Watching Arthur become his own man—falling in love with that man._

 _Meeting Mordred._

 _Learning of her father's existence._

 _Merlin and Morgana marrying._

 _Rebuilding the isle._

 _Mordred was their son._

 _Arthur becoming king._

 _Marrying him and becoming queen._

 _Discovering their second pregnancy._

 _Arthur uniting Albion._

"It _has_ been worth it," Arthur murmured. "Every little bit."

 _This is what we wanted_ , Kaia thought. _Albion is here._

 _Now what?_


End file.
